A New Life and A Better Me:ON HOLDBEING REWRITTEN
by XxForbidden-MemoriesxX
Summary: Hinata leaves to train for 4yrs after finding out a dark secret.Now shes back with a disguse and some new friends.Her past and life is now uncovered.Now the fate of her friends rest in her hands.Can she save them or will she be the cause of their downfall
1. She finds out

Hinata panted heavily as sweat rolled down her pale face. She collasped on the hard, ruff floor as her bruised and bleeding legs gave away. Hinata tiredly stared at the training post. It was splattered with her blood yet the training post barely took any damage. She screamed in frustration than slamed her fist into the ground. She winced as pain tingled and throbed in her hand."Four useless hours on that post and no improvent! In fact, I think I twisted something...Well, what did I expect from the weakest ninja?", Hinata weakly scorned but inside she felt like crying for how weak she was and for being such a faliure.She looked at the sky.It was almost sunset and was time to go home. Hinata bit her lip to keep from wincing as she slowly up.Then put on her white jacket on to hide the bruises andwounds.Hinata sighed sadly."I wish I was stronger.", her whisper was carried away to the sky as a hidden star glistened and gleamed.

Hinata slowly limped to the grand doors of the Hyuggas' house.She quickly re-adjusted herself than opened the door,air rushed in her face than a familair chakra slamed her in the stomach as she flew into a wall.Hinata took a sharp intake than coughed up blood."You should've sensed me.", the familiar and cold voice sneered in disgust.'Great more wounds...',Hinata groaned mentaly.She staggered as she stood up."Sorry,...H-H-Hiashi-Sama.", Hinata apoligized. Ever since she found out the real truth about HER and her REAL family, shejust stopped calling him father."You're so dirty, go take bath!", Hiashi commanded.Tears clouded her eyes.'I'm so weak' ,Hinata screamed in her head.Hinata silently obeyed and tried not to limp as she walked into the halls.

Hiashi sadly stared at her as she disappeared."I'm so sorry Hinata...it's the best way to prepare you for the worst.I really love you, please understand that this is to make you better...No matter what happens...you will always be my daughter.", the man softly whispered to the wind.Hinata relaxed as the steam and the comforting warm water soothe her aching body.She slowly breathed out as she let her mind wonder.Tears slowly formed as she remembered her dull life. She was just a weak,worthless, and a complete faliure in everything.And her REAL past. She barely remembered anything but dreams,nightmares and short fleeting memories.Hinata shook her head to forget about it than sank in the water tiredly.Hinata's cheeks flushed as her mind trailed off to Naruto.The same warm feeling flooded her as she thougt of him. Naruto left to train a month ago but she got too scared and shy to see him off.Then a idea poped in her head, an thought that could change her life forever."I need to know who I really am!And i'm gonna get stronger!"A desicion will change her life and possibily others as well."First,relaxing time!",Hinata animatedly purred.

The next week, without telling anybody, Hinata took her and her belongings to the hokage's tower.Hyuuga,Hinata walked towards the hokage's tower quickly.The clear night sky shined brilliantly over her as if encouraging her to do it. The the full moon glowed brightly,shining her way as if guiding her.She knew what she needed to do and what was right.Her father didn't treat her like his own daughter.She stoped.In fact she knew that she wasn't his real daughter.Only Tsunde,me, and him know.'But he dosen't know that I know',Hinata frowned as more thoughts flooded her mind.

The day she found out was on her "13", actually 10th birthday.

_**FlashBack**_

**Hinata's POV**

The sky was shinning more dully than usual today.I peered at the clock to see it was 1:30am. I streched and let out a tired yawn.Every morning I wake up early to train but hardly any real improvements.I stumbled out of bed than brushed my teeth.I slowly opened the closet and threw on the usual clothes.I looked in my reflection to see a dull,plain,and shy girl."I wish at least I had I half of Sakara's or Ino or maybe Ten-Ten's beauty.",I sighed."I better hurry or I'll be late for Tsunde's training.",I bolted out of the mansion than raced through the empty streets to the hokage's tower.

**Normal POV**

Tsunde lazily paced around the training area.Shizune sat under a tree patiently while playing with Ton-Ton."Shizune...I don't get why Hiashi treats Hinata so bad.If she had enough attention,guidence,care,and suport; she wouldn't have turned out like this.",Tsunde sighed.Shizune lifted her head and smiled fondly at the hokage."You know Tsunde-sama...sometimes you really have a soft spot.Espeacilly for Hinata-hime.You took her in as aprentice because you felt sorry for her didn't you?",Shizune asked.Tsunde turned around to look at her attendent."She..I dunno.I just feel conacted to that girl...she's different ,and have a hidden potenial and powers to be mastered.I just know that she will be even better than me someday.I just know it.",Tsunde answered.Shizune blinked,amazed at how seroius Tsunde was."Tsunde-sama,you know today is Hinata-hime's 13th birthday right?",Shizune reminded the hokage.The woman stood frozen there as Shizune shook her head."Tsunde-sama!How can you forget your apretince's birthday?!",Shizune scolded.Tsunde hung her head low.Snow drifted down the stadium as a petite,pale figure waved her hand at the 2 older woman."Gomenasai,I'm late.",Hinata apoligized.Tsunde nodded her head."Well lets get started Hinata" Hinata nodded anxiously.

**5 hours Later**

"Aaah!",Hinata collasped hard on the floor."You need to be more aware of your surrondings.That's what you get for tripping on the rock.",Tsunde lectured.Hinata looked up and nodded respectfully."Hai."Cuts marked her body and a big bruise was on her ankle."Lesson's over for today.",Tsunde helped Hinata up."Already?",Hinata asked."Come with me,klutz.",Tsunde teased.Hinata and Shizune followed her up to her office.Tsunde pulled out a multi colored crystal box.Then pulled out a dazzaling necklace with different gems and a clear white crystal key in the middle.Hinata gasped.It was beautiful.Tsunde smiled at the girl's reaction."Happy birthday!",Shizune yelled.Hinata blinked.

"It's my-y birthday?I've b-been bu-s-sy with training I-I totally forgot.",Hinata answered.Shizune laughed, "Well open the box with your new necklace."Hinata grasped the cool key than unlocked the crystal box.Hinata slowly opened the smooth top up than a sweet melody filled their ears.Inside was a long crystal flute with the same gems on her necklace dangaling from a silver string,tied to the flue.Than Tsunde planted a kiss on Hinata's forehead.Hinata froze and blushed deeper than a tomato."After all we are like sisters right,lil sis?",Tsunde smiled.Hinata looked up at her teacher, a supprised look on her face. No one really ever showed her affection before.Hinata bursted into tears than threw a hug around the hokage.Tsunde hugged back tightly.

"Wow,you really moved her.But I thought you forgot today was her birthday.",Shizune whispered.Tsunde smiled slyly."I did but I planned ahead for this day.",the hokage winked.Shizune and Ton-Ton gasped in horror."Tsunde-sama,planning ahead!?Who are you and what have done to Tsunde-sama?!",Shizune screamed.Tsunde groaned tiredly.Hinata sniffed and letted go."I'm sorry..It's just I never felt affection or someone this nice to me b-before.",Hinata apoligized.Tsunde smiled,"Let's go eat breakfeast!It's on Shizune!",Tsunde laughed."Wha?!B-But Tsunde-sama!",Shizune complained.Hinata laughed cheerfully as they headed into the streets.

As they finished their meal Tsunde looked at Hinata seriously."I have something to tell you,Hinata.How old are you today?",The hokage asked."I'm 13".",Hinata nervously answered."Wrong you're actualy 10 yrs old.",Tsunde corrected."What d-do you m-mean?",Hinata exclaimed."Tsunde-sama!You're gonning to tell her?!But-",Shizune was cutt off by Tsunde's stern look."I don't want to lie to her anymore.Hinata,you're not part of the Hyuuga family.Your real family was mudered 7yrs ago.We-well a Kohona jounin leveled ninja...am I going too fast?",Tsunde paused and looked at Hinata.The girl shook her head."A Kohona ninja that was on her way back from a mission found a house burning on fire.She ran inside the house to help out but you were the only one alive.Your other family members were already dead and mudered.But they died surrounding you...as if they were ..protecting you from from someone.The ninja saw you beaten up but no fatal wounds or anything like the killer was sparing you.",Tsunde paused to look at Hinata.

Her face blank but her eyes were in deep and solem thoughts.Her eyes were also shawdowed and clouded.It was hard to tell what she was thinking.It was scary to see her like that.Shizune grasped Hinata's cold hand assuringly; trying to comfort her.Hinata flinched than held Shizune's hand back tightly."I..I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I...maybe I should stop-",Tsunde was cutt off by Hinata."No..No",she looked up at Tsunde."...",Tsunde sighed uneasily."I-I always knew that I was some what different from the Hyuugas.I was more shy...more scared...less confident...I was different in everything.I-I-I was hated i-in that house!I never had fitted in there once!People dispised me,bullied me, and laughed at me behind my back!!I-I-I want to know why they hate me so much!I want to know why I'm so different!I want to know why the kids never played with me but instead made fun of me! I wanna know the truth! I wanna know my past,my life,me!!!",Hinata yelled as tears spilled from her eyes.

Tsunde and Shizune eyes widened at her boldness.Their eyes clouded up as they looked at the frail girl.Hinata looked right in Tsunde's eyes,"Please,tell me!!",Hinata shouted.The tears were gone now.All theres left was those eyes of hers flared up yet begging her to finish the story.Tsunde turned away from those eyes.They were too much to look in."You were about 3half.But it looked like you were fighting too.And before the ninja took you out of the house, you woke up and refused to leave your family.But the ninja said no.You got mad and beated up the ninja than you ran back in the house.

When the ninja woke up the houses were already brunt to ashes.the jounin went in to see if you were alive.And you were.You were sitting there crying as flames engulfed you and your family.When the flames slowly died out ,you were asleeped and unharmed as if the fire was just trying to comfort you.The ninja took you to a hostipal and reported about the fire.When the 3rd hokage found out, he rushed to the hospital like you and him were really good friends.Then I heard he erased your memory for some reason.Then the hokage begged Hiashi to take care of you.And that's it.The 3rd never told me anything else.Nor does Hiashi know.",Tsunde finished.Hinata had her head slightly hung.

"That's it?",Hinata asked."That's all _**I**_ know.",the hokage answered."You're telling me the truth right?You're not joking like you always do with Naruto?So I'm really 10?...",so many questions were in her head but she knew Tsunde couldn't answer all of them. Tsunde lifted hinata's head up than smiled."Just let it out..it's okay.But only me,Shizune,Hiashi,and you know this... well in Kohona.Kay?"Hinata nodded."I-I need sometime alone.",Hinata absently walked toward the training grounds.Then she suddenly broke down into sobs.Neji, who was on his way to train, spotted her crying on the floor."H-Hinata!?",Neji exclaimed than rushed to her.He had never seen her cry like this before and was really worried."Hinata-sama..are you okay?",Neji asked.Hinata stiffened."N-Neji-Kun?",She turned around."What happ-",Hinata abruptly hugged Neji before he could finished.Then she started crying in his chest.Neji blushed but held onto Hinata than tried to calm her."Tsunde-sama,should I go get her?",Shizune said,at the restaurant.Tsunde shook her head."She'll be fine.",Tsunde answered.

**End Of Flash Back**

Hinata sighed.It was a long day and she wanted to get the day over with.She glanced fondly at the necklace around her neck;it shined brightly under the moonlight.Tsunde gave her a really beautiful gift and she will always treasure it.She also just found out her clan had different powers from itself and other clans in it.Hinata had also just learned that she had the sharingun too.'**What** am I!?_Who _am I?',those thoughts haunted her day and night.

**Hinata's POV**

Shizune politely let me in and left me and Tsunde alone with each other.Tsunde looked at me with joy as she stood up.It's been three months since I found out the truth and it's been painful not really knowing anything.Finally, today I have the chance to find out.I took deep breath than searched for words to say."I want to leave to train for about 4 years."After all the days with Tsunde I had

gotten really close with her and amazingly never stutered or gotten shy.I was just myself with her and Shizune yet right now my hands and chest trembled after saying what I needed to say.Tsunde rushed

towards me worriedly than inspected me."Whats wrong,Hina?Did Hiashi bully you or -"I softly giggled than shook my head."Iie!I'm perfectly fine,Oni-chan."We were like sisters and we were close like sisters and called ourselves sisters.Tsunde frowned."Tell me what's in your mind...I know there must be something wrong."

**Normal POV**

Tsunde searched her eyes to see if there was a clue.Her eyes hid well her emoitions but they were a hints soft,strong,yet sad and searching for something.Hinata softly smiled than gazed in the green sea orbs."I really need to get out.To find out more,to get better.",Hinata's eyes begged her.Tsunde sighed,giving in."I'll miss you brat...I ...Really will.",Tsunde's eyes watered.Hinata nodded,"I will too...gran-gran.",Hinata slightly teased than gave her master a hug.Tsunde laughed than hugged her back."You're so short."Tsunde complained,craning down to look at Hinata."And your unlarged breasts are suffocating me...",Hinata mumbled,squished in Tsunde's chest."So this is it.I gotta go before its too dark.",Hinata slowly let go.Tsunde nodded than watched her figure walk out the door."Becareful,hime.Becareful...",Tsunde whipered as Hinata closed the door."Dont worry I will!Love you!Oh and tell everyone that I'm on a mission!Kay?Thanks!",Hinata poked her head back in and waved good-bye before closing the door again.Tsunde blinked,supprised."Anoyying brat...",Tsunde quietly chuckled."I heard that GRANIE!",Hinata yelled through the walls.Tsunde growled."GO ALREADY U BRAT!",Hinata's nice,well mannered,apreaciating,and quiet master roared.

Hinata nodded courtesously as the ninjas opened the doors for her.She stared out into the cold,dark road ahead of her:leading away from Kohona.Hinata took a deep breath than took a step out.Then the doors slamed shut with a load booming sound.Hinata winced than turned back to see the entrance closed and Kohona sleeping.Not knowing that the so called Hyuuga Hinata have left.

Hinata took a deep breath,"There's no turning back.And I'm not running anymore...I won't!I'll show how strong I can be!Tsunde-chan,I wont let you down!"Hinata smiled confidently than walked into the shadows that one would thought would only bring her death but would really give her a new life.

A1B2C3d4e5f6G7H8I9j0k1l2M3N4O5P6q7r8s9T0U1v2wX3Y4Z5


	2. Familiar faces and a test

It had been almost 5 yrs.It had gone by very slow but worth it.The shadows danced under the moonlight at her presence;as if joyed to see her again.But it was not just her alone."So this is Kohona,huh?", an impatient boy's vioce echoed in the empty road.Three figures stood there,wearing a cloak,gazing at the large doors to Kohona."Yea...It's been a while.",a familair voice whispered happily."Let's get going.",a woman's voice urged them on."I'm back Oni-chan...",the familiar vioce breathed out proudly.

Tsunde paced uneasily around her office holding a letter in her hand."That brat,she said only 4yrs! Now its almost 5!"Shizune sweat dropped as she watch the hokage talk to herself."But Tsunde-sama,didn't she write a letter saying that she would come back today?",Shizune eyed the letter in the hokage's hand.Tsunde paused then looked at the letter in her hand."Oh yeah.",Tsunde mumbled sheepishly.Shizune smiled."Tsunde-sama,you've been too wraped in thinking about her that you keep on forgeting things."Tsunde sighed sadly."But Shizune,its almost 12:00pm!Do you really believe that's she's gonna come now?"Shizune nodded,"Of course,I believe in Hinata-hime.I know she would never lie to us.Don't you believe her?"Tsunde faltered."Man,I sound like her mom!Oh no!Shizune am turning old again?",The hokage panicked than looked in her reflection to make sure she wasn't 50 again.Shizune laughed."You're fine!Stop worrying.I should be since I never seen you like this.",Shizune reassured her.A knock on the door stoped their conservation.Shizune opened the door to see one of the ninjas,that was guarding the door,face flustered and pink.Shizune arched an eyebrow up in curiosty.Shizune allowed the ninja in then stood next to Tsunde."H-Hokage-sama.",he greeted.Tsunde nodded,not really paying attention to the flustered ninja."Um a gi-girl named Hiroko wants to meet you.S-She said that you and her are s-sisters.",he stuttered.Tsunde froze now intently listening."At the doors?",Shizune asked.He nodded.The two charged out of the door,leaving the ninja confused and in a cloud of dust.

The ninjas at the gate blushed as they talked to the youngest person.The cloaked boy growled jealously and protectively while the older woman protectively looked after the girl.The girl was wearing a shimmering whitish-night blue cloak while the woman wore a green cloak and the boy wore a dark yellow cloak.The girl laughed as she talked with the ninjas guarding,unaware of their blushing."Tsunde-sama?!",one of the ninjas gaped as he noticed Tsunde and Shizune charge at them."Oni-chan!",the girl yelled happily and ran for the hokage.Tsunde and Shizune gleamed than hugged the girl at the same time,suffocating her."You've grown so much brat...",Tsunde observed. Shizune nodded than was about to take the hood off the girl's head until her friends stoped her."Miss,we will need to talk privately first.",the woman politely asked.Tsunde and Shizune frowned than nodded leading the three.

"Wow,that was close huh?",they flipped his hood off and grinned.He was tanned and mildly built with a drop dead face.That ment he could even rival with Saske's look and have a fan club pretty soon.Anyway he had slightly spikey black and red highlighted hair and stunning dark yellow eyes.The woman nodded and took her hood off.She was slightly tanned and had dark green curls with gleaming blue-green eyes.Tsunde and Shizune blinked as they looked at the new comers.Finally the girl took off her hood to show waist length of silky,locks of bluish black with highlights of moonlight,sliver,and gold blending into the bluish-black locks hair naturely.Her shin was familiarly pale but her right arm had a clearish night-stary sky dragon wraping around her arm that shined with different colors in the light.Her neck was bandaged as a dark arura emitted from her neck.Her body was petite yet fully curved.Her eyes were a shocking, shimmering multi colored hue.Tsunde and Shizune gaped as they stared at the girl.She nervously laughed."Suprise?",her voice held a musical ring to it. "HINATA??!!?!",Tsunde and Shizune exclaimed.

Hinata nodded."Y-you lo-look...",Tsunde paused.Hinata was a plain shy tomboy that turned into the goddess of beauty."T-too gr-great!",Shizune stammered.Hinata blushed than grinned."Has things changed much?",Hinata looked out of the window,behind the hokage,observing the village.Tsunde took a step in front of Hinata to look at her closely."You changed so much.",she whispered .Hinata softly smiled."Theres a lot of catching up to do." They sat down and explained what happened over all the years. "Tsunde-chan, I found out who killed _my clan ._ ",Hinata paused."It was Orichimaru.Aparently my clan and him had a strong hate of each other.They fought him to keep his plans coming into action and to stop him from taking over Kohona.The 3rd was really good friends with my clans so thats why he helped me.As for him erasing my memory was because...my clan had powerful powers ,too many to count.The 3rd was afraid that if Orichimaru gets a hold of me he can get the secrets and powers of my clan using his...jutsus.So he erased my memory until I regained everything 3 yrs ago.",Hinata finished.Tsunde slowly nodded.Shizune looked at the two new comers,"And you are..." The woman bowed respectfully,"I'm Shizuko Danzin, age 26, country wind." The boy grined and gave a thumbs up."I'm Daisuke Lunas,age 16,country snow." Tsunde and Shizune blinked."Snow?You went pretty far didn't you?",Shizune asked. Hinata nodded."She met me 4 yrs ago.She saved me from a killer.She was so strong and couragous, you should be proud of her.",Shizuko smiled,patting Hinata on the head like a little girl."I met Hina in the Snow village when she was talking to our princess.And I w-wanted to -um- see w-what it was outside and I thought it would be fun so I followed her.",Daisuke blushed as he peaked at Hinata who seemed oblivious.Tsunde and Shizune smirked at this.2 hrs had passed as they tried to fill in the most as they can."Um,Tsunde...I-I just found out that I will ... um ... uh...getsevenboyfriendsthatwillbecomemyfianceandhusband.",Hinata quickly stammered.Tsunde and Shizune fell out of their chairs.Sadly they had understood everything."WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Tsunde exclaimed as she fanned a fainted Shizune.Hinata nervously giggled."Today will be a long day...huh?",Hinata shrinked in her seat.

Finnally the three finished explaining."Well I'm gonna be in a disguise okay?",Hinata was surronded by a storm of flower petals and swirling lights.When it disappeared a peachy,slim girl stood there.She had clear pink eyes and shoulder lenght black-violet wavy hair."Call me Hiroko Sakaru"Tsunde and Shizune gaped than smirked to see their apprentice so grown up.Then they watched amazed as Hiroko's eyes turned green with amusement."Y-your eyes can change colors?!",Shizun gaped."Opps!",Hiroko made a seal and her eyes turned pink again."They change with her emoitions.",Shizuko answered."Uh...I think you guys need to go sleep now...heres a key to the house I got for you,Hin-I mean Hiroko.",Tsunde gave Hiroko a key."A house for m-me?!",Hiroko was baffled.

It wasn't a house.No way it can be a house!"A mansion!!!!Not a house!",Daisuke gaped.He was right.It was really big, fit to be compared to the Hyuuga's house. Hiroko gaped than fumbled with the keys as she unlocked the door.Than opened the door to see nothing but white marble statues and floors. And several feet away from them was a large glass water fountain.It was a little girl with thin white marble and little marble angels skipping at her feet.The girl looked so vaguely familair..."That's me!",Hiroko gaped.It was a 10 yr old self,smiling,and wearing a knee lenght dress as she floated.Water came out of the little angels hands and her wings like it was made out of water."Wow...Hiroko you sure are lucky.",Daiske ruffled Hiroko's hair earning a whine."D-daisuke!",Hiroko blushed,swating his hand away.Daiske stuck out his toungue than ran away as Hiroko chased after him."Argh! I said stop-uh!!" Shizuko laughed as she watch the two 'play' with each other.And in the end Hiroko won while Daisuke's perfect hair turned perfectly like a mohawk used with super stay spray gel.

Morning... "Yawn,can we go eat now?!",Daisuke complained. Shizuko rolled her eyes as Hiroko giggled.'Daisuke just like Naruto. Exactly like a kid but when he needs to be serious he really is.',Hiroko thought."Where are we going?",Daisuke blinked than looked around to see shops and roads conecting and going in a jumble. "Uh...Hiroko since you use to live here,why don't you show us to a good restaurant?",Daisuke sweatdropped. Hiroko nodded and laughed as she lead to a ramen stand, knowing ramen was one of Daisuke's top favorite foods."Wah!Ramen!Your the best Hiroko!",Daisuke drooled than sat on a seat, immediatly ordering his bowl."And thats why this meal is on you.",Hiroko smirked at his look."Wha-but-...No fair!",he pouted, making a very cute face.Hiroko lightly blushed."Well too bad its your turn kiddo.",Shizuko argued. Daisuke fummed,"You always side with her!"Shizuko smiled than started to eat her bowl.Hiroko stuck out her tongue at Daisuke who in turn did the same thing.Thus, resulted in a tougue war(kinda like raye and serena in sailor moon)."Who are the new comers?Never seen them before.",a voice whispered. Hiroko's ear perked up at the familiar voice. She turned around to see a blonde and pink haired kuniochis with two boys.One had blonde spikey hair and familiar whiskers on his cheeks. The other had spikey bluiesh hair. Hiroko froze than felt hair on her neck stand up.She quickly sat in between Daisuke and Shizuko, hidding in between them.They were sitting next to Daisuke.Hiroko quietly slurped up her noddles as Daisuke noisely gobled his, earning some stares.Shizuko arched an eyebrow at Hiroko's wierd bevahior.Hiroko twitched,'Shizuko and Daisuke can always see through me without me saying anything.But this is going too fast!I didn't expect to see anyone so fast!Well what did I expect with picking this restaurant!?' Shizuko,who seemed to have read Hiroko's thoughts,laughed."Hime, you're in a disguise.Remember?",She whispered. Hiroko laughed nervously, remembering that she really was.Than banged her head on the table."I'm so stupid!...ow.",Hiroko whined,unaware of the stares."Geez, are you okay Hiroko?',Daisuke checked her forehead,making her blush."I-I'm fine!",Hiroko swatted his hand away.Daisuke shurged than continued eating."Eat.You barely touched your bowl.",Shizuko comanded.Hiroko nodded than continued eating her bowl.

Sakara eyed the group suspiciously."That girl...she feels kinda familiar...but from where?",she mumbled to herself."Oi,Sakara (slurp)what are you (slurp)mumbling about?", Naruto asked with a mouthful of noddles.Sakara pointed to the pink eyed girl."Dosen't she feel familiar?"Naruto,Sake,and Ino turned around to look at the "familiar" girl.BANG!The girl banged her head on the table."I'm so stupid!...ow.",she whined.They sweatdropped."No not really.",Ino answered.Saske eyed the black bandages around the girl's right arm.Something was hidden there.She wore short jeans that stoped way before her mid thighs.Showing a perfect pair of legs.Saske peeled his eyes elsewhere than looked at the head band that was tied to her upper left arm.It was the snow's sign.She wore black figureless gloves.Her left glove was long and reached her elbow,her right glove reached her wrist with the bandages under it.She wore thick,clear night blue baracelets on both hands.She had on a dark blue tank top.Her hair was tied in a high ponytail with her bangs down, perfectly framing her face.Whoever this girl is she apparently had Saske's and Sakara's attention.She turned around, feeling stares on her,"Uh do you guys want something?"The group nervously chuckled."You new here?",Saske bluntly asked.She slowly nodded with a confused look on her face."Oh!You are?I can show you around!",Naruto winked making her blush.The boy sitting next to her who heard,or evasdropped,turned around and glared defensively at him.Naruto,oblivious,grinned and winked again.The woman turned around,giving them a icy glare that seemed to say'hurt her, you die...**painfully**'.They fidgeted in their seats,'They're so protective of her!' The girl sighed than looked at her companions with an anoyyed look."I'm sorry about their behavior.They're...like that.I'm Hiroko Sakaru,nice to meet you.",she smiled sweetly.Sakara and Ino beamed."I'm Sakara Haruno!Nice to meet ya too!"Ino held out her head."I'm Ino Yamaka!(sry if not spelled right)I'm glad to show you around"Hiroko shook her hand politely.Naruto slung his arm around her shoulder than grinned."Naruto Uzamaki,the future hokage and maybe your future boyfrie-",before Naruto can finish Sakara and Ino hit him on the head."Stop flirting with her!",Sakara growled."Don't taint the innocent!",Ino growled along."Ow!",Naruto pouted."Hiroko-channnnn!They hit meeee!Can you kiss my boo-boo?",he made a teary eyed face at the poor blushing girl.Saske sighed,everyone can tell Naruto now had a crush on the new girl,who they barely know."I'm Saske Uchiha.Ignore the blonde dobe.".Saske eyed the girl.No love sick sighs,no glomping him, and most important no groaping him like the other girls,Saske made a relieved sigh.Hiroko just smiled back."Nice to meet you Saske-kun.",She politely greeted back.Amusement flickered in his eyes,she's pretty cute.'So he came back from Orichimaru.'Hiroko smiled, pleased that he was okay."He's Daisuke and she's my sensai, Shizuko.",She introduced her friends.Daiske stuck out his toungue at her than glared at "her new friends",earning an elbow in his side."Gyahhrag!",Daisuke yelled than glared at the girl who in return stuck out her tongue at him."Be polite!",she said earning an angry mumble."W-what did you say Daisuke-**kun?**!!?!?",she yelled,pulling his ear.Aparently she heard an nasty insult."Ow,ow,n-nothi-ow!Nothing!!Honest-owie!F-fine!Sorry!", he apoligized.Shizuko laughed and shook her head."Thats what you get Daisuke."Daisuke pouted."Sensai!You always are on her side!"Shizuko shrugged indifferently.Hiroko giggled as she watch her sensai and comrade bicker.While Naruto's heart thumped as he stared at Hiroko,who was oblivious.As Sakara and Ino watch and ate like they were at the movie theatre.And Saske ...was eyeing Hiroko as he felt a little fluttery in his stomach.

Slowly they were begining to finish up and started to pay for their meals.Hiroko yawned than slumped in her seat."I have to meet Oni-chan today.About the Jounin exams.",She sighed."With what?",Daisuke asked while paying the clerk.Hiroko thought for a moment."Probably to help the judging or protecting stuff."Shizuko arched an eyebrow."Are we aloud to help her?"Hiroko shrugged,"I dunno.Maybe you guys can come with me and ask her."Shizuko and Daisuke immediatly agreed."Wait you mean you're jounin alreadly?",Sakara asked,who overheard.Hiroko heistantedly nodded."Kind of."Saske rolled his eyes."What do you mean kind of?"Daisuke growled than grabbed Hiroko's hand."Whats up with you.Do you always have to be so stuck up Uchiha?!",Daisuke seethed.Hiroko shutted him up by putting her hand on his mouth,"S-sorry!Gotta go train!"Shizuko slightly nodded a good-bye before running after the others."They're so wierd!",Ino said.They silently agreed."What was that about!!The last thing we need is a fight!",Hiroko scolded him.Daisuke sighed apoligectically."Now lets go to Oni-chan's."

The door bursted open."Oni-chan!",a vioce yelled.Tsunde bolted from her seat and slammed the door on the person's face.Kakashi arched an eyebrow at the hokage's wierd behavior"SORRY KAKASHI ABOUT THE INTRUDER!NOW LETS BEGIN OUR **TOP SECRET MEETING!!!",**Tsunde yelled on top of her lungs."WHAT?!I CAN:T HEAR YOU!",the same voice yelled back.Hiroko actually heard but she was just playing with her master.Shizune sweatdropped."Hokage-sama if you forgot hime was here for th jounin exams.",Shizune opened the door.Tsunde slumped in her seat,"This isn't good.Why did I have to suggest that brat!?"Hiroko stuck out her toungue,"I heard that gran-gran!"Kakashi snickered,"I see you found a perfect Naruto girl."Tsunde glared at him."So what am I here about?Oh,and ...uh...my friends what to help out with the exam.",Hiroko gestaured to Daisuke and Shizuko.Kakashi eyed her friends and nodded.Then eyed her doubtly."They can but can you?" Hiroko nodded serious with a fierce determination in her eyes,"I can.I might not look like it but I can do it,after all ninjas are not supposed to be judged by looks right,Kakashi-sama?"Kakashi blinked,supprised."You really are under estamating her.In the Snow Village she was stronger than your Anbu captains and stronger than Oric-Mmmph-!?",Hiroko muffled Daisuke's mouth by stuffing it with a banana that was on the table.Shizuko laughed."Why don't you get someone to battle her?"Hiroko groaned,"But sensai we just got here!Shouldn't we have a rest first?""Don't be lazy,besides it'll be good training."Hiroko brightened up at that."Who?",Tsunde asked."Me!I will yest this youth's power!",Gai bolted in the room.Hiroko groaned.


	3. Pass or Fail

Hiroko fidgeted uncomfortably as she felt eyes on her.Why Gai!?,She sourly complained earlier.But they had no else willing to fight her.But she was too lazy to fight but still...she wanted to see how strong she was against Gai.Gai sensai gave her a thumbs up,"I'm not holding back so don't you either!"Then flashed a blinding smile at her.Hiroko sighed than bowed respectfully."Thank-you for testing me Gai-sensai."Gai gave a teary eyed face.Kakashi sat there observing their moves.He actually wanted to fight her but Gai beat him to it..And he had always won against GaiSuddenly Kakashi threw a kunai in front of Gai."I wanna fight her."Gai gaped."But I am-"Kakashi slightly whined,"Come on please."Gai hung his head down low than walked and sat under a tree.I am not letting Gai beat me,Kakashi smiled. Hiroko blinked,supprised. "Um,uh...okay...may the best one win?",she bowed again.She looked around her surroundings for advantages.The training grounds were the ones right in front of Tsunde's office.Training poles were scattered along the field with trees bordering it.It was pretty large too."Alright let's do this shall we?",Kakashi smiled.Hiroko beamed,now fully in it."But Kakshi-sama...now that I'm in it,please don't hold back.",Hiroko said."You would be pulverized if you did!It's for your own good!",Daisuke yelled.Than shutted up when Hiroko glared at him.Kakashi blinked than nodded,grinning.Hiroko held out her hand than ramdom flower petals appeared in her hands forming the shape of an 5 and a half foot flute.The crystal key glowed faintly as the petals were swallowed by bright lights.Then was replaced by a crystal clear flute with 8 dangaling crystals hanging from the strings,tied to the flute. They gaped amazed while Daisuke and Shizuko smirked proudly.Each crystal was different colored and had different charecters on it.The ruby crystal with the charecter fire,glowed than the whole flute turned into a clear,see through ruby.The necklace turned clear ruby too with the fire charecter on the key"Okay,lets start!",Hiroko beamed as she got into a fighting stance,using the flute like a sword.Kakashi slowly nodded than took out... a familiar orange book.Everyone's face fell to the floor."Ladies first.",Kakashi glued his eyes to the page.Hiroko sighed,"Its always me first.How about you Kakashi-sensai?"Kakashi nodded than ramdomly threw out some kunais,letting Hiroko easily dodge.Hiroko was in mid air when Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of her,heavily hitting her with several hits with still one book in hand.Her body fell limped to the floor witth a huge thud..Kakashi inspected to make sure Hiroko was okay."Hiroko-hime!",Tsunde and Shizune worriedly shouted than stoped when the girl moved."Heh...look up.",she rasped out.Kakashi relauntactly looked up.5 Hirokos were jumping down at him with fireballs in their hands.The one laying on the floor bursted into flames as the others threw the fireballs and kunais as they tried to land hits.Most were successfull."Fire clones...",Tsunde gaped as she watch her aprentice battle so confidently.Shizune smiled as she also watched her apprentice too.Kakashi staggered as he stood up.He winced when noticed his book was burned on the tip of the cover.He tucked it safely inside his pocket than looked at the clones."All right...sorry for not taking you seriuosly.Alright,where are the real you Hiroko...?",Kakashi scratched his head and looked around.

Hiroko's eye twitched as she sat on a training pole right behind Kakashi."Are you really taking me seriously?",she asked slightly amused as she watch Kakashi jump,starlted by her.Kakashi silently cursed at himself.He swore he couldn't sense her!Hiroko as if reading his thoughts sighed,man,I didn't think I'll need to lower my chakra any futher.When she disguised herself she had already dramatically lowered her charkra.And her birthmark was aching by suppressing too much of it.Hiroko smiled,oh well...she's here to show how strong she is right?Kakashi,seeing his chance threw a punch but Hiroko bent her body down low then locked her feet between his arms then threw him head down while she landed on her hands,standing on her hands.Kakashi flipped to keep from breaking his neck than threw a bunch of kunais with bomb tags at her using a fire jutsu, putting the kunais on fire.Hiroko jumped in the air than blew in her flute sending a sweet yet firey melody through the training grounds as a wall of fire roared in front of her,burning the kunais to dust.Kakashi coughed as the fire turned into smoke covering the whole area."I can't see-ug!-that's it!",Tsunde jumped on a tall tree, trying to look for the two.The others did the same."That girl...her power of youth...is so strong!",Gai gaped.Daisuke,Shizuko,Tsunde,and Shizune sweatdropped but agreed.They were proud of her even though it was a small match only.

Kakashi glanced around his surroundings for any slight movements than closed his eyes concentrating on finding Hiroko's presence.Than he felt someone knock him 60 yards,than landed poorly.BOOM!Kakashi whirled around as he felt the wind blow the smoke away.In yards away from him was a crater with smoke belching from it.Kakashi looked in to see Hiroko laying there looking pretty banged up.She groaned as she sat up."Aren't -cough-you gonna say thank-you?",Hiroko coughed out as she sat up."For what?!",Kakashi jumped down to help her."From becoming crispy and banged like me!Look behind you.",Hiroko gestured.Kakashi turned around to see a large tree well...what was a large tree burned and bown up.Than he spotted a familiar kunai.It had an already activated bomb tag that had fell only a yard away from Hiroko,who had knocked him out of the way and took the hit for him.'I can't believe I, didn't sense that!',Kakashi cursed.The tree was where he was earlier.And good thing she pushed him about 60 yards away or he would still be under the tree or almost blown away 50 yards by the bomb like Hiroko."I'm sorry.",Hiroko apoligized as she tried to read Kakashi's thoughts.Kakashi blinked,"What for?You...you saved me."Hiroko hung her head down low."If I hadn't miss that kunai that you threw than this wouldn't happen.And if I didn't cloak the area with invisable chakra than you would have already sensed it.",Hiroko explained.Kakashi blinked,supprised,than smiled."You know you're sweet,really sweet.But next time.. ...don't try to kill me.",Kakashi laughed.Hiroko smiled than nodded.The others raced to the two with their faces pale as a ghost.Daisuke and Shizuko jumped in the crater,checking her injuries."I'm fine guys!I'm fine!Don't worry!",Hiroko assured them.Daisuke breathed out in relief then pulled her in a hug,burying her head in his chest as he nestled his head in the side of her face.Hiroko froze and couldn't help but feel her heart skip several beats like her heart had but somehow still around Naruto.She could feel blood rush to her face and soon she was red as a tomato.Shizuko grasped Hiroko's hand tightly to show hat she cared too.Hiroko blushed even more than felt some tears roll down her face.They were like a family and sometimes they touched her so deeply that she cried sometimes,thinking what she did to deserve such good friends.Daisuke,feeling her temperture rise and tasted something salty looked at the girl."Are you okay?You're pretty warm-a-are you c-c-c-crying?!W-whats wrong?!!!"Daisuke worriedly checked her temperture than wiped her tears away.Shizuko worriedly looked at her,"Whats wrong!?"Tsunde and Shizune ran towards her."I-I'm fine...its just that...you guys are too nice.I don't deserve it.",Hiroko whispered.Daisuke and Shizuko bursted out laughing,scariing the poor girl half to death."That's it?!You're so silly!",Shizuko laughed than pinched her cheeks.Daisuke flicked her on the forehead than stuck out his tongue,"We're friends!Duh!We're supposed to be good to each other!"Hiroko growled than chased after him using the flute to whack him.The others laughed."So...does she pass?",Shizuko smiled as she watch her two students 'play' again."I'd say yes.",Kakashi vioced."AIYE!ME TOO!THIS YOUTH DESERVES IT!",Gai yelled with a blinding smile and a thumbs up.Shizune and Tsunde nodded."Yea,she does.She passes.",Tsunde quietly whispered to the others."YEAH!Thank-you oni-chan!OWAH!!!ARGH! DAISUKE I BELIEVE YOU DROPPED SOMETHING!",Hiroko yelled as she threw back the rock that Daisuke 'dropped'.Tsunde growled,"BRAT WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS EVESDROPPING!" "ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE TOO OLD TO HEAR ANYTHING!!!WAIT CAN YOU EVEN HEAR ME!!??",Hiroko yelled back.Tsunde charged after Hiroko with fire spitting out her mouth."HELP!THERES AN MAD WOMAN ON THE LOOSE!AAAHHHHHGGGHH!!!",Hiroko yelled.The adults laughed as they watch them 'play'.

They walked back to the office,some of them too tired to walk from the running.Hiroko was being carried piggy back ride by Shizuko while Daisuke was dragged by Shizuko's free arm.Tsunde was slightly limping as she opened the door and sat down her chair."Wow,Shizuko-san.You sure are strong.",Shizune observed slightly sweatdropping as she watch Daisuke snore in his sleep as it _accidently _hit the table.Shizuko smiled,"Well,I'm use to it.It happened way too many to not get use to it."Shizune laughed."They're really friendly,huh?"Shizuko nodded. "In fact one of them has a crush on the other one.",She gestured to Daisuke..Shizune blinked,"Does Hin-I mean Hiroko know?"Shizuko laughed,"She's way too oblivious.Even if it's pretty obvious."Horoko blinked,waking up than yawned."Were you guys talking about me?"Tsunde nodded,"You pass.You are amazingly good.You even reached Anbu captain level."Hiroko beamed,"Really?"Tsunde kept on a strict face but she was really happy for her and Shizune's apprentice's succession.She nodded."Yes!",Hiroko almost jumped up,forgeting she was on Shizuko's back and ended up falling on Daisuke.Who ... just kept on snoring.


	4. Stupid Physcotic Emoitional Phrase

Hiroko and Daisuke fists clashed against each other."You're holding back!",Daisuke grunted as he threw a kick at Hiroko.She grabed his leg than spun him around,using the super strength she learned from Tsunde,she threw him at a tree."Maybe, maybe not.",she answered as she dodged a kunai.Daisuke panted heavily then dropped to floor on all four while Hiroko's breathing was just fine as she stood. Daisuke put his two hands up in defeat,"I give up!"Hiroko whined,"You're no fun."Then a grumble was heard.The students turned to look at their sensai."Heh-heh.I'm hungry...you?",Shizuko embarressly laughed.Daisuke shot up his head,"I am!"Hiroko rolled her eyes."You always are.""Am not!""Am too""Am not!"Am too!",the two bickered.Shizuko sighed,"I need money to buy the food.Who's turn is it?" "Hiroko'!",Daisuke pointed to her.She grumbled as she handed her money to Shizuko.

A sigh echoed through the training grounds, as Hiroko paced around worriedly."Daisuke's and Shizuko's only getting takeout for lunch.Nothings to worry...but what if they use the money to gamble like lastime?",Hiroko talked to herself as she ploped onto a patch of grass."With my money too...",she whined as she riped out a large piece of the earth in front of her than threw it behind her. _**THUMP!**_ "Ow!Who threw that!?",a familiar vioce yelled indignatley.Hiroko whiped her head around to see.. ...Kiba starring right back at her as his shadow loomed over her."I'm sorry!",Hiroko apoligized, still slightly breathless.Kiba arched an eyebrow and leveled his face so they were eye to eye.Then plucked out a piece of grass of his hair than narrowed his eyes at her."You new here?"Hiroko slightly nodded,uncomfortable with how close he was."Really?!You must be that new girl Naruto was blabbing about!Hmmm...he was right,you are cute!,"Kiba beamed.Hiroko sweatdropped at her old teamate's same wierd behavior but also blushed at what he said."Yo Naruto!Your dream girl's here!",Kiba shouted."What Naruto too!??!?",Hiroko exclaimed,standing up then looking over his shoulder.Spotting a blonde and orange blur rushing towards her.Hiroko quickly steped aside, making Naruto hug Kiba instead."Ne Hiroko-chan,did you miss me?",Naruto cluelessly asked as he still hung onto a thrashing Kiba with his eyes closed. "It's me,Kiba you dimwitted dope!!!",Kiba yelled pulling Naruto off.Naruto opened his eyes then screamed as he pointed Kiba accusingly like he was grouped.Hiroko bursted out laughing as she watch the two scream like they were being raped.Naruto and Kiba stopped than turned their heads to the source of the laughter.Naruto melted as he stared at Hiroko and listened to her sweet,cute,and soft laughs.While Kiba had a huge questionmark on his head as he waved his hand over Naruto's face.Hiroko stoped laughing then waved at Naruto,"Nice to see you again,Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked out of his coma than grinned."Hi, Hiroko-chan!",he greeted."This is Kiba.",Naruto pointed to Kiba who waved. Hiroko nodded then looked at the other side of the training grounds to see almost everyone she knew was there.Gai,Lee,Neji,Lee,Kurenai,Kakashi,Asuma,Ino,Shikamaru,Saske, Sakara,Shino,Choji,and Hinabi."What's with the large group?",Hiroko asked."Oh...its a party...well not really.Today's the birthday of my best friend's birthday.",Naruto sadly answered.Hiroko blinked, I didn't know one of my friends birthday was on ...December 17?!"W-who?",Hiroko relauntantly asked twiddling with a rock in her hand."She died.Her names Hyuuga Hinata.",Naruto and Kiba blankly answered.Hiroko froze than dropped the rock,creating an endless echoe in her head.All blood rushed down into her heart, making it pump faster as her face turned ghostly white."A-are you okay Hiroko-chan?!",Naruto checked her forehead worriedly before getting interrupted by Daisuke."Hey!What are you doing!?",Daisuke protectively stood in front of her as Shizuko checked Hiroko."T-they think I-i'm dead...W-who would lie and say that!?Do they hate me that much!?",she whispered,her vioce getting more and more angry."No wonder Tsunde never mailed me back!She never cared!Everything is a lie!",She seethed as her eyes turned into angry shades of dark firey red. Shizuko gasped."Your eyes are changing!Calm down or else your whole jutsu will break down!,"Shizuko whispered as she shook Hiroko.Hiroko stopped then nodded, taking a deep breathe before her eyes turned back to pink."Sorry...phsycotic emoitional phrase.",Hiroko explained to Daisuke,who breathed out in relief."You take things way too seriously."Daisuke snorted. "Hey...are you okay Hiroko-chan?",Naruto asked worriedly."I'm fine.",Hiroko snapped as she looked away, letting her bangs cover her eyes,shawdoing her face. Naruto flinched at her coldness."I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you...even if its me.",Naruto weakly smiled than walked towards the group."Man,what was that for!?He only asked if you were okay!And if you're like this because you found out there's a demon inside of him,then you are so blind to pass off a person like him!!!",Kiba yelled than stomped off to the 'party'.Hiroko blinked relazing what she did,ashamed of herself.'Stupid Phsycotic Emoitional Phrase!',she scorned.Then looked at her hand ,relazing how much she changed."Who am I?!",she whispered,that question wasn't really ever answered.She only knew her status but not WHAT she was. Daisuke and Shizuko sighed as they watch her walk away."Sooo...does this mean I get to have her lunch?",Daisuke weakly half smiled._**BONK!**_ Shizuko hitted him on the head as she muttered something before dragging an unconious Daisuke back to the house.Slowly snow fell down.Hiroko held up her hand than twirled as it fell."I love the snow.."

Naruto sighed heavily as he walked back."Naruto, what's with the long face?"Lee asked as he setted up the table with food."Some stuck up snot just-",Kiba was gonna continue but Naruto interupted him."I don't want to ruin the party, now lets help the others."Kiba weakly nodded.

Hiroko sat silently as she observed the party on a tree branch.Hours passed until it was over.Hiroko gracefully jumped off then inspected the place."This place is...so familiar.",she thought to herself then spotted the training pole that everyone was gathering around.Hiroko gaped,it was the pole that she trained everyday at.Cuts made by her marked it with several traces of faded blood.She trailed her fingers over the words that were cut into the wood._Here lies the flower of our hearts,Hyuuga Hinata._And at the ground,near the pole was white lilies and rose petals scattered around the pole.Hiroko looked up again then spotted a large picture of her,in her ninja clothes,without the jacket.And she was in jyuken(sp?) stance,unsureness in her eyes but a small smile was planted on her pale face.The frame was a see through crystal and was nailed,standing up onto the pole.Hiroko lightly touched the picture than noticed a pile of ashes around it.She took a piece than noticed it was a letter.Letters.They burned letters to her.She trembled as she bit her lip to stop from crying.Than charged at the pole next to it,throwing a punch,immediately crushing it into pieces. Hiroko pounded her fists onto the ground,taking out her frustration as she screamed.Stupid physchotic emoitional phrase again... When she was done, craters marked the floor.

"I'm so blind!Why am I so stupid!Why couldn't I see that they actually cared!?That they were the one who wanted to there!?I'm the stupidest ninja ever!",She choked out with sobs.The phrase isn't over yet...

Garra sighed as he treaded through the snow.He looked up and gave half smile as he watch the snow fall down.Today was a speacil day,he just knew it.Garra had became a bit more relaxed and carefree after the shikaku was got rid of.He didn't need to worry about the demon bothering him anymore but sometimes his sand goes haywire than he gets into his mad state like the past.But the docter said that it would stop after a month so he wasn't worried.But even after the demon was rid of,people was still afraid of him.He was still treated as a muderer. He was hungry so he decided to come out and eat.Thinking eating ramen was perfect to warm him up, he walked inside the stall.Noticing the girl he slowly sat down next to her,watching to see if she would reconize him and run away.THe girl turned around,her eyes widened.It wasn't fear he saw but just supprise."Oh.Hey.",she gave a small smile than ordered a bowl.Garra blinked,this time he was supprised.He shrugged it off and put his emoitionless face on.He ordered his order than looked to the side to see she was scribbling some notes and words down.A song?Garra looked closer.

**Blind,Deaf,and Unheard No more**

Walking down the street,seeing you,

I smile and wave at you,

But you kept on walking away,

I run after then triped on my way,

People are laughing at me,

I shout at them to leave,then call your name,

You kept on walking while I called your name,

Then it dawned on me that I was blind,

That I was deaf,

That I was never heard of.

I was folled all along,I call your name,

Can't you see I'm taking your blame?

Heeeyyyyy,can't you hear me!?

I'm right here!

I always had got you up when you fell,

now you just leave me like this,can't you tell?

I was blind to trust you,

I was death to listen to you,

But I was always unheard to you,

You never cared while I did,

But I will never let you see me cry,

Now that I can see,

Now that I can hear,

Now that I can speak,

I will show how strong I can be,

I will stand up by myself unlike you,who never knew how to stand.

I will stand,

I'm not blind,

deaf,and now you can hear me,

I will show you How strong I can be!

Beleive it!

Garra peered closer.The girl looked up,"Do you need anything?"Garra blinked than turned back to his usual expression.She smiled then looked back to the song."It stinks huh?I knew it...",she sighed."No it doesn't.",Garra blurted then silently cursed at himself."HUH?!",She exclaimed.Garra raised an eyebrow at the non quiet out burst,amusement flickering in his eyes.She was pretty cute."It's...pretty good.",he said.A smile tugging at the corner of his mouth."Really?!You know you're one of the rare people who ever looked at it!I'm Hiroko.",she beamed."I'm...Garra of the sand.",he unsurely answered.Hiroko smiled unfazed by his name,'He isn't the same Garra anymore.I can feel it.'Garra slightly smiled as they started to talk with each other.Is this what it feels like to have friends?


	5. Murdered or Alived?

Hiroko wrote more as she bit onto a piece of bread.Garra gave her a blank face as she ate."You know...its rude to stare.",she sweatdropped. Garra shruged indifferently,"Really?You know its rude to talk with your mouth full?" "I wasn-",Hiroko accidently blurted after taking another bite.She quickly clamped her mouth shut then swallowed it down.

Her peachy cheeks tainted with a red hue as a small pout formed on her lips as she watch Garra smirk. He went back to eating his ramen as Hiroko discretly stuck a tongue out at him. Sure she was a lot more mature then people at TIMES but sometimes she needs a break,,,mostly after her _phrases._ She slurped some noddles up then continued scribbling in her notebook.She breathed out to calm down then began humming a tune of a new song to use with her flute.

Garra sat there memorized by her vioce and the song.It was amazingly good.He half smiled as he looked out and watch the snow fall down,the song was perfect for the day.It was serene,soft,hopeful,yet sad.What he didn't know was Hiroko was thinking and doing the same thing.

She sighed as she watch the snow fall down,she was suddenly in a mood to train and when she is...none can stop her,even the weather.Her hand twitched,itching to hit something,resisting the urge to hit, she paid the clerk as she gathered her stuff.Something speacil was gonna happen today...she could just feel it some how. Hiroko smiled as she turned to Garra,"Bye,Garra-kun!It was nice talking to you."She jumped out into the cool air than ran to a secret place she trained at.Unknown to her,she left something.A Garra blushing.(OMG)He turned his head to where she was running to,Garra-kun?,he blushed again.

Hiroko ran deep into the woods then stoped as she spotted a tall tree surrounded by tall bushes.She carefully treaded through till she felt her feet splash into water.Hiroko jumped out then smiled as she saw the water full roaring down into a small river.Hiroko placed her stuff on a rock so they wouldn't get wet. She took off her thin blue jacket then kicked her shoes off.Without heistation,she jumped into the cold water actually thrilled to be in it. Hiroko surfaced then gathered chakra at her feet,beginning her training.

Hours had passed until Hiroko notced that the sun was setting and it was getting a bit too windy.Hiroko jumped to the shore then quickly threw on her jacket,slightly shivering as the wind push against her small frame.She bit her lip to stop her mouth from chattering.Gathering her stuff in her arms she quickly ran to the clearing.The nearer she was the warmer she was.'Strange...it was so cold a moment ago'A smile graced her lips as she spotted a clearing.When her body was out of the forest a huge gust of wind and snow pushed at her.Her legs wobbled as she tried to stand.She blinked to try to clear her blurred verision as she shook her head to try to get the pounding to stop.She dropped her stuff as another gust blew at her,creating a large thump. She felt weak all of the sudden.And a bit too warm and lightheaded.She blinked again in try to see the blured figure in front of her.Then suddenly everything went black then she lost her balance as she closed her eyes.

_**THUMP**_ Garra turned his head towards the noise,curiosty tugging at his legs.As he walked he spotted Hiroko standing there."What are you-",he was cutt off when Hiroko staggered and lost her towards her,he caught her before she collided with the ground."Great...",he muttered.His vacation was also partly to help Kohona while he relaxed from his job of hokage at the sand village,while his brother did for him.And this is not his ideal for a good vacation."Hmmmmmm...",Hiroko let out a groan.'This is bad',he groaned.

30 minutes later

He knocked on the door impatiently as he waited for Temari to open the door.He knocked again before shifting the weight under Hiroko.He looked down at her face.She looked like an angel and she was so light...The door finally opened to reveal Temari in her pajamas.Temari gasped then dropped the cookie that she was gonna bite into. Garra stared back with mild interest as he shifted Hiroko,who was bridal style in his arms. Temari opened the door wider to let him in with her mouth open like a gaping fish.Garra rolled his eyes then placed her on the couch."Why...is she wet?",Temari asked as she looked at Garra."I don't know but she seems to have a fever."Temari scurried away then came back with a thermometer.

She stuck it in the girls mouth than 5 minutes later she checked to see it was 105 degress.Garra took at a wet cloth then put it on her forehead."Who is she?",Temari asked curiosty filling up her head.Garra slightly turned his head,"She's ...my-""Girlfriend!?",Temari blurted excitedly.Garra glared at her,"No,she's my... friend."Garra turned away to hide the slightly pink cheeks of his.Temari's eyes softened then lightly smiled.'Looks like he's falling in love.'"If you need me I'll be sleepy 'kay?"Garra nodded.She turned then looked back at him,smiling.She ran in her room,slaming the door shut before squeling something about soo cute...a little bit too loud.Garra raised an eyebrow,"Are all girls this weird?",innocence lingered in his vioce.

Hiroko groaned then rubed her head,to try to get the pounding on her head to go away.She groaned again,siting up with her eyes squeezed shut.She slowly opened them to see she was in a strange room.It looked like a very fancy livivg room.Hiroko shivered than felt something on her head,it was a wet cloth?She looked down to see she was all wet."Hm...",a grunt snapped her out of her thoughts.She looked up to see Garra sitting next to her,sleeping soundly.

"What happened?",she asked herself then it dawned on her.She fainted and Garra took her in and took care of her."I'm such an idiot...",she groaned rubbing her temples.She looked closer at Garra's face.A slight blush trickled across her face as she observed his face.'He looked just like a little boy,so cute...What the heck am I thinking!?',She mentaly slapped herself.'Maybe I should wake him up..',Hiroko was about to nudge him when he snapped his eyes open and turned to look at her.

Their faces was only inches apart,Hiroko could feel her face heating up,making it more hot.She abruptly scooted back as he stood up."You have a fever,so I took you in.",he explained although he had an idea she knew.Her hand flew up to her forehead,'I had a fever?!'Garra almost smirked,amusement flashing in his eyes."You probably still have one...",He bent down,closed his eyes, then placed his forehead on her's causing the poor girl to fluster like crazy."Hm...You're still warm.",he opened his eyes then looked into hers.Hiroko clutched her chest,'M-my heart!I-it's beating too fast!' Garra raised an eyebrow then stood up straight,putting his hand out. "Come on,we need to get you out of those clothes."Garra looked at her,'Why isn't she scared like the others?...Maybe...just maybe...she's different',hope fluttered in his eyes.Hiroko stared at his hand,blushing again,frozen.Garra frowned,'maybe she's the same after all...',"Forget it-" .He was cutt off by the girl."N-no I'll come!",She took his head before he withdrew it.His eyes widened,supprise clear inhis eyes then a slight smile formed on his mouth,'She is different after all...'.

Garra turned so she wouldn't see the pink hue on his face .While Hiroko was silently cursing at herself for stuttering,sure she got rid of it but when she's in situations like these she couldn't help it.'I'm suppose to have seven husbands...that's what the prophecy said...maybe...he's one of them?'.She wobbled feeling her strenght fading again.Garra sliped his arm around her waist to keep her balanced.Hiroko turned then their eyes met for a few seconds before he turned away. They walked to Temari's room then knocked on it.Footsteps were heard then a mumble about 3:00am in the morning.Temari opened the door to see Garra's arm around her and Hiroko leaning against him for balance.All of her grumpiness disappeared and a sly smile formed on her face.Garra's eye twitched,knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Nothing happened.",he snapped,partly embarresed as a rosy hue spread on his face.He turned away then shoved Hiroko inTemari's arms,"Give her a new pair of outfits and a towel for her to take a bath.',he quickly commanded before walking away to hide his face.Hiroko groaned trying to breathe while her face was stuffed in Temari's chest."I'm too young for this!",Hiroko groaned.She was only fourteen!

Temari helped her in then closed the door,the smile not disappearing."Soooo...did anything happened?",She asked casually as she rummaged through her clothes."Iie!!!",Hiroko answered imediatley,wildley shaking her haed.Immediately regreting it she clutched her throbing head.Temari laughed,not beleiving what she said.She handed the clothes and a towel to the girl,patting her on the head."Take good care of him for me.He may not seem like it but sometimes...he's like a little boy.He's too naive,you know?",Temari winked as Hiroko stared back,puzzled.'Like a little boy?'

Garra stood outside the bathroom waiting for Hiroko to finish.Several minutes later,the door clicked open and steam flew out. The smell of vanilla ,cinnamon,strawberry,citrus,and flowers blended nicely together filled his nose.A slim figure walked out.

Hiroko stood there facing him with her outfit folded neatly in her arms.Temari's dress was a bit too big for her but it looked pretty good on her.Her wet hair clung to her face and shoulders,making her look cuter and innocent with the dress.She leaned in closer,with a curious expression on her face.'She looks so nice...and why...is my heart beating this fast?What...is this feeling?',Garra blushed."Um...Garra-kun?",She cocked her head to the side.

'Uwah!Too cute!',Garra blushed again when he noticed he was staring.He took her clothes and with the other hand he held onto her hand.He threw her clothes in the laundry basket then opened the door to his room.A sweet smell of pine and choclate filled her nose,'It smells just like him...'.Then opened it wider to see it messy,like any boy's room would be."Uh...",Garra gestured to the bed for her to sleep on."Where would you sleep?',Hiroko asked."I'll sleep on the floor.",Garra carefully leaded her through the room.

"B-but it's your room!A-and I need to go home or else my frends will worry...',Hiroko argued. Garra spun around then leaned into her,centimeters apart. "Iie...no...please stay.",his once angry eyes turned sad and pleading.Hiroko felt her breathe get caught in her throat.He was a little over a half foot taller then her but when he looked at her...she felt so small in a good way...He pulled her in a hug then laid his head on her shoulder.Hiroko froze,fearing if she looked at him her heart would burst."Please?",he whispered in her ear,his vioce sent shivers down her spine.She nodded,giving in."Fine...I'll h-help you clean the floor so you can sleep."Garra let go, a small blush trickling across his face,and a rare full smile graced his face.

Slowly the two cleaned up the floor silently.Hiroko turned her head then noticed his gourd under the bed slightly shaking.She shrugged then laid a blanket and a pillow on the floor for Garra."Ow!",Hiroko winced as her finger scraped against a sharp part on the bed.

Garra looked up then inspected her hand."I-it's nothing to worry about,I'll go get a band aide.",she stammered.The last thing she would think Garra would do,happened.He placed her finger in his mouth then sucked it.Hiroko felt her face turn red as a tomatoe.

Finally he let go,blushing a bit.Hiroko turned the other direction,flushing.She crawled up the bed then laid down. Garra blinked,what is he doing?!Then sighed as he made himself comfortable.He was just worried the after effect of getting rid of the shikaku wouldn't happen today.Sure it'll go away in a week...but that dosen't mean it won't happen before it.

Hiroko snuggled into something warm.'Warm!?!?!',Hiroko sat up to see she was sleeping next to Garra.She had fell off the bed...again.Garra slowly opened his eyes then bolted up when he saw Hiroko,a large blush on his face."Uh.Um...s-sorry.",she stammered.He was about to say something until he felt something pound his head.Garra growled out of all the sudden.Sand rushed from under the bed,dangerously wrapping around her,then lifted her in the air.Garra screamed as a headache throbed through his head."NO!Stop",he yelled trying to stop the sand from squeezing her.

Temari woke up with cold sweat pouring down her face.The familiar sound of the sand slithering on the ground woke her up."Garra!New girl!Stop!",she shouted.Apparently she didn't know Hiroko's name.Temari sat up and was about to swing her feet out of the bed but it got caught in the blanket,making her fell head first on the floor."Gyaharg!!!!",she screamed,cluthing her head then bolted out of her room.Her fingertips brush against the door knob before she heard the sand crush against something and the splatter of something fall on the ground.Temari felt her blood run cold.Deneying that Garra would do such a thing but deep down she knew...

She was too late...

wishing she was wrong she opened the door, falling on her knees at the sight.She never saw such a...

Please Review!I'm counting on reviews to continue the story!And by the way Hinata is paired with a lot of guys so if you like Hinata with almost anyone this is the fic.

I'm sorry if it's too fluffy and mushy...but please continue reading!I'll try to update!Hope you guys like it so far!


	6. 7 BOYFRIENDS and an untenional kiss

* * *

FROM LAST CHAPTER 

Temari woke up with cold sweat pouring down her face.The familiar sound of the sand slithering on the ground woke her up."Garra!New girl!Stop!",she shouted.Apparently she didn't know Hiroko's name.Temari sat up and was about to swing her feet out of the bed but it got caught in the blanket,making her fell head first on the floor."Gyaharg!!!!",she screamed,cluthing her head then bolted out of her room.Her fingertips brush against the door knob before she heard the sand crush against something and the splatter of something fall on the ground.Temari felt her blood run cold.**Deneying that Garra would do such a thing but deep down she knew...**

**She was too late...**

**wishing she was wrong she opened the door, falling on her knees at the sight.She never saw such a...**

**

* * *

**

She never saw such a...miracle.There Hiroko was...alive.And hugging Garra as sheets of sand fell from her.Making the splattering and crunching noise she had heard.Garra sobbed as he apoligized again and again as he tightly held on to her.Hiroko nodded trying to calm him down as she wiped his tears.She looked up,spotting Temari, concern on written across the girl's face."Are you okay, Temari-chan?",Hiroko worriedly asked.

Temari let out a shocked gasp as she watch the sand retreat under the bed while hissing a sorry like apoligy."That's w-what I'm suppose to ask you!",Temari yelled at her acussingly."Ugh...I feel so lightheaded...I'm gonna faint!",Temari clutched her head.Hiroko let go to go check on Temari but Garra pulled her back in."No! Don't go!Please don't go!",he whispered in her ear.Hiroko softly smiled then placed Garra's head on her lap,stroking his hair."I'm sorry,but will you be okay?",she turned to Temari who shook out of her revire then nodded slyly."You lovebirds can enjoy all the time you need!",with that Temari slammed the door shut.Hiroko blinked, a slight blush trickled across her face.She looked down to see Garra peacefully sleeping on her lap.She smiled.She leaned against the bed then closed her eyes,letting sleep take over her.

Garra opened his eyes then looked up,seeing Hiroko asleep while he was in her lap.He shifted his weight then sat up,trying not to wake her up.Garra couldn't help but lean in until they were a few inches apart.He breathed in her scent,then lightly placed his forehead against hers.'There is really something wrong with me and my heart...but it felt good.'Hiroko opened her eyes then blushed when she noticed how close they were.Garra smirked,slight amusement in his eyes."Hiroko...",Garra trailed off as he gazed in her eyes.

Hiroko blinked when she noticed that he was leaning in even further."Garra!Wait!I...I have to tell you something...",Hiroko looked at him seriously.Garra raised an eyebrow than kept a good 2 feet distance away."Go ahead."Hiroko bit her lip,'Should I tell him?' She looked down at her hands."Garra...do you trust me?"Garra blinked,taken back. "What made you say that?"Hiroko looked up in his eyes,searching for the answer."Answer me.Do you?",she asked.Garra looked straight in her eyes,"Yes,I do." She smiled,relieved,knowing that he was telling the truth."I have a lot of secrets...but I-I can't tell anyone now or else everything I worked so hard for will be useless."Garra blankly stared at her."Can you believe in me?Even though I can't tell you my secrets?",she looked at him her eys slightly pleading.Garra smirked,"What made you think I can't?"Hiroko beamed then tackled him in a hug."But here's one thing you might need to know.",she let go nervously."Go on..."Hiroko fumbled with her hands as a furious blush formed on her cheeks."T-this isn't what I really look like...and I'm not really Hiroko and um..I...ah..suppose to h-havesevenboyfriendsbecauseofaprohecyIfound!",she blurted out.

Garra's eye twitched,"Seven boyfriends?"Hiroko shly nodded."How many already?",he asked,temper growing in his vioce.'She's mine and mine alone!,'he thought to himself."Um...you're my first.",she answered uncertainly,scared to lose him.Garra's eyes softened.He could read her like an open book.Unexpectedly,he pulled her in a hug."As long you still love me and is still mine also,I don't mind.",he whispered looking at her.Hiroko could feel tears about to fall down.She leaned in,closing the space between them.Garra froze ,a blush trickled across her face then couldn't help but respond.Finnaly they let go,breathless.Hiroko blushed,his taste lingering on her mouth...he tasted like chocalate.

"Garra do you have a birthmark like a star?",Hiroko asked.Garra thought for a moment then nodded,"Yeah,why?"Hiroko smiled,"While the prophecy stated that the seven would have a birthmark like a star...and you are one of them.",she answered."Really?...hmmm...I'm hungry now... how about another kiss?",he asked huskily as he leaned in.Hiroko blushed."I-I'll cook you some-mmph",Garr closed the space before she could finish.

Unknown to them Temari was peeking through the keyhole,watching their every move."OMIGISH!!!SOOOOCUTE!!",she accidently let out a squeal.Then clamped it shut before running in her room and muffling her squeals with a pillow.

Hiroko and Garra parted then looked at the door,a sweatdrop on their head.More squeals were heard.

* * *

2 days later 

Hiroko laughed as she pulled Garra along with her."Where are we going?"She turned to face Garra."I have to tell my team that I'm okay."Garra nodded.Then a rumbling noise was heard.Hiroko stopped then turned to look at Garra,who was blushing madly.'Kawii!He's so cute!',she blushed."How about lunch first?",Hiroko pointed to the ramen stand.He smiled.Hiroko beamed,Garra only shows her his soft side.And his smiles were only for her.They sat down then ordered while they talked to each other."I wonder how I'm gonna tell them that I was at your house.",Hiroko groaned,knowing how protective her team was.Garra gave her a reassuring smile,"You need to tell them anyway,besides they won't hurt you."

"They won't hurt me but they will hurt you.",Hiroko paled as she imagined Shizuko and Daisuke running after Garra with pitch forks.He raised an eyebrow,"Don't worry Hiri,I can take care of myself."Hiroko blushed at the nickname,Hiri?Garra smirked,pleased to see her blushing.He leaned in closer to her,"Maybe I won't have enough strength to take care of myself after all...Maybe a kiss would help..."With each word he would inch closer until only an breath was between them."Ramen!",a familiar vioce yelled. The two immediately turned away,jumping out of their seats.Only one person talks like that.Naruto."Yo what's up Garra?",Naruto waved as he entered.

"Garra...are you okay?You seem kind of breathless...",Naruto asked."I-I-I'm fine.",he grunted,out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Hiroko trying to cover her mouth as she giggled."Alright...the usual for me!",he shouted as he sat down inbetween Garra and Hiroko.Naruto turned around,finaly seeing Hiroko,he jumped up and hugged her."Hiroko-chan!Did you miss me?!",he shouted.Hiroko blushed,unaware of Garra glarring daggers at Naruto."Naruto...about last time...I'm sorry!",Hiroko got out of his grip then bowed apoligectically."I'm really sorry Naruto!",she bowed lower."Ne,Hiroko-chan!",Naruto blushed trying to get the poor girl to stand up."It's okay!",he said.Hiroko beamed then threw her arms around him,"You're the best Naru-kun!"Naruto was blushing madly,Hiroko let go then raised an eyebrow."Naru...your face is all red are you okay?",she put her hand on his forehead,taking the temperature. Naruto covered his face.

"I-I'm fine!",he sat down.Then turned around to meet an angry pair of greenish hazel eyes boring into him."Uh..",Naruto trailed off,'What did he do to Garra?Finally thier orders came."Hiroko",Garra called her name as he handed her bowl."Thank-you ,Garra-kun.",she took the bowl that over Naruto's head,who still sat inbetween the two."When did you two meet?",Naruto asked with his mouth full of noddles."We met here.",Garra quickly answered.Hiroko nodded,tying her hair into a high ponytail with a satin ribbon."I like your outfit.",Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his neck."Really?Thanks.",Hiroko smiled.She wore a purple tshirt that revealed her shoulders with black bandages wrapped around her neck.She also had bandages wrapped from her elbow to her wrist while her right arm had on a white fingerless golve.She wore short jeans with fishnets under them and ordinary ninja boots.

They slowly ate in silence except from the continual glare Naruto was recieving from somewhere.(guess who)."I'm done.I'll pay for you.",Garra got out his wallet. "No I'll pay.Its what I can do for you helping me.",Hiroko got out hers."No,I'll do it.",Garra stubornly paid the clerk after many protests from Hiroko."Why are you guys fighting like...y-your o-o-n a d-d-d-d-date!",Naruto yelled.Hiroko blushed while Garra grunted,anoyyed by the sudden outburst."I-It's not what it seems!",Hiroko stuttered,trying to keep Naruto from yelling again.His eyes flickered with disappiontment then sadness."Naru...",Hiroko whispered feeling guilty.'Why does he look so sad?'To hide it Naruto put on a fake grin,"I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you guys!Just you wait till I tell everyone Garra found a girlfriend!"At this comment the couple grew alert.If everyone knew Hiroko had a boyfriend then it'll be harder to find the other ones...beside they wanted to keep it as a secret."Naruto...",Garra growled.

"No!Naru!",Hiroko shouted but Naruto had already paid and ran out.Garra ran after but got lost in the crowd.**Inner Hiroko **seeped out."Don't you dare!Naru-kun!",Hiroko tackled Naruto to the ground. His grin grew even bigger aparently,he enjoyed Hiroko tackling him.She was on top of him(no perverted thoughts please!) with her face inches from his.Naruto grabed Hiroko's hand,pushed them behind her back like a cop would do then fliped,so he was on top of her(NO PERVERTED THOGHTS PLEASE!)He laid his knees on her's so she wouldn't kick him.His grin grew even wider as a blush appeared across her cheeks at the closeness."Garra has a gir-MMHP!?"Hiroko did the unthinkable.In desperation to shut him up...she kissed Naruto Uzamaki.

* * *

**What did you you guys think?Please comment!And Naruhina haters dont kill me ,there are still 6 more to find to be paired with Hiroko!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	7. A MISSION! ?

From last chapter

"No!Naru!",Hiroko shouted but Naruto had already paid and ran out.Garra ran after but got lost in the crowd.**Inner Hiroko **seeped out."Don't you dare!Naru-kun!",Hiroko tackled Naruto to the ground. His grin grew even bigger aparently,he enjoyed Hiroko tackling him.She was on top of him(no perverted thoughts please!) with her face inches from his.Naruto grabed Hiroko's hand,pushed them behind her back like a cop would do then fliped,so he was on top of her(NO PERVERTED THOGHTS PLEASE!)He laid his knees on her's so she wouldn't kick him.His grin grew even wider as a blush appeared across her cheeks at the closeness."Garra has a gir-MMHP!?"Hiroko did the unthinkable.In desperation to shut him up...she kissed Naruto Uzamaki.

* * *

Now

Naruto froze.Everything seemed to have frozen.He could feel his heart pounding too fast for his liking.He know what it ment.He was in love with his best friend's girlfriend.

Hiroko parted,a wild blush on her face.'I regret this already.',they thought.Hiroko stared back at him as he he stared at her.Naruto,trying his best to seem unfazed.He gave a fake goofy grin.Hiroko knew what was gonna happen.'I did it for nothing!',she cursed at herself.Naruto opened his mouth wider this time."GARRA HAS A GI-Mmmph!",sand wraped around his mouth and body,lifting Naruto off Hiroko."Get-off-of-her!",Garra said with emphasis as a large blush appeared across his face. Hiroko covered her face from embarresment,they were in public too!"H-hiroko?Are you okay?",Garra and Naruto asked but Naruto muffled it.'How am I suppose to tell Garra?',she pulled her knees to her chest,burying her face into her knee."Hiroko...",Garra worriedly knelt in front of her."I'm sorry Garra but-",she was about to apoligize but Naruto butted in."Nohp-mph-me-fauft!",(No my fault),Naruto muffled."No,it was mine.I'm sor-",Hiroko was cutt off by arms wraping around her."Don't worry I saw the whole thing.I was mad...but when you tried to tell me..I'm not anymore.Thank-you for being honest.",Garra sighed.Hiroko couldn't resist the urge,she hugged him back.

Naruto stopped struggling,he stared at the couple in front of him.He could feel a jolt of sadness rip through him."Garra...what are you doing to Naruto?,"a vioce broke them out of their trance."Shika-mphma!',Naruto beamed.Garra and Hiroko jumped apart,so much for thier secret.Shikamaru raised an eyebrow,"What have you gotten yourself into now?"Hiroko and Garra glared at Naruto."You better keep it a secret or...",Hiroko made a cuting noise,pretending to cut her neck.Naruto nodded.The sand ruffley let him go,ripping his shirt,showing off his shoulders.Hiroko blushed wildly at what she saw.It was the fact that Naruto's shoulder was nicely tanned and muscular like Garra's but because a certain birthmark.A star birthmark on his shoulder."G-Garra.",Hiroko weakly pointed to the star. Garra paled."Great.",he groaned."Hiroko!!!!",she turned around to see Daisuke running towards her.Then tackled her to the ground.

"Hiroko!You're okay!Do you have any idea how worried we were?!",he yelled on top of her.'Not again!',Hiroko blushed.Daisuke lowered his body,his chest slightly touching hers.Hiroko turned 8 shades of red,this was so embarresing!"Are you oka-" "Daisuke!", Hiroko punched him,acidentally knocking him into Naruto,sending them 10 feet in the ground.The group looked down the hole to see them bruised and burned by skidding along the floor."Opps.Are you guys okay?",Hiroko pulled Naruto and Daisuke up. "Do you think?!",Daisuke snapped."Stay still,I'll heal you.",Hiroko's hand glowed bluish pink then the wounds started to heal immediatley.Next was Naruto.'Wow...It feels so good...',Naruto thought tranced."You'll get use to it.",Daisuke helped Naruto up.Shikamru watched wide eyed.

'Who is this girl?!Why do I feel so wierd?The moment I looked at her,it felt tingly.',Shikamaru was clueless for once in his life.(awww love at first sight!)Hiroko smiled as she looked at Shikamaru."So...you must be Shikamaru.I heard a lot about you from Temari.I'm Hiroko.Nice to meet you.",she politely put out her hand."I'm sure she had told a lot of people.Nice to met you too.",Shikamru shook her hands.A tingly feeling washed over them.They abruptly let go,suprised.'It feels like when I'm around Garra...and them.(the secret boys she likes)',Hiroko blushed.

"Oh!Hiroko!I came to get you and you two for Tsunde.",Daisuke said,remembering."What for?",they asked."A mission." "WHAT?!", they yelled."She said hurry.",Daisuke walked off to the hokage."Come on Garra-kun.",Hiroko held Garra's hand then walked towards the hokage too.They boys glared enivious at Garra who glared back with a smirk.

* * *

The door opened to reveal Tsunde with Sasuke,Sakara,Neji,Ten-Ten,Lee,and Neji.Garra opened the door for Hiroko,who smiled a thanks."What's with the large group?",Naruto asked as he slamed the door shut. "You'll see.Hiroko come here.",Shizune and Tsunde gestured a chair for her to sit in.Hiroko nodded than sat inbetween the two.The others stared at her,incredibilously."Why does Hiroko-chan gets to sit next to you guys while we stand?!",Naruto complained."Shut up!We have an important A-rank mission here!",Sakara yelled.Everyone was quiet. 

"It's nearing to the jounin exams...and none of you are one yet.Well...one is but...anyway I believe Orichimaru might make a guest appearence.So I want you guys to go around,looking any signs of him.",Tsunde tapped her fingers on the desk.Everybody froze at his name."O-Orichimaru?",Hiroko stuttered,eyes wide.The person that killed her family and gave her the cursed mark.She bumped into him when she setted out.And he gave her a curse mark;that's why she bandaged her neck,so no one would know.

Tsunde continued explaining the mission.The objective was to find out what Orichimaru is planning.And they would go to the snow village where he is supposedly is.The meeting ended.Tommorro was when they would set foot.When everyone left,Hiroko went to talk to Tsunde."Tsunde,but this is Orichimaru!I don't want to go!I would only make the mission fail!",Hiroko argued.Shizune laughed at her apprentice."You will not fail.I saw the way you fought,and I believe in you."Tsunde hugged Hiroko,"I'm sorry to put you in this situation but you know the Snow village better than them.Besides,Shizune's right.WE believe in you."Hiroko could feel tears brimming along her eyelashes.

* * *

Dinner was normal."Shizuko!I found two of the boys from the prophecy!",Hiroko said."Who?",Daisuke and Shizuko asked,curiosity filling up their head."Um..ano...Garra and Naruto.I told Garra but not Naruto.", Hiroko blushed."What?!",Daisuke fummed,his face red."I did'nt tell him that I was Hinata!I just told him to trust me!Why do you have to be so mean!",Hiroko snapped."Why do you have to be so stupid!" Daisuke yelled.That comment had pierced her badly.Hiroko ran into her room and slammed the door.That was how dinner was.Later that day when they would see each other they would start cursing at one another.It was normal. 

The next morning was also normal.Hiroko woke up then yawned tiredly before noticing it was 9:35pm. "What!?I'm late!Oh,man!Grannie's gonna kill me!Why didn't the alarm turn on?",Hiroko paused...

"DAISUKE!!!!!!!!!!",a vioce screamed.Everyone laughed.Daisuke was bragging about what he did to Hiroko..now he's gonna get it.They were in the hokage's office waiting for Hiroko.Daisuke paled.He reached for the door knob but it was flung open,revealing a steaming Hiroko.


	8. Here we go!

All Hiroko wanted to do now is squeeze the pulp out of Daisuke.She grabed his neck,shaking it violetly, whispering something about payback with her dairy,bra,and her privacy.Then Daisuke mumbled something...well gagged as he tried to choke Hiroko back. Everyone was trying to contain themselves as they watch the two choke each other.They were almost exactly like brothers and sisters.Saske felt a ping of jelousy,he quickly brushed it off.He wish his brother was that friendly,but Itachi had to go kill his family. But for some reason that wasn't the only thing that made him jelous.He felt funny,he never felt like this before.It was a tingling sensation ... Sasuke growled.He hated when he didn't know what was happening to him.Now he dosen't know why he's like this for a stupid girl,he barely knew!"Stop it.We're on a mission here.",Sasuke growled.He was not a morning person either.The two ruffely let go of each other.Tsunade and Shizune tried stiffling their laughs,they were enjoying their Hinata being happy.

Hiroko cleared her throat,she hated when she lost control like that. Daisuke rubbed his sore throat as he glared at Hiroko. A long silence."Um...so..We're suppose to be heading into the Snow Village,right?", Hiroko,asked,trying to break the unbearable silence. "Yeah,but you guys will have to be in a disguise, alright?He knows all of you.",Tsunade answered,making eye contact with everyone then stared intently at Hiroko.Hiroko nodded."So here's the cover you should be going for.You guys will pretend to be a bunch of high school students,on vacation.Got it?Try acting normal.No ninja behaviors and stuff like that.Just be like silly high schools students would be.Got it?",Shizune explained. "So we try to act normal.", Sasuke said restated.Everyone nodded,understanding."But now ... disguises!",Tsunade grinned evily as she and Shizune made clones."H-huh?",Hiroko,reconized that evil glint in their eyes.She quickly dashed outside. While she could hear screams and thumps like a fight was in the room.20 minutes had passed.

It was quiet...too quiet.A distant yelp broke the silence.Hiroko shakley turned the knob then looked in.A hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stop laughing.Everyone looked so different.Ten-Ten's hair was down and turned blonde.Sakara's pink hair turned brown.Naruto's spikey blonde hair turned black and flat.Neji's eyes turned brown and his hair was shorter and in a low ponytail.Ino had her long hair cut short to her shoulders and turned red.Shikamaru had short spikey hair with a red highlight.Lee's huge eyebrows looked more humane as his hair turned a bit spikish and was dyed brown.Garra somehow had eyebrows and black hair.Daisuke...looked the same.Well,Orichimaru dosen't know him. Right now they were working on Sasuke's hair.Which was the reason why Hiroko was laughing.

"Hey!Agh!Don't touch my hair!",Sasuke yelled angerily."Why?!Your hair looks like a friggin duck's butt! Anyone would've reconized that!",Tsunade's clone yanked his hair.5 clones were holding Sasuke down as the real Shizune and Tsunade fixed him."My hair does not look like a friggin duck's butt!",Sasuke argued,his pride damaged. "Okay then...a chicken's butt.",Shizune said.Hiroko couldn't take it anymore.They looked way too funny.She bursted out laughing,drawing attention to her.Finally Sasuke was done.His "duck butt" hair turned into a brown hair tied into a low pontail.His eyes were now a green color. "Okay,Hiroko-chan... it's your turn!",Tsunade laughed evily.Hiroko stoped laughing then froze."Eeep!",Hiroko ran out with Shizune and Tsunade running after.

The group looked out of the window to see Hiroko on the grounds,in front of them.Tsunade and Shizune grabed her legs then dragged a thrashing Hiroko back."I'm telling you,no make up!No make-up!",Hiroko screamed. Then the three of them threw strings of curses at each other.The group laughed. Finally Tsunade and Shizune made it to the room,still drging Hiroko.They let her go ruffley. THUMP!"Ow!",Hiroko rubbed her legs."Alright...",Shizune and Tsunade eyed her like a evil scientist doing a twisted experiment. Hiroko gulped,edging away.They slowly reached out for her."I give up!",she threw her hands up.Shizune and Tsunade laughed."But!",Hiroko interjected."What now?!",Tsunade groaned. "I'll disguise myself.", Hiroko crossed her arms in front of her."Fine...at least it'll save the hassle.",Shizune agreed.The others gaped,just like that?Well,Tsunade and Shizune did have a soft spot for Hinata ...er Hiroko.

Hiroko breathed out in relief then shuddered at what her teachers would have done to her.Hiroko quickly did some hand seals then turned into a entirley different girl.She had really light blue hair and icy aquamarine eyes. Her hair was to her shoulder and layered nicely.She wore short blue jeans and a regular purple shirt.Everyone else was dressed in normal attire too.Hiroko sheepishly smiled while the others gaped.

* * *

Sasuke's name was now Yuki while Naruto's was Ryo.Garra's was Sieya.The rest had their normal names. "Okay,you will look like this until you come back here after you finish the mission.Then we will dispell it so you will turn back to normal."Everyone nodded then said good bye.They headed towards the ship that was suppose to be a cruise ship,taking them to the Snow village..Hiroko flinched,her arm throbed again.She was suppressing too many things and it was putting stress on her,mostly her birthmark.She looked up at the humongous ship.It was towering over her,somehow giving a bad feeling to her.She clutched her stomach.She haven't been on a mission for ages and she mostly failed her past missions.'But you've changed right?Don't do this to your self.You're better than before.Show them...your true light...',a vioce whispered in her ear.Hiroko snapped her head up then looked around for the source of the vioce. It was vaguely familiar.It sounded like a ten year old's vioce though. A weird calming feeling washed over her,draining away all of her bad thoughts earlier.Hiroko looked around,curious of what was happening.An unconious ghost of a small smile appeared on her face as if someone inside of her was smiling."Hiroko!",Garra yelled,noticing her lagging behind.Hiroko snapped out of her trance then smiled,running to catch up with him.Garra gave a quick rare smile as he discretley held her hand,boarding onto the ship. 

They gasped as they looked inside the ship,it was humungous!And so fancy and delicate too.It was definately a cruise ship.The ship jolted as it began it's journey.The girls giggled as they went up deck,to see the ocean view.It was wonderful.Hiroko and Garra let go of each other relauntenly before following the others. Hiroko ran to the front,a smile drawn across her face. She looked out into the sea,listening to the roaring and crashing waves with her eyes closed. The wind blew against her face,blowing her hair everywhere.Garra felt his heart stop as he looked at Hiroko,unable to take his eyes off of her.He wanted to hold her but instead tore his eyes away.He knew he drastically changed...for her...the girl he loved.Sasuke glanced around the ship before his eyes landed on Hiroko.The same fluttery and tingley feeling washed over him.He abruptly looked away,what is wrong with him?!Shikamaru blushed a he peeked at her then quickly looked away,'What is happening to me?!' Neji absentley looked ahead into the waves as a thought of his cousin ran into his mind."Hinata-sama ...I wish you're here.",he whispered. Hiroko's eyes snapped open,'did someone just say Hinata'? Naruto looked up meeting Hiroko's eyes for a few moments before she turned away. He twiddled with his fingers,remembering the kiss.'What in the world is wrong with me! I will only love Hinata! Why am I like this for Hiroko!?It's my fault Hinata died,is this how I repay her?...',Naruto gritted his teeth. Daisuke sighed heavily as he looked out into the sea then stealing glances at his _crush_ (guess who?) before looking back to the sea. Ten-ten,Sakara,and Ino sighed dreamily as they thought of their boyfriends.Lee...was yelling about something with youthfullness but everyone ignored him as usual.

The day went by supprisingly fast. Now it was 12:00 pm. Hiroko tossed in her bed,she couldn't sleep.She slowly opened her eyes. She sighed then looked out of the window,looking into the sea.She got up,taking a water bottle with her then opened the door.She was wearing an oversized shirt and black shorts. Hiroko ran a hand through her hair as she breathed in the salty air.A gagging sound was heard.Hiroko winced,more gaging was heard. Who ever it was,they were having a ruff time.Curious,she followed the noise. Hiroko blinked as the moon shinned brightly as it came out of the clouds.A gust of wind blew at her.Hiroko stoped when she relized the sound was comming from the person,several feet away from her. He stoped,taking a breath in. Hiroko walked up to him,handing him the water bottle in her hand. He looked up,supprise written on his face."Hiroko?",his vioce was a bit familiar.Then it dawned on her. "Sasu-I mean Yuki?",Hiroko sheepishley smiled at her mistake.(I will call the boys by their disguises from now on) Yuki rolled his eyes then took the water bottle,gulping it down. "Are you okay?",Hiroko asked. "I'm fine.",he grunted.It wasn't that he was sea sick but he ate something that made him sick."O-oh.",she stuttered. Hiroko mentally slaped herself.Why was she so nervous?When she's really nervous she stutters.Guess bad habits really die hard...Yuki raised an eyebrow.What was with the stuttering? "How long have you been here anyway?", he asked,taking another sip. Hiroko tapped her chin as her brows furrowed in thought,trying to remember. He couldn't help but think that she was so cute. "U-um...around 5 or 7 days.",she answered. Yuki slightly nodded. Hiroko leaned against the railing then smiled as the wind blew softly at her face,with the moonlight giving a glowing effect to her face. Yuki felt his heart stopped.He looked away before he would get too tranced.

"Yuki-kun...how did that Hyuuga Hinata really die?",Hiroko asked,looking at him.Yuki paused."I don't really know her.But I heard she died on her way to a mission.She was believed to be killed by a group of bandits.We never found her body and Tsunade never said it was really her death but there were too many undeniable clues.Naruto blamed himself for it when he found out.",Yuki answered. Hiroko's eyes widened,a memory flashed in her head.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback,4 yrs ago_

Hinata yawned as she cleaned up camp.It had already been a couple of days. Hinata had been steadily improving already. She was already getting better,and it made her happy.She shifted the weight of her backpack as she walked through the forest. A distant rustling alerted her ears. On impulse she activated her Byacktogun, narrowily missing a kunai."Heh.So this one might be hard.",a raspy vioce sounded above of her."Well,I was getting bored.", a woman walked out into the clearing.Hinata put her body in a defensive posistion."Heh,she's purty cute!",another man jumped onto a nearby branch."It looks like this squirt has Byacktogun...hmmm the information on it will become usefull.", the raspy vioce hissed,revealing herself to be a woman.Hinata's eyes widened,'shoot'!"Well get her idiots!",the woman hissed. They lunged for her throwing weapons at her. Hinata's eyes flashed red as black pinwheels swirled in her eyes.It was Byacktogun and Sharingun combined_.(In the first chapter,it said she had the sharingun remember?)_She was able to see moves before they happened.Hinata swiftly dodged them but one narrowly cut her shoulder. Her jacket soon had a tiny patch of blood. Hinata griped the key around her neck."Give me strength.",she whispered as she took out the flute.Hinata held it like a sword as she carefully pulsed chakara into it.They laughed."Finally some entertainment!",the man laughed twistedly.

Hinata stared back at them defianatley.She went to far to just let it end here!She still needed to uncover and find out about her and her past!She's not going to run away!No more!They charged at her blindly throwing jutsus at her.A picture of roots bursting out of the ground flashed in her head. Hinata jumped just in time before the roots grabed for her.A picture of vines wrapping around her,alerted her as she tried to jump out of the way in time.But Hinata wasn't lucky this time.Vines ruffley wraped around her,squeezing her tightly.Hinata let out a yelp as it tugged at her body in different directions. The flute pulsed red as the key turned ruby.Slowly the flute turned ruby too.A fire charecter marked on Hinata's right arm,burning into her as it did the same to her flute.She winced as she looked at her arm. A faint outline of a dragon slowly formed.'It begins today...',a vioce whispered to her as Hinata screamed,pain searing through her head. She glowed red as she felt something inside unlock,releasing whatever it was.She pulsed red as her body grew hot yet it felt good.Hinata stopped screaming when she felt her unbearable headache go away.Suddenly the vines were set on fire,dropping her to the ground with a thump.

Hinata groaned then felt her Byacktogun and Sharingun deactivate.The group stared at her curiously."What was that about?",the woman asked,baffled."Who cares?!Let's just finsh her already!",the unpatient man growled.They all rushed towards her,with a weapon in hand. Hinata screamed as she felt a cold metal object piecre through her chest.The man smirked than ruffley pulled it out."You were a same old weakling in the end after all.",he spat as the others threw continous kicks at her.Hinata was flung into a tree,smashing it in half.She opened her eyes,staring at them defianately."I...am not weak!",she coughed as blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth.She staggered as she stood up,clutching her wound.

They mockingly laughed."Stupid fool.",the woman hissed.They ran towards her again,laughing maliciously.Hinata threw her jacket off to fight easier.Hinata gripped her flute,chakra flowing in it,suddenly getting an urge to blow in it.Hinata quickly blew in it then fire bursted in front of her protectively.She blew more forcefully, creating an roaring force of fire,hurling it at the bandits.They screamed in terror as they were burned.Then they ran away cowardly as qiuckly as they arrivied.Hinata blinked then stared at her flute as it slowly turned back to normal."How did I do that?",She wondered.Then she felt pain shot through her chest.Quickly healing it,she coughed out blood,near her jacket.She breathed out,it felt better now."I'd better leave before-cough-someone else finds..me.".Hinata quickly gathered her things then tried to walk away quickly before anymore bandits came.But left her jacket and the evidence of the battle for wondering minds.That was only one of her million encounters.

* * *

"Everyone said she was an honorable ninja though.Too bad I didn't know her.",Yuki broke her out of her trance. Hiroko blinked,her an hornorable ninja?Must be mistaking her for someone else."Why you ask?",Yuki asked her this time."I was...curious.That's all.",Hiroko answered.Maybe sasuke ain't so bad...he seems kinda...nice.Yuki raised an eyebrow as he looke at the daydreaming girl.Amusement flickered in his eyes.What is she thinking about?Hiroko looked up then gave him a smile.I wonder just what will happen on this mission...

* * *

**Thank-you for those that reviewed!Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *


	9. I wish every morning was like thisWHAT?

* * *

Lights flooded in through the small window. Hiroko groaned then pulled the covers over her head. She wasn't a morning person. Then snuggled into something soft and warm. She smiled,'It feels so nice'. Wait...warm?She opened her eyes to see herself staring into a chest that had a familiar chocolate and pine scent. "Garra?",Hiroko looked up to see a sleeping Garra next to her. A large blush appeared across her face.'What is he doing in here?!',she thought. Then he stirred and opened his eyes,looking at her. "U-um,what are you doing in h-here?", Hiroko stuttered. Garra raised an eyebrow,"What? You don't want me to?" Hiroko blushed redder when he moved closer,his breath tickling her face. "I couldn't sleep with you on my mind. And I wanted to be next to you.", he whispered in her ear,sending shivers down her spine. He smirked,satisfied then stroke her cheek with his thumb. "Hiroko...don't you understand?I love you.",he whispered.He pulled closer,his lips brushing against hers. Hiroko closed her eyes then pressed her lips against his.She wished every morning was like this...

* * *

Garra opened the door to Hiroko's room. He peeked inside to see that she was still sleeping.A small smile appeared on his face as he sat on the bed,next to her. She was sleeping like a little girl,curled up in a ball but for some reason,her cheeks were all red.Garra frowned,'Is her fever back?' He placed a hand on her forehead,checking her temperature. It was kinda cool,nothing's wrong.Then she mumbled something under her breath. "I love you too...Garra...". Garra's face fell,she was dreaming about him?! That was why she's all red? She was blushing?!A small blush trickled across his face,"What is she dreaming about?" He leaned closer,trying to hear whatever she was whispering. Unfortunately he tripped then fell on her. 

Hiroko opened her eyes,then it widened when she saw Garra on top of her.'It was a dream?!',she blushed redder.'Oh man!I could've said something in my sleep!',she blinked. Garra blinked as well. They were inches apart. Their hearts were beating like crazy.Unconiously, Garra leaned in until there was only a breathe away.Hiroko felt her cheeks burn,'just like in my dream!' They slowly closed their eyes then just when their lips only slightly brushed against each other, the door slammed open."Hiroko-chan it's time to wake up- OMFG!WHAT THE HELL?!",Naruto yelled, scaring the living daylights out of the poor couple. The two immedaitely pulled apart ,blushing like a tomatoe. 'This didn't happen in my dream...!',Hiroko blushed even redder relizing how disappionted she was.

Naruto just stood there gapping at the couple."What are you doing in here?!",Garra growled ,trying his best to hide his blush.Hiroko pulled the covers over her head from embaressment."Uh-um...were you two having-uh...um...b-b-busy?",Naruto stammered. The couple immedaitely shook their head. "NO!",they shouted. Naruto slightly nodded,not really believeing what he just saw."This better not get out Naruto.", Garra growled. Naruto nodded anxiously,remebering what happened to him the other day."U-uh, it's time for breakfeast.",he stuttered before running off.Garra and Hiroko stared at one and another for a while until Garra stood up. "I'll go eat.Hurry up.",he said before closing the door behind her. Hiroko pouted,she actually really wanted to kiss Garra!But their moment was ruined!She yawned then slowly fell back to sleep, hoping to have the same dream again.

* * *

Hiroko put on dark blue t-shirt and short jeans before racing up to where the cafeteria was.She yawned then stretched,noticing it was already 12:00."Guess I'm having lunch.", she said as she looked at her watch. She sat down at a table then ordered a sandwhich. Hiroko looked around to see if any of her friends where there. Spotting a familiar pineapple head,she grabbed her sandwhich then sat down next to him." Hey Shikamaru!Did you just wake up?",Hiroko asked as she waved a hand in front of his face.He looked sleepy. Shikamaru blinked then looked up ,finally noticing the girl that kept him up all night. He slightly blushed,he had been thinking about her all night and it was hard to sleep plus he was never an morning person. He nodded. "Oh, I did too.I'm not much of an morning person. I can see you aren't either.", she yawned again. 

Shikamaru smiled then chomped on his burger."Hmph.I wonder whats wrong with Naruto though. He seemed...really quiet.",he wondered. Hiroko paused mid bite then turned to look at Shikamaru. "Really? Did he say anything?",Hiroko asked.Shikamau paused. "No...but he seemed really down though.",he answered. Hiroko qiuckly finished her sandwhich then paid before racing off to find Naruto."Bye Shika-kun!", she waved before disappearing at a corner.Shikamaru blinked,"Wow...she can even eat faster then Choji and Naruto!"

* * *

Hiroko looked around for Naruto,she felt guilty for making him feel sad."Why am I guilty again?",she asked herself. She sighed then looked around for him,after all...he did have the star birthmark.A blush lit her cheeks when she remembered the day they kissed."Hmph.",a familiar vioce grunted near her.She raced towards the vioce then sighed in relief when she saw Naruto there.Just when she was about to call out to him,he said something."What is wrong with me?I like Hinata...not Hiroko?...So why is she always in my thoughts?!", Naruto sighed as he shook his head. A hand flew to her mouth as Hiroko hid behind wall.'What?', her heart raced. "Man...besides Hiroko loves Garra.I mean who would love a demon boy like me?", his vioce cracked. Hiroko felt her heart break at the sadness in his vioce. 

"Besides...when Hinata was still alive...she didn't even notice me.Who would? I'm just a stupid demon.", Naruto's vioce trembled. "Damn it Naruto! It's your fault Hinata died!You swore that you would never forget her at her _grave_ !Now you're thinking about someone else?And your bestfriend's girlfriend too!Ugh!What the hell is wrong with you?!",Naruto groaned.Hiroko peeked a glance at him,he was really sad. "Even if Hinata still was alive she wouldn't love a demon like me anyway.So how would Hiroko will...?Quit daydreaming Naruto!" He froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto...",Hiroko sighed. Naruto jumped,shocked and supprised to see her there."Wha?!How come I didn't sense you or a-anything?", Naruto blushed,fearing that she might of heard him talking.

"Naruto I-",Hiroko opened her mouth to say...

* * *

To be continued!MUHAHAHAHAH! 

Don't worry I'll update soon! Please Review!

Thanks for those that reviewd in the past!Thankies!


	10. Romantic cruise gone Stormy

"Naruto I-", just when she was going to tell him, the boat lurched foreword then dangerously tilted, from a huge wave. "Ahh!",Hiroko stumbled foreword then fell out of the boat but grabbed the railings just in time."Hiroko!", Naruto held out his and then pulled her up just before another wave crashed into the boat,making a dangerous rocking movement. "Something doesn't seem right.", Hiroko narrowed her eyes as she looked up to see the stormy gray sky.

"It was a perfect weather before...", Naruto mumbled under his breathe. The boat rocked again, they stumbled to regain their balance. "Lets go check on the others.", Hiroko said as she ran to the front of the boat, spotting them immediately. "Whats going on?!", Sakara yelled as she helped Ino up. "This doesn't seem right...", Shikamaru yelled as he held onto the railings.

"Wheres Gar- I mean Sieya?!", Hiroko yelled as she caught Ten-Ten from her fall. "I don't know!", Neji yelled over the wind. "Nar-Ryo,can you make sure he's okay?", Hiroko yelled. Ryo nodded then ran into the rooms looking for Sieya. The boat rocked again, sending Yuki off the boat.

Yuki shutted his eyes closed and prepared himself for the crashing waves. Instead he didn't feel it. He looked up to see a small hand holding his, keeping him from falling. "Hiroko?", Yuki asked as she pulled him up. "You're so heavy..!", Hiroko grunted as she pulled back on the boat. "T-Thanks.", he mumbled. Hiroko nodded then the door to a room slammed open. "He's gone!", Ryo yelled. "What?!", Hiroko looked in Sieya's room to see no one. "Orichimaru...", Hiroko hissed."He's gone?", Lee asked palely.

"Strap yourselves are else you'll fall overboard!", Neji yelled as he held onto a pole. Everyone did what he said but it wasn't working. The boat was rocking back and forth too violently. "I have to stop this!", Hiroko ran in her room then got out her flute. She closed her eyes as her key and the flute turned into aquamarine with the water character marked on it. "Ah!", Hiroko winced as she felt her arm throb the suppressing her chakra.She looked at her arm to see it palely glowing then at her neck where the curse mark was. It was giving off a dim evil aura as if joyed that a certain someone was near. "HE is definately here.",she hissed as she felt the curse mark throb.

She peeked outside to see the others too busy to notice her. She ran to the back of the ship then locked her feet at the railing so she won't go overboard. Hiroko took a deep breathe then blew into the flute,making a graceful melody with it, easing the atmosphere. The wind slowed down as the waves eased, as if the melody was calming it down. Daisuke ran to the back to see her playing and released a relieved sigh. "Now you do it!", he shook his head disapprovingly at her. Hiroko stopped then giggled.

Just when she stopped, the peaceful atmosphere was replaced with a dreadful one as the clouds cracked with thunder; sending hard rain. "You've got to be kidding! We're only half way there too! Now this!?", Daisuke growled as he helped her up. "At least the ship won't go down with us!", Hiroko yelled over the pounding sound of the rain. Everyone was already soaked to bone, and hail was starting to fall.

"This is too fishy!First the waves, then Sieya disappears, now this! I say it has something to do with Orichimaru!", Hiroko yelled as her flute turned into water, going back into her key. "Can't you do something?!", Daisuke yelled as lighting flashed above them. Hiroko shook her head, "I can but I suppressed my chakra already so I can't do something beyond jounin level!" "But your powers surpasses sanin,even Tsunade!", Daisuke yelled again. "It'll put too much pressure on my body if I do it! And my chakra would alert anyone near here. And HE'S around here!", Hiroko answered.

"Ahhh!", a scream tore them from their conservation. They went to the front to see Ino hanging on the edge of the railing. "Ino!", everyone yelled and ran after her but most slipped from the slippery floor. "Everyone get inside wheres it safer and dry!I'll get her!", Hiroko yelled, giving orders. " Hai!", they listened, suddenly pulled by her commanding and authorative aura. They quickly went into one room, sheltering from the rain. Hiroko looked down,squinting to see because of the rain and the lack of light.

Thunder boomed overhead as lighting flashed. Hiroko gritted her teeth,she hated thunder and the hail was making her quite sore. "Ino! Grab my hand!", Hiroko yelled as she tried reaching for the blond. Ino reached but her fingertips didn't even reach, she put her hand back down to keep her from falling. "I can't reach it!", Ino shook her head. "Come on! You can do it!", Hiroko reached down farther. "I can't do it!", Ino sobbed as she looked down to the stormy icy waves.

"You can do it! I believe you can do it! I won't let you fall, I promise!", Hiroko looked at her solemnly. Ino blinked then nodded,"I-I believe you...I can do it!" Ino reached up, their fingers slightly brushed against each other but then a huge wave crashed down below, rocking the boat. Ino slipped, falling down. "Ino!", Hiroko yelled as she jumped after, putting chakra on her feet so she can walk on the ship sideways, running after Ino.

"Ino closed her eyes to prepare herself for the icy water but didn't fell it. She opened it to see Hiroko holding onto her shirt with both hands. "I promised you I wouldn't let you fall!", Hiroko grunted as she tried pulling her up but Hiroko's feet was slowly sliding down from the hard rain. "If only I didn't suppress my chakara then none of this would happen! At least my chakara would've have been strong enough to hold me down!', Hiroko groaned as she tried pulled Ino up,feeling a bit woozy and warm. Hiroko shook her head,'I can't be sick!'. Ino frowned nervously, "Are you okay?"

Her feet was slipping down again and at a fast rate."Uhaagh!", Hiroko screamed from effort as she threw Ino up, back onto the boat. Ino landed with a thump then scrambled to the railing and screamed when she saw Hiroko fall into the water. "Hiroko!NO!", Ino was about to jump after but a hand stopped her. She turned around to see Lee holding her back. "Even if you do reach her, you BOTH won't survive. We're gonna have to hope for the best.",he whispered, his eyes blank. For once Rock Lee made sense but she wished he didn't. Ino sobbed when when she saw Hiroko disappear from sight.

Hiroko plunged into the water when her chakara couldn't hold her up anymore. She gasped in shock when the icy water washed over her,it was way colder then at the waterfall she use to train at. Hiroko struggled to stay floating but the waves just kept on pulling her under and the rain pushed her down with the help of the wind. "Ah!", Hiroko screamed just before a huge wave knocked her down way under. She blinked to stay awake but she felt warm and dizzy before her vision faded to black. The last thing she saw was the blueness of the water and a ..small blurred figure coming at her.

* * *

_What do you guys think? Do you guys like this chapter? Is it too short? Well thanks for those that did review! Please tell me how you like it so far!_


	11. Dead? Or Alive?

The air was damp with the smell of wet earth and the salty sea. The sky shone a dim color of blue as the clouds parted, revealing the sun. They stood in silence as the boat calmed down, their hearts heavy with their loss. They slowly walked out of their room then looked around the boat to take in the damage. The front had their things blown away and some of the railings blown off, it was a messy sight.

"She's...gone.", Ino whispered unbelievingly as her eyes searched the endless waters for any sign of their comrade. She shut her eyes tightly together as she tried to stop the tears.

"Because of me...", Ino finished, her voice trembling when the scene flashed through her head again. The wind wisped by her gently, carrying a familiar strawberry,citrus, lilac scent. Naruto sniffed the air, his fox senses picking up the smell.

"She's still alive...I can smell her.", Naruto breathed out in relief."But she's quite far.", he added. Ino clutched her chest in relief. Sakara patted her comfortingly.

"It's not your fault. Nobody wanted this to happen.", Sakara put on a smile, brighting Ino up. Daisuke narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"Orichimaru...!", Daisuke spat, earning surprised stares. He turned to look at the rest of the ninjas. "It's him." , he answered more clearly at their questioning faces.

"Of course...it all fall into a perfect piece now. He knew we were coming.", Neji sighed. Yuki turned to glare at him."How?! Don't tell me there's a rat somewhere!", he snapped.

Naruto shrugged," Either that or he makes these storms to lead the boats away from him. I don't think anybody here would work with him." Everyone looked at each other with trust in their eyes, they knew that wouldn't happen.

"What about Garra?", Lee asked as he leaned against a pole. "We have to find him, along with Hiroko. But Garra...", Sakara trailed off. "Orichimaru could have him, waiting for us to come get him and fall into whatever he has for us.", Ten-Ten finished for her.

"I should've have killed him back then...", Yuki growled. Everyone turned to look at him, remembering that he was Orichimaru's _favorite body. _"Hiroko probably got washed up at the Snow Village already. Lets continue our mission.", Shikamaru sighed heavily, remebering her.

"Lets hurry.", Naruto sighed anxiously, hoping that his friends are okay. "Please be okay.", Daisuke whispered , looking out into the blue horizon. Yuki grunted although hoping the same thing.

* * *

Two figures were spotted in a icy cave. One was standing, with a dark and mysterious aura around him. The other laid unconscious on the floor. The one standing looked down at the other one, the eyes that was suppose to hold stone cold killer's glare was replaced by a soft, worried expression. His blood red eyes scanned studied the other figure, a small expression of tenderness in them. He fed more wood to the fire then kneeled down next to the other person, carefully stroking her wet, cold face. "I made it just in time...", his husky voice stirred the other person. 

Alerted, he stood up and prepared to leave before glancing at her once more. Her icy blue eyes opened, starring into his. "Itachi-kun...?", she whispered weakly before blacking out again. He paused ,mid step, kneeling next to her again. " Take care my angel.", he whispered in her ear then disappeared before she can wake up again, after pulling her out into the open;near the sea where she can be found. The fire quickly went out when the wind blew by, sending smoke up into the sky. He was just keeping her warm until she got a bit better, the other members would not be pleased if he was late to the meeting.

* * *

"Father...I see smoke!", a 18 yr old girl pointed to the sky. Her father looked up then narrowed his eyes. "It's near the sea...no one usually goes out her...", her father trailed off in thought. "Must be someone ship wrecked. The storms are getting worse...", her daughter said as she climbed over a pile of snow. Her father followed, carefully making his way. "What's that?", the girl pointed out a light blue figure near the roaring waters. 

"Omigosh!", she yelled when she came closer, identifying the figure as a 14 yr old girl. "Papa! It's a girl!", she yelled pulling Hiroko away from the on coming tides.

"Lets take her back home, she looks like shes not in a good shape.", her father said, looking at Hiroko sharply. His daughter nodded, picking the girl up in bridal style.

* * *

The fire cracked, as the two studied the girl. "She's so pretty...", the daughter jealousy stroke Hiroko's silky light blue hair. "Tanya, get me a hot piece of wet cloth.", the father ordered, as Tanya, the daughter, went to get what was asked. 

Hiroko groaned when she felt something hot being placed on her cold forehead. The place was so warm, and soft...Hiroko's eyes snapped open. "Father, she's awake!", Tanya squealed , as the father came to check on the girl.

Hiroko blinked as she stared at the two strangers. The daughter had short,curly brown hair and brown eyes. Her father had brown hair but green eyes, he looked around 50. Hiroko blinked again, sitting up then groaning when she felt a headache. "Easy, there. What happened to you?", the father placed a hand on her shoulder. Hiroko blinked, her memories coming back to her.

_**FlashBack**_

**Her feet was slipping down again and at a fast rate."Uhaagh!", Hiroko screamed from effort as she threw Ino up, back onto the boat. Ino landed with a thump then scrambled to the railing and screamed when she saw Hiroko fall into the water. "Hiroko!NO!", Ino was about to jump after but a hand stopped her. She turned around to see Lee holding her back. "Even if you do reach her, you BOTH won't survive. We're gonna have to hope for the best.",he whispered, his eyes blank. For once Rock Lee made sense but she wished he didn't. Ino sobbed when when she saw Hiroko disappear from sight.**

**Hiroko plunged into the water when her chakara couldn't hold her up anymore. She gasped in shock when the icy water washed over her,it was way colder then at the waterfall she use to train at. Hiroko struggled to stay floating but the waves just kept on pulling her under and the rain pushed her down with the help of the wind. "Ah!", Hiroko screamed just before a huge wave knocked her down way under. She blinked to stay awake but she felt warm and dizzy before her vision faded to black. The last thing she saw was the blueness of the water and a ..small blurred figure coming at her.**

_**End OF Flashback**_

"_Take care my angel...",_Hiroko blinked, it was him...that figure in the ocean. A small smile fromed on her lips,' He still cares.' "Um, are you okay?", Tanya asked, snapping Hiroko out of her trance. She dumbly nodded. "I-I remember...I fell into the sea when the storm hit the boat.", Hiroko spoke. Then her eyes widened, remembering her friends.

"Oh no! The ship!", Hiroko gasped, thinking of what could've happened to them. "Where was I found?! I have to help my friends! Was I the only found?", Hiroko asked frantically. "You... were the only one there.", Tanya answered.

Hiroko paled.'What about Garra?!', Hiroko thought. She slumped against the wall. "Thank-you for helping me. Thank-you so very much. I owe you one.", Hiroko turned to them then gave a big thankfull smile. Although her eyes told a different story but her real feelings were well covered by gratitude and innocence.

The place was cold, freezing cold...but had a heavy...musty smell. Garra opened his eyes to find himself in a cage. He looked around to see if anyone was there. "Where am I?", he grunted as he kicked the cage, it was slowly absorbing his chakra.

"I see you're awake.", a familiar vioce was heard. Garra looked up, supprised to see the figure before him but masked it with his usuall emoitionless face. "what do you want?", Garra snapped.

"You'll sssee. I'll get her this time! Ssshe won't get away this time. With you in my hands, they'll come running for you. And sssshe'll be there.", he hissed as his bloodlust eyes glared at Garra.

Garra glared back."Who the hell are you talking about?!",he snapped. "Well...my daughter of courssse.", Orichimaru laughed at Garra's suppised face."You have a daughter?"

* * *

_Do you guys like it? Thanks again for those who review! I check for reviews almost everyday to see how you guys like it. And I'm glad you do so far! _


	12. Unexpected supprise

The sky was dark with no moon, just dim stars shinning. Hiroko closed her eyes as her mind drifted back to HIM. The one that killed her familiy...but let her live.

_**"Why?", she had asked him but he just petted her head then smiled. It was rare to see him smile but he only did it in front of her."You're my daughter silly.", he answered tenderly. She screamed then shook her head wildly. "No! You killed my real father!",she stepped away from him then pointed to a dead man several feet away from her. "He's my father!", she yelled, her eyes turning into a dark greyish red. "You killed him!",she screamed as she glared accusingly."You killed everyone I loved!", her voice wavered as she tried to hold back her tears. "Sweetie,don't say that! I love you.",he frowned wiping a bloodstain off her cheek;but it wasn't her blood. She pushed him away, "What do you want from me? I'm not your daughter...!"**_

_**He looked at her angerily,"Your mom was a fool to go with your father instead of me! You are suppose to be my child! Not his! This is what he gets! And what you get for being born into this family, being the cursed heir in once a million years!". She looked away,knowing what he was saying. There is a heir that is born once in a million years, cursed with dark tainted powers and pure light powers. There was a falling star on its birth, anyone who witnessed it, the heir would get it's DNA then have the same powers as them. She or he would lead the fate of his or hers most precious ones. That was either death,destruction, or happiness and hope.**_

_**"My blood is in you also, so that makes you my child!", he snapped. "Now come!",he pulled her hand. "No!I'm staying here!I'd rather die with them in honor then go with someone like you!",she pulled from his grip."Honey you're only around 2 and a half. You want to die already? You're really intelligent for a 2 and a half year old too. But this is stupid,sweetie.",he sighed. She collasped into the floor,sitting in a pile of her mother's blood. A tear escaped her eye as she stroked her mother's silver hair that was matted with fresh blood. Her mom always had reminded her of the moon because of her gracefullness and her glowing smile.And the moon was always there,but she wasn't sure about that anymore.The girl looked up at the killer, with blank eyes."Kill me...I want to go with them. Not you.",she said staring into his snake like eyes. He sneered,"Fine!"**_

_**She closed her eyes but felt nothing. She opened them again, confusion written in her tainted innocent eyes.He stood there, about to slash her neck but stoped. He closed his eyes, he knew he had a soft spot for her. He was weak when he was with her.She stared up at him with those innocent eyes of hers, turning blue from the confusion. He growled then knocked her out, not pleased with himself.He looked down at her limp body then sighed. He swiflty turned, walking away. "I will come for you again.", he hissed.The he turned around looking at her,longingness flashed in his eyes before he set the house on fire. HE knew she wouldn't be killed in the fire. It would help her instead. **_

"Hiroko-chan? Are you okay?", Tanya asked as she handed the petite girl a glass of hot chocalate. "I'm fine thanks.", Hiroko smiled as she scooted over,on the bench so Tanya can sit. "I'm sorry about your friends.",the older girl apoligized. "Theres nothing for you to apoligize about. I bet they're fine. I believe in them...!",Hiroko smiled as she looked up at the half moon. She smiled wider when she saw a familiar woman with silver hair flash in front of the moon and stares. "Mother...please help them...", she whispered as the moon shined brighter as if saying yes.

* * *

The boat lurched to a stop, finally at the harbor. It took the group 5 hours to find a place to stay and settle down. "Hiroko was suppose to bring us to her house...", Ryo slightly whined. "I'm sorry guys but I don't have the keys. I use to live with her also but it was her house so she kept the key.", Daisuke apoligized as he slumped onto the hotal's bed. "It's not your fault.", Ten-Ten smiled weakly at the metion of their friend. "I hope she's okay.", Sakara whispered as she looked out of the window,watching the snow fall down. Silence. They were thinking the same thing. The boys sighed heavily as the girls just watched each other,waiting for something to happen.

* * *

Hiroko woke up when the sun flooded in the window. A small groan escaped her mouth as she opened her eyes to glare at the window. She pulled the blanket over her head to sleep again but a voice stopped her. "Would you like some breakfeast?", Tanya asked as she poped in the room. Hiroko groaned sitting up,then nodded tiredly. She eyed Tanya as she shuffled around the kitchen trying to make something. "Hey, don't you...remember me?", Hiroko asked. Tanya stopped then looked at her questioningly. "I thought you were shipwrecked.",she said as she took out a pan. Hiroko sighed, when she was here she was a well known 12yr old jounin. "I was but I been here before.", Hiroko explained, happy that Tanya dosen't know. The morning went by smoothly until Hiroko decided to leave. 

"You're leaving already?",the dad asked worriedly. "I don't want you to go!", Tanya sobbed as she threw a hug around Hiroko.The two had grown very close even if their time together wasn't very long. Hiroko smiled then hugged the older girl back. "I'm sorry but I have to find my friends. Maybe we'll see each other one day.", Hiroko letted go then wiped a tear off of Tanya's face.Tanya nodded then smiled as she watch her knew friend walk into the endless snow,leading her to the Village.

* * *

Hiroko ran inside the village after seeing the familiar boat docked at the harbor, hope fluttering in her stomach. She ran around the familiar streets frantically, searching for them. She stopped when she felt their chakara signatures at the hotal in front of her. Hiroko smiled as she ran into the hotal, up and down the stairs following their signatures. She looked at the door in front of her,sensing that all of them was in there. She smiled then opened the door,expecting them to be there. But instead she was met with an empty room with blood spattered here and there. Hiroko gasped, sensing the familiar evil chakara signature. She clenched her teeth. "Orichimaru!", she hissed, kicking a table into the door, smashing it into pieces.

* * *

Ryo gasped in pain as he struggled to stop the blood flow in his arm. The others weren't faring well either. Ten-Ten had a head injury and a sprained ankle. Sakara had the same thing, the two girls had collided with each other and twisted their ankle trying to get up. Ino had a dislocated shoulder and a cut on her face. Shikamaru only had some cuts on his body,he had been lucky to avoid the attack in time. Yuki was lucky too,he had only a cut. Lee had long cuts up and down his body. Neji's byacktogun let him dodge more easily so only a cut marked his arm. Daisuke had a black eye and a deep cut on his chest. 

"That was unexpected.", Shikamaru spoke, breaking the strained silence. "So he knows who we are. That's not good.", Yuki grunted, helping Ryo with his arm. "The ninjas just came out of no where and attacked us. That's not very like him.", Naruto thought aloud. Everyone froze,agreeing with him in silence. "What are we gonna do know? We can't just hide in this cave forever. Hiroko's the one we need to show the hideout places.", Lee asked. "Tch. You forgot me.I think I might know where she is.", Daisuke smirked.

* * *

_Sooooo?What do you think. I know ORichimaru's a little OCC but he is kinda cracked up so you can't tell who he really is. So do you like it?puppydogeyes! Thanks to those who reviewed! JA NE!

* * *

_


	13. Relieved

Hiroko fumbled with her key to her house as she tried to think of what do after she gets inside. Hiroko sighed as she went into the small,comfortable 2 story house. It looked normal on the outside but hide hidden levels underground and secret passages in case of emergencies. Hiroko threw her key onto the marble table before making a cup of hot chocolate to warm herself. She sat comfortably next to the fireplace, watching the flames dance happily at her presence. She narrowed her eyes when she remembered about Orichimaru. "Our cover is blown...what to do?", her eyes glanced at the piece of paper and pen on the table. "Maybe I should tell Tsunade and Shizune. ", Hiroko got up then quickly wrote down the contents before folding it neatly up. Hiroko whistled sharply, a silverish-blueish eagle came flying, pecking at the door,waiting for her.

"Amaya!", Hiroko giggled as she let her eagle in. It cooed happily as Hiroko handed it a treat. She petted the eagle fondly before looking at it seriously. "Amaya, bring this letter to Tsunade-chan. It's urgent.", Hiroko handed it the letter. It nodded then grab the letter with it's mouth before taking off. She sighed sadly as she watch the eagle fly away. "Daisuke-kun should be smart enough to bring them here. Where are they?!", Hiroko sipped her hot chocolate thoughtfully. "Maybe we should just blow the cover and deal with him. It's either that or retreat.", she muttered as she played with liquid in her cup.

She walked outside into the balcony, then gazed up at the moon and stars. "Mother, dad, sisters, brother, uncle, cuz...I will avenge your deaths.", Hiroko whispered as her eyes blazed with fury. She lowered her eyes to the streets, watching the people scurrying back and forth in the dim street lights. "Where are you guys?", she sighed as her eyes swiftly scanned the crowd despite the darkness."And you Garra? You better not have done anything to him Orichimaru!", Hiroko growled as her eyes flashed red.

* * *

Hiroko woke up to an annoying sound of bells and ringing. It was the doorbell. She groaned, turning and looked at her clock,seeing it was 2:30am. A frown drew across her face as she got out of bed. Then a hopeful thought flashed in her head. "Maybe...its them!", Hiroko whispered then ran downstairs, towards the door. She opened it to see no one there instead. She looked down at the door step to see a mini snowman instead. A small smile graced her lips as she bent down to look at it more closely, remembering the time she first met Daisuke. 

_**Flash Back**_

_**Hinata sighed as she walked around the streets alone. She was 11 now and her hair was to her shoulders but with a weird tint of silver and gold in it. Her usual short bang hairstyle was now grown into a more feminine way, framing her silverish gold eyes perfectly. A small smile tore across her once distressed face as the snow slowly drifted down. She wore a blueish-black, thin jacket,that fit her perfectly, hugging her body frame. She wore long,faded light blue jeans and black snow boots with black gloves to match. She twirled happily as she stuck a tongue out,tasting the snowflakes.**_

_**"Hinata!",a familiar voice tugged her out of wonderland. She turned around then waved at her newly met sensai. "Hai, Shizuko-san?",she asked as she looked at her sensai. Her sensai wore on at hat that hid most of the woman's green curls from her sensai's hurry out of the door. Her blue-green eyes looked at her disapprovingly. The woman wore a dark green coat with forest green pants and boats. She could tell her sensai had hurried out to tell her something. She probably forgot something again. Her sensai stuck out a green gloved hand, holding a small black winter hat. "You can't just wear something like that! You'll get sick! Look how thin that jacket is! At least wear your hat!", Shizuko scolded, putting the hat on her student. Hinata blushed then nodded, "Hai."**_

_**"Sensai, can we go play in the snow. I want to have fun before another mission comes up.", Hinata asked, her big innocents eyes pleading the older woman. Shizuko sighed, "Fine, lets go." Hinata smiled then grabbed her sensai's hand, dragging her to a open place with some kids playing in it. "Argh!I can't make a snowman!!", a boy 2 yrs older then her plopped down onto the snow, in front of a weird looking pile of snow. Hinata,being nice and always helping others walked up to him. "D-Do you want me to help?", Hinata asked as she sat down, next to him. The boy looked up, surprise in his eyes. "I-I guess so.", he stammered a small blush on his face.**_

_**The two laughed as they made a snowman, not noticing Shizuko carefully watching the two. " We did it!", Hinata giggled as she threw a hug around the boy. The boy blushed then grinned sheepishly. "I'm Daisuke Lunas. You?", he asked. Hinata politely smiled, "I'm Hinata. Just Hinata" . Daisuke blinked then gasped, "You're Hinata?! THE HINATA?!", he yelled pointing at her. She slowly nodded, confused at why he was so worked up. "You're the only 11 yr old anbu jounin here!- No, then only one in the whole world?!?!" ,Daisuke shouted. Hinata slowly nodded again. "I-Is something wrong?", she asked, afraid she made a mistake again. Daisuke felt his whole face go red, he had always wanted to meet THE Hinata and here she was! In front of him! He felt his vision fade and lost his balance. "Daisuke-kun!", Hinata's voice echoed in his head. At this his face became even redder then he felt blood trickle out of his nose before losing consciousness.**_

_**"Shizuko-san, is he going to wake up soon? It's all my fault! What am I going to do now?! ", Hinata paced in front of the couch where Daisuke was laying. Shizuko sweat dropped, already Hinata's attached to the boy. "Calm down Hina. He'll be fine.", Shizuko sighed as she stuffed tissues up the boy's nose to stop the nose bled. A snore was heard coming from the boy. " Looks like hes just sleeping now.", Shizuke raised an eyebrow as Daisuke snore even louder. Hinata breathed out in relief. Daisuke yawned then opened his eyes, blinking as he looked around the room. "Where am I?!", Daisuke yelled,alerted. "You're finally awake!", Hinata smiled as she hugged him. "Ayah!" , Daisuke blushed. From that day on, the three grew closer as Daisuke grew fonder of Hinata.**_

_**End of Flash Back**_

Hiroko smiled when she noticed how poorly the snowman was made. "Daisuke, get out here. All of you.", she said looking at the tree next to her house. The group jumped down, a relieved to see her. She frowned when she noticed they were all injured. "We were making sure Orichimaru's goons weren't in there so Daisuke thought of this.", Sakara smiled wearily. "I'm just glad you guys are okay.", Hiroko let a tear slip down her face as she ran and hugged Daisuke. "I was so worried!", she looked up at him. He winced when he saw her eyes, he felt guilty for making her so worried. Hiroko hugged even harder, relieved like the time Daisuke passed out when they first met. "OUCH!", Daisuke blurted, immediately regretting it when Hiroko let go. "Oh, I'm sorry! Lets get you guys inside.", Hiroko said, helping her friends in. Daisuke groaned, why did he have to open his mouth? He enjoyed the moment!

Everyone gaped when they went in. It was nice and cozy. With marble tabletops and floors. It was a very pretty inside. "Wow this place is really nice, Hiroko.", Ten-Ten gasped as she fingered a painting on the wall. "I'm so glad you're okay Hiroko!", Ino hugged the younger girl surprising her. "I'm glad you're okay too Ino-chan.", Hiroko smiled. "First, lets get your wounds tended to.", she said walking to a dead in, stopping in front of a table facing the wall. "It's a dead end.", Yuki said, annoyed at how she couldn't find her way in her own house. Hiroko smirked then tapped three times in a certain rhythm on the table, then the wall next to Yuki opened. "What were you saying, Yuki-kun?", Hiroko asked innocently as she walked into it. Yuki blinked then smirked, she wants to play,huh? They followed her then the wall closed and the room inside lit up, revealing it to be a large room that looked like a hospital's floor but with everything you need in one corner with beds and even a small kitchen and bathroom at the end of the room.

"Well, let's get started!", Hiroko smiled as if the group was staring at her like she was the richest girl that came back from the living.

* * *

_I hope you like it! It's getting closer to the part I've been so itching to write! THANX 4 DOS WHO REVIEWED! Please review!I'm counting on the reviews to continue my story!_


	14. I understand how you feel

Hiroko bandaged Ryo's arm carefully then her hands glowed silverish-gold, healing his wound. "Thanks Hiroko-chan.", Ryo muttered as he watch her expertly do something to his arm. Soothing the pain as the wound closed up. "Your welcome.", Hiroko weakly smiled, remembering their last talk on the boat. "Get some rest.", Hiroko ordered as she fluffed up the pillow on the bed he was sitting. The beds were a little more comfortable then hospital beds and was bigger. "I'm fine.", Ryo grinned. But he was answered with hands pulling him down forcibly onto the bed then a blanket was tossed on him. " I said you need some rest.", Hiroko frowned tapping her feet on the floor impatiently. Ryo blinked, a smile appeared on his lips. "You remind me of Hinata so much.", Ryo laughed remembering a memory.

_**Flash back**_

_**Naruto winced as he tried to stand up. They were on a simple mission but he screwed up again, he accidentally sprained his feet and had a long cut on his arm. They were tracking down a thief but he got hurt before they found his whereabouts. They were hiding in a deserted cabin right now for the night. Hinata and Kiba was sleeping peacefully while Naruto was trying to go out and find the thief...again. "OW!", Naruto yelped when he stood up."N-Naruto-kun!", Naruto felt a small hand pulling him back down into his sleeping bag. "Ah!", Naruto screamed, thinking it was the thief. He looked up to see lavender-silverish eyes. "Oh, its you.", Naruto sighed. Hinata blinked,"W-W-who did you think it was?" "Never mind about that! I have to go get the thief! He'll attack today, I just know it!", Naruto shouted, abruptly standing up. Bad mistake, he felt pain shot through his ankle then lost his balance. "N-Naruto!",Hinata yelled leaning foreword to catch him.**_

_**Naruto closed his eyes shut,waiting for the impact but felt nothing. He opened it to see Hinata holding him up with her eyes squeezed shut. She slowly opened one eye then breathed, relieved he was okay. Naruto couldn't help but think that she was just like a shy little girl. Hinata blushed then placed him, sitting on his sleeping bag. "Sit here, you need your r-rest.",she said checking his leg. Naruto sighed, "Don't worry I'll heal quickly! Now let me go get the thief!" Hinata pursed her lips together, making her lips look like she was slightly pouting. "N-Naruto-kun! How can you get him with your leg like this?! Go to sleep so you can heal. So you will have enough energy to catch the thief tommoro. Okay? You're making me worry over you!", Hinata tapped her feet impatiently on the floor. Naruto blinked, surprised. "You...worry about me?", he asked. Hinata blushed,realizing what she just said. She nodded, "Just go to s-sleep Naruto-kun." Hinata laid him down the put the blanket on him. "N-Night.", she stuttered, before going to her sleeping bag. Naruto smiled, a small blush on his face.'She cares', he thought while he stared at her sleeping face.**_

_**End of Flash back**_

Hiroko blinked, realizing what he was talking about. She weakly smiled. "Just get some rest, Ryo-kun.", she said before turning off the lights in his room. Closing the door, behind her she looked around the huge hospital like room. She went room to room, checking on everyone. They were all asleep but she couldn't help but think someone was missing. "Yuki-kun...", she whispered, realizing who was missing. She frowned, as she looked around, still not finding him. Finally she decided to go up and look for him. Still no sign of him. Hiroko looked at the clock. 4:55am. She was wide awake but wanted to go back to sleep. "Maybe some hot chocolate will.",she smiled, sweets were her obsession. Slowing cooking it she absently made two cups instead of one.

"Ugh. What is wrong with me these days?!", Hiroko sighed as she filled in the two cups. Maybe she could give one to Yuki. As if hearing her thoughts she saw a shadow walking towards the balcony. A smile tugged at her lips as she took the cups and followed the shadow. "Yuki-kun.", she called out as she watch him stare up at the sky. He turned around,glaring at her. "What?" Hiroko handed him a cup. "C-Couldn't sleep?",she softly asked as she watch him take a sip. He nodded then turned to look at the sky again. "You're...thinking about him. Aren't y-you?", Hiroko asked reading his thoughts. Yuki turned around and narrowed his eyes at her. "You know pretty much for just getting to Kohona." Hiroko sighed then looked away. "Who wouldn't know the famous story of Sasuke Uchiha?",she said playing with the water in her cup. Yuki looked away then stared up at the moon. "Oh. Sorry.",he apologized.

Hiroko smiled, "It's alright. But I wanted to ask..." Yuki arched an eyebrow,"About what?" Hiroko looked up ,it was starting to rain. Not really hard though. It felt...soothing somehow. Like it was trying to comfort both of them. They didn't move their spot from the balcony. They wanted to get soaked to the bone,it felt...strangely good. "I wanted to ask...was it...hard for you?",she continued. Yuki blinked, surprised at the question. "Why do want to know?", he asked back. Hiroko looked up as him. He didn't know the truth about the slaughter of his family. She shrugged, pretending to just be curious. Yuki sighed, "It was like a nightmare..." He didn't know why he was talking about his family to her when he wouldn't to anyone. He felt like he could trust her.

Hiroko nodded, remembering her family's death. "I know how it feels...",she whispered but somehow he caught it. He growled, "Like someone like you would know! My own brother killed my whole family! I was the only one left! I had to watch them die!You really know how that feels?!" Hiroko looked up at him,her eyes clouded. "Yes. I do.",she answered. Yuki turned to look at her, "You really had your family murdered like me?!" She looked up at the moon then tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes. I have seen it like you. Except your own family member didn't kill your family. Someone else did.",she answered. Yuki stood still,"...What?" He saw Itachi kill his family. What is she talking about. Reading his eyes,she laughed. "Orichimaru. Who else?", she answered him. "He killed mine. You know how he is. He wants power. He wanted you and Itachi for his future chess pieces.", she looked at him sternly,seeing his doubts. "Your brother saved you! How can he kill his whole family but leave you alive?! Ever thought of that?!",Hiroko shouted over the thunder. Yuki scoffed, "Why should I believe you?" Hiroko paused for a moment. She was gonna tell everyone sooner or later. Why not now. She couldn't stand letting Itachi being framed. He did train her and help her! But maybe she felt something more too...

Hiroko fingered the bandages around her neck. Yuki was about to turn around until he heard a ripping sound. He turned around to see Hiroko ripping of the bandages around her neck. What he saw, froze him to the spot. She also had a curse mark. It was different from his, the dark energy was actually pulsing and he felt it was stronger then his. "Orichimaru killed my family.",she whispered. " And I know he killed your family because after he killed mine, he headed towards yours and henged into your brother. He wanted to kill our family because he thought our family was the biggest threat to his plans. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. I was knocked unconscious before I could do anything.", Hiroko bowed down. Yuki blinked. "You mean...he was the one who killed my family all along!?!?!?!", he yelled. Hiroko stood up a apologetic smile on her face. Yuki slammed his fist into the railing around the balcony. Thunder and lightning flashed above. "I should've killed him when I had the chance!", he yelled.

Hiroko put a hand on his back,trying to comfort him. Yuki whirled around then stared at her angerily before pulling her into a hug. Hiroko gasped,shocked when she heard sobs coming from Yuki. She closed her eyes then hugged him back. They stood like that for a long time,both of them didn't want to let go. "I'm sorry.", he said looking away. He felt attracted to her somehow. She also understood what he felt when no one else did. Hiroko blushed. "I-It's okay.",she said stuttering. Yuki smirked amused at her sudden shyness, completely forgetting what just happened. "Lets go in, before we catch something.", Yuki said, noticing her shiver. Hiroko nodded, self coniously covering her neck. They carefully walked because the floor was slippery from the rain. But Yuki slipped then tripped, falling on Hiroko, pushing her against the wall then their lips were pressed together. And they call him a prodigy.

* * *

**Well? What do you think?! I've been updating pretty quick though. I hope the chapters aren't too short for you guys. **

**I thought this scene was a little too sudden. I didn't really like it but i put it in anyway. Hope you guys like it! **

**Thanks for those who reviewed and keep reviewing please! **

**I hope you SasuHina lovers like it! NaruHina is comming up soon. So keep reading! Giggle.**


	15. Awkward

* * *

The thunder and lightning stopped as the rain softened somewhat as the two stood frozen. Her heart pounded like crazy. So did his. It felt like forever but it was only a few seconds. Their minds were whirling and in a jumble.

A wild blush sprinkled across their faces. Yuki finally got over the shock and got off of Hiroko. Hiroko covered her lips, avoiding eye contact with him. Yuki blushed again as he also looked away. "Um...", for once he was speechless. He turned to look at her.

What was so special about her? Why did she make him feel like this? His eyes trailed to where her hand was covering her lips. He wish...he wish he could taste again. Just one more time. As if he was feverish, he leaned closer to her, placing his face inches form hers. Hiroko turned around, her eyes widened.

She put her hand down to talk,"Y-Yuki-ku-mph!" Yuki took the chance then pressed his lips against her's again, savoring her sweet taste. Hiroko gasped, accidentally opening her mouth. Taking the opportunity he slipped his tongue in.

The kiss was sweet, soft, passionate, and had a familiar tingly feeling to it. She felt her heart stop like her time with Garra. She responded back, the kiss lasted for minutes until Hiroko parted. Yuki blushed again then looked away, realizing what he did. "Yuki...I-I have to tell you something...okay?", Hiroko bit her lip, looking up at him. He nodded. "Go ahead.", he said. Their faces were a foot apart and his arms were still around her.

"I-I...I. Great, how am I gonna say this. Lets just get blunt.", Hiroko sighed looking at him honestly. She bit her lip even harder, it was already swollen from the kiss. "Okay...I'm Hin...can you just trust me? I have a secret that I-I can't tell yet.", she sighed.

Yuki turned to look at her. He felt like he could actually trust her. "Alright. I will.", he grunted. Hiroko smiled in relief. "But aren't you and Garra...?", Yuki trailed off, he remembered the morning that Naruto had gone into her room. Garra and her were kissing. He was passing by the room,unnoticed. Hiroko's eyes slightly watered at his name.

"You see...I'm suppose to have seven boyfriends with a star birthmark. It's a weird clan rule. Well actually t-the prophecy said that.", Hiroko blushed, watching his reaction. His eye twitched. Hiroko couldn't help but thought his expression look cute. He sighed then placed his forehead's on hers, looking in her eyes. As long she was also his,he was content. But he didn't like the idea of him and Garra sharing her.

"I'm alright with that.",he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Hiroko stopped biting her lip then winced when she noticed it was bleeding. She let out a relieved sigh. Then he smirked. "But...",he trailed off. Hiroko blinked,"But?" He slightly leaned in more. "One more kiss.",he smirked when she blushed. He leaned in then kissed her again,licking the blood off of her lips.

* * *

The two finally got back inside the house,soaked to the bone. Hiroko let out a small sneeze, then rubbed her nose. Yuki couldn't help but think that she looked so cute. The two decided to get dressed into dry clothes or they'll get sick. Hiroko yawned when she stepped out of the bathroom,she just took a nice hot bath. 

Turning around, she walked down the stairs, heading for the hospital room. Opening the secret passageway she noticed a slight sound. It sounded like someone was crying. Curious, she looked around the room, following the sound. She stopped in front of Yuki's room. Frowning,she opened the door to see him asleep.

He was crying in his sleep. She froze,feeling a dagger go through her heart to see him like this. "I will avenge them Orichimaru!", he whispered. Hiroko closed the door behind her then walked up to him. He was dreaming about the time Orichimaru killed his family.

A tear slipped down her cheek, remembering the pain she felt also. She quietly sat on the bed then watched him cry even more. She gently stroke his face,wiping the tears away. "It's alright...you're not alone. Not anymore.",she whispered.

His face relaxed,his crying stopped. She smiled then stood up. All of the sudden a hand shot out, grabbing her hand, stopping her from leaving. His eyes opened, revealing blood red orbs. Hiroko gasped, surprised. His eyes softened then turned black again. "Don't leave. Please don't leave, Hira.", he whispered, pulling her into a hug.

Hiroko blushed then found herself nodding without her head's approval. He scooted over for her to lay down, making sure they weren't touching. The night went by slowly but somehow nicely. He didn't have any nightmares. Not with her around.He felt good around her.

* * *

Hiroko blinked then rubbed her eye went she noticed it was 7:20am. "Too early.", she groaned as she snuggled into something warm. Yuki glanced down at her with an amused look. "It's about time to wake up.",he said, making her open her eyes with a supprised expression on her face. 

"Y-Yuki-kun!",she stuttered, finally remembering last night. Yuki couldn't help but let out a rare smile,she was just so cute. But he hadn't noticed the position they were in. Hiroko's face was inches from her while body was pressed to his, due to to his arms pulling her closer. The two blushed then sat up, trying to pretend nothing happened.

"Um...good morning?",she scratched her head to think of something to say. Yuki smirked, "Good morning." Hiroko smiled, getting over her shyness with him. "It's time to get breakfast.", Hiroko said as she pecked him on the lips then got out of bed.

"Hurry up!", she said cluelessly as she ran out of the room, leaving a slight red Yuki. Hiroko closed the door behind her and nearly screamed when she saw Lee's face pop out of no where. "Good Morning Hiroko-chan!",he yelled enthusiastically. Hiroko smiled in return.

"I'll be upstairs making breakfast. Tell everyone to hurry. Especially Ryo-kun.", Hiroko said, remembering how he was always the last one to wake up when they were on missions. Lee bowed, "Hai, Hiroko-chan!"

* * *

They whole group came running up when they smelled something nice. They looked into the kitchen to see a girl cooking. Her silverish-goldish-blue-dark violet hair was tied in a high ponytail and she wore a cute blue apron that said, "Kiss the Cook!" 

Under the apron she wore a off the shoulder black tank top with fishnets wraping around her shoulders and her revealed belly. She wore gray bandages around her neck and right arm, while she wore dark short jeans and gray socks since you're not aloud to wear shoes in the house. Her back was turned to them so they couldn't see who it was.

She turned around them smiled. "You guys are awake? I'm making breakfast.",she said placing a fresh batch of pancakes of a plate. Her eyes were a silverish gold color. There were seven plates on the table with stack of pancakes on it. The girl frowned, noticing their stare. "Aren't you gonna eat?", she asked as she put a pile of pancakes on her plate.

"Where's Hiroko?", Neji asked looking around the house. Daisuke came walking up,he just woke up, yawning. "Yo, Hiroko! I'm starved! Where's my plate?",he asked, drooling as he reached out for a plate. The girl hit his hand with her spatula.

"Wait for your turn!",she scolded as she glared at him like a mother would do when her son kept on taking the freshly baked cookies. "Hmph!", Daiuske stuck out his tongue when she turned around. "I saw that.",the girl turned to glare at him.

Daisuke turned around now noticing the group. "Why aren't you guys eating?" Ryo scratched his head, "Did you just call her Hiroko?" The girl turned around then sharply frowned but it kinda looked like she was pouting. "I'm Hin-uh Hiroko.",she sheepishly smiled after almost saying her real name in the snow village.

"Yeah, this is what she looks like here.", Daisuke said grabbing his plate from Hiroko. The girl nodded then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh,and Tsunade mailed back!",she smiled as she handed Neji a envelope. She stood there with her hands in front of her,watching them like a tentative maid. She looked really cute though. Neji opened the envelope then read it aloud.

_Dear Hiroko,_

_I see that our plans have failed. Very well, I trust that you are very well known in the village, am I right? I think we should have a change of plans. You will revert back to being the ninja at your village and tell the others to get ready for a battle. I'm hoping you guys can find information on what he might do during the jounin exam. If the plan doesn't work peacefully then I think you guys would know what to do._

_Hiroko...little sis,I wish you luck with the mission. And along with everyone else. Please come back alive. I want to hear you call my name again...NOT GRAN-GRAN! Alright? That is an order from the present hokage and Shizune...since she wants me to tell, you, Hiroko, that she loves you and bla bla bla. Just go on with the mission. I'm counting on you guys. And I trust this is your mission Hiroko. She will be the leader._

_I have already told the princess of the village what is happening. I trust that you and Daisuke are good friends with her, no? Now do your best! And find Garra, the sand village won't be happy if they knew he went missing._

_P.S:__You should really tell them now Hiroko! It's about time!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Hokage_

_Tsunade_

Neji finished then read it over again. That was a really short letter. Then he glanced at the girl. "Hiroko?",he asked. The girl nodded, her innocent eyes sparkling. She looked like the cutest doll ever. Sakara and Ino squealed, not being able to resist it. "You're so cute!", Sakara pinched the younger girl's cheeks. Hiroko groaned, why does she always get this reaction in the Snow Village?

Ten-Ten and Ino glomped her. Hiroko was slowly turning blue. To save Hiroko Daisuke yelled, "Hurry up! Your pancakes are getting cold!" With that the group ran towards the table, quickly chowing down the food. "But how did you change?", Sakara asked as she squirted syrup onto her pancake. "Tsunade didn't do it for me,remember?", Hiroko laughed as she watch the group eat like pigs.

"Achoo!", Hiroko cutely sneezed as she turned away from them. "Are you sick, Hiroko-chan?", Ryo asked as he placed a hand on her forehead. "I'm fine.", Hiroko smiled then Yuki sneezed. They were probably sneezing because of last night in the rain. The two blushed, remembering what happened. "Why are you two sick?", Ryo asked as he turned to Yuki. "There was a thunderstorm yesterday...you two...", Ryo trailed off.

The couple froze,had he figured it out?"Probably dropped the blanket in the middle of the night.",he finished. Yuki and Hiroko's face faulted. Hiroko sat next to Yuki. "That was close.",the two thought. Yuki turned around then watched her eat, reading the apron. "Kiss the cook?",he read aloud, a smirk slowly formed on his face.. Hiroko turned to look at him,recognizing the devilish look in his face. Soon everyone was done and they followed Daisuke to the training room. Leaving Hiroko alone to wash the plates.

Slowly her thoughts led to Garra. Her eyes narrowed when she thought of Orichimaru's hands on him. "I'll go today. I'll have to tell them too anyway.",she sighed as she turned the water off. She looked up when she felt familiar arms wrap around her. Hiroko smiled when she noticed it was Yuki. He smirked when he saw a little bit of syrup on the corner of her mouth. "Look at you. You have syrup all over your face.",he watch her pout as she tried to find the syrup on her face. She was so cute.

Yuki couldn't but laugh when she kept on missing the spots he had been pointing to. "Idiot, it's right here.", Yuki smirked when he leaned in, noticing her wide eyes. He licked the syrup of her lips, making her blush red as a tomato. Slowly the kiss deepened and time went by,the couple didn't notice they had some watchers. "Ahem.",a cough interrupted them. The turned to see the whole group there...awkward.

Hiroko blushed even redder while Yuki was clearly irritated that he had been irrupted. Daisuke, Ryo, Neji, and Shikamaru was fuming for some reason. Hiroko nervously laughed as she let go of Yuki. The girls were gleaming with curiosity. "When were you two?...", Ino trailed off. Hiroko blushed, "Um." "Last night.",Yuki answered. Then the girls put it together. "You 2 sick... Last night...rain! You two were doing something in the rain!", the girls shouted. "You 2 were making out in the rain!", Ino squealed. "How romantic! If I didn't have Sai then I would totally be jealous!", Sakara giggled with stars in her eyes. "I wish Kiba was more romantic!", Ino scowled. Ten-Ten pouted, "My boy won't even give me flowers!"

The couple sweat dropped. "Hey,you guys I have to tell you something.", Hiroko sighed, remembering the letter. "That's right...Tsunade-sama said that you should tell us something.", Neji said. "Sit down...it's a long story.", Hiroko sheepishly smiled as they all sat down. "Listen...I'm..."

* * *

**Well? **

**Do you like it? **

**Please review! And thanks for those that did!**

I hope you like it so far!

* * *


	16. The Secret Revealed!

* * *

Hiroko paused as old memories of her and her friends flashed into her head. Then memories of her 4 years leaving Kohona. Then the ones when she came back. A smile tugged at her lips. She looked back at them, almost laughing at their confused faces. 

"Hinata...who is she?", she asked. The other blinked in surprise at the sudden question. "Hinata? Why do you suddenly ask?", Neji asked back.

Hiroko sighed then stood up, making hot chocolate for everyone. It was gonna be a very long talk,she could tell. Soon everyone was comfortable and sipping hot chocolate near the fireplace. Hiroko even made some cookies. "Wow,gis ef woofd!(this is good.)", Naruto yelled with his mouth full.

Hiroko giggled,"I'm glad you like it!" Neji sighed, "Back to my cousin,please." Hiroko's smile disappeared. "Then tell me who she is.",she retorted coolly.

Everyone hesitated. Hiroko arched an eyebrow,was it a taboo to talk about her or something. "She was my cousin. A Hyuuga", Neji snapped,he didn't like it when someone talked about her. "Wrong answer.", Hiroko looked at him. She was not a Hyuuga and that wasn't the answer to her question.

"But-",Neji was cut off by the girl. "That wasn't the answer to my question. Who is Hinata?" , Hiroko asked. She always like playing with a person's mind but she really wanted to know what they thought of her. They looked at her, confused. "Just answer."

"She was shy,stutters a lot,and faints a lot.", Sakara said. "She looks plain,a tomboy, and a terrible liar.", Ino added. "She's really quiet but very kind.She was a good friend of mine.", Ten-Ten's eyes watered over. "She looks weak...but very strong. Inside and out.", Ryo looked down to hide his eyes.

"To me,she's a great ninja. She almost beat Neji too.", Lee sniffed. "She's one of a kind.", Sakara weakly laughed, remembering the times Hinata faints in front of Naruto. "She had a lot to deal with. She was really kind though. Strong too. She was a Hyuuga that came once in a life time.", Neji smiled, his eyes darkening.

"I have to admit I never really met her. But I have seen from afar. She's different. A good...and maybe beautiful different.", Yuki said. "I admire her. Her beauty. Even though she doesn't talk much, actions speaks louder then words.", Ino's voice wavered. Daisuke elbowed Hiroko, telling her to stop.

She glared at him,as if saying she already knows. Hiroko sighed guilty. She didn't mean to make them feel bad. "I'm sorry to make you feel bad.", Hiroko bowed. "Especially since I left and made you guys think I died.",Hiroko sniffed.

The group turned to her,confused again. "What do you mean?",Neji asked. Hiroko weakly smiled, "Neji-nii-san, don't you miss your little cousin?" He stared blankly at her. Hiroko groaned out of frustration,they were getting no where.

"Take a deep breathe. Take a sip or a cookie,okay?" Everyone did so. "Alright...I'm Hinata.",she blurted it out. Ryo choked on his cookie as Yuki tried to help him. Lee and Ten-Ten fainted. Sakara had accidentally spit out the hot chocolate she was drinking onto Neji who was twitching weirdly.

Hiroko couldn't help but laugh. "You think this is something to joke about?!", Neji yelled as he wiped the burning water off. Maybe she shouldn't have told them to drink or eat. Hiroko shook her head,still laughing. "N-No, Neji-nii-san!It's j-just your face! I-It's too cute!",Hiroko giggled as she pinched his cheeks. It was true. His reaction looked the cutest.

Neji felt his face go red. "Are you sick?", Hiroko asked as she placed a palm on his cheek. He shook his head then scooted away from her. "I'm fine!" A hurt expression formed on Hiroko's face. Neji regretted it. She brushed aside. "So you guys don't believe me?",she asked them. "No!",they yelled.

Hiroko stood up then let her hair down,it followed past her waist. She took of her apron then stood in the jyuken(sp?) stance like the picture at the training grounds. "Byacktogun!",veins formed from her eyes. She smiled unsurely like the picture she had seen at her _grave. _

They gaped. She looked exactly like Hinata. The only difference was the color eyes and hair. "I-It really is you,Hina.", Ryo gasped. It was almost like a dream come true. Hiroko nodded,her eyes turning back to normal. "Hinata!",the girls wailed then tackled her into hugs.

"We missed you so much!",they sobbed. Hiroko weakly smiled as she tried to breathe. "M-Me...(gasp)too!",she choke out. "She can't breathe!", Neji yelled,being protective again. "Neji-nii-san!" , Hiroko giggled as she hugged him. He hugged back, "I missed you so much Hinata-sama."

Hiroko froze,she still had a lot more to tell. "Iie,I'm no longer Hinata-sama. Just Hinata Neji-kun.",she whispered as she let go. "I still have a lot to tell you. Sit." Everyone did so. Hinata(I'll call her Hinata from now on!) sat down then sighed heavily.

"Listen...I'm not Hyuuga Hinata. I'm just Hinata,okay?",she said. "But why? Did Hiashi...DID HE DISOWN YOU?!", Ryo yelled angrily. Hinata weakly smiled then shook her head. "Iie. I'm not his real daughter that's why.",she answered him. Silence. "My real family was murdered by Orichimaru. The third hokage made a request that Hiashi would raise me until the time was right. That's why."

"W-what?But what about the Byacktogun?",Neji asked. "I'm getting there.",Hinata sighed, annoyed by the interruptions. "You see my clan has these special powers. Well...a heir is. A certain heir that is born once in a thousand years. Is blessed with powers of light and destruction. One the day of her/his birth,there will be a shower of falling stars. Anyone who sees it,the heir would get the person's DNA and receive their powers. A prophecy is foretold that the heir would get seven destined true loves with a star birthmark. The heir would either lead his or her loves one to destruction...or happiness and protection. It's up to the heir alone.", Hiroko paused to see everyone's reactions. They were intently listening.

"Orichimaru fell in love with my mom. But she loved my dad. Then they had me. Orichimaru had a grudge against my family ever since I was born. He acted nice and got closer to my parents by being their best friend. When the time was right he killed them all in their sleep by gassing them and slaughtering them. He treated me like his own daughter,so he didn't kill me. He thought I should've have been his daughter instead my dad's.He made me come with him but I didn't so he knocked me out. Sarutobi,the 3rd hokage during the time were great friends with my parents. When he heard about my family he came to look after me for a few days. But he erased my memory and disguised me as a Hyuuga so Orichimaru wouldn't find me."

Hinata stopped to take a sip. "Any questions so far?",she asked the group. They gaped. Silence. "Hina, you've changed so much...",Ryo said. Hinata blinked then cocked her head to the side, "Is...that good or bad? Ryo-kun?" Ryo blushed. Hinata was even more confused by this. "Your face is red...are you okay, Ryo-kun?",she asked as she placed a palm on his forehead.

Ryo blushed redder. "I-I'm fine.",he said. The girls couldn't help but giggle. Naruto was usually the clueless one and Hinata was the heads over heels in love one. Now it was the complete opposite. Most of the boys didn't seem to like it much though.

"Well...alright. Anyway,when Tsunade told me. My memories started to slowly come back. I couldn't take the truth. But I had to face it and find out who I really was.",Hinata's eyes watered. "Wait that day...in the training grounds. You were crying. Was it because Tsunade just told you?", Neji asked, feeling guilty for not knowing anything.

Hinata nodded. "I found out that I had no real appearance. That's why I look so different now. My eyes and hair can change to however I want it to. My eyes can change color according to my emotions if I willed them too. And I'm actually 2 years younger then you. He he.", Hinata giggled at their faces.

"Did you ever find out anything?", Sakara asked worriedly. Hinata nodded. "I found out what I told you. I also can control most of my powers too. But I had to lower my chakara or else Orichimaru would know where I am.",she answered.

"Wait!Hold up! You said something about 7 true loves? Am I correct?", Ino asked mischievously. Hinata blushed beat red. "Ano...Hai.",she sighed out in exasperation. "With a star birthmark?", Ryo asked when he remembered that he had one. The other boys that had one also blushed.Hinata nodded.

"So far I know 4 who have it.", Hinata smiled. "WHO?!", the girls yelled. Hinata blinked then lightly blushed. "Garra was my 2nd . Naruto,my 3rd . Yuki the 4th . A-and Itachi...the 1st." At the last name every turned to Yuki.

He smiled. "He didn't kill my family. Orichimaru did." Hinata breathed out in relief. "But I'm still not happy sharing him with you.",he added with a smirk. Hinata weakly smiled.

"It's alright. I...don't even know if he cares about me.",she whispered. Immediately Yuki regretted it. "I'm sorry-",he began but was cut off by Hinata hugging him. "At least I still have you.",she whispered. "Get your hands off of her!",most of the boys yelled. Yuki smirked and hugged her back.

Hinata smiled,she was really happy. But the smile quickly faded. She was still on a mission and she still has to get Garra back. And of course, Orichimaru. Hinata letted go. "We're still on a mission. And I have to get Garra-kun back."

At that everyone became serious. "Is that why you changed out of normal clothes?", Ino asked. Hinata nodded. "First me and Daisuke-kun have to report to the princess.",she said as she took the snow head ban out of her pocket.

"I'm curious...in the letter Tsunade-sama said you were well know here. Why?", Shikamaru asked. Daisuke grinned. "Because before she left she was one of the world's top 11 yr old anbu captain! Right now,she's stronger then Tsunade if she show it!", Daisuke bragged.

They rolled their eyes. "It's true! She was Tsunade's apprentice! And she even beat Kakashi! She even almost killed Orichimaru if he hadn't ran away too! She's sannin level now!",Daiuske yelled. They looked at him, unsure if it was true or not. "Daisuke! Stop bragging.", Hinata sighed.

"But-" "Daisuke Lunas,we're on a mission here! Get ready!", Hinata yelled commandingly like a captain. "Yes,Captain!", Daisuke saluted. Hinata put on a black hat and a thin jacket on. She quickly slipped into her snow boots while Daisuke did the same thing.

He glared at the group watching them. "Follow us then.",he smirked. They are gonna be shocked at what she could do. Hinata turned around then frowned when noticed they were going too.

"You guys should stay here.", Hinata sighed."Come on,please? Hina-chan?!",Ryo pouted. Hinata sighed, "Fine."

She tied the headband around her neck then opened the door. It was snowing but very lightly. Daisuke grinned as he thought of a plan. "Everyone! Hinata-sama is back!",he yelled. Hinata turned to him,with a scared expression on her face.

"Hinata-sama! You're back!",a crowd yelled as they gathered around her. "Heh, heh. Nice to see you again, Mrs.Jinkins. You too. You too. Hey. I have to meet the princess now." The group stood aside and watch Hinata being pampered and adored by the townspeople.

"See?", Daiuske grinned. "I don't see anything.", Shikamaru yawned, still unconvinced. "What shes the-POW!",Daisuke got cut off by a very mad Hinata pounding him on the head. Her eyes were closed, facing downward and her head had a large vein popping out. Her fist was held out and slightly red from hitting Daisuke so hard.

The poor boy had the biggest bump ever. "Haven't you bragged enough Daiuske?!",she yelled as she pulled his collar and stomped towards the princess's place, dragging him after her. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!", Daiuske yelled as his head kept on hitting a rock. The group stifled their laughter. It was a hilarious sight. It was also the first time seeing Hinata mad too.

They arrived at a large building that kinda looked like Tsunade's tower. A lady in a snow dress stood in front of what looks like a training ground. With a little girl at her side. Hinata's face brightened up. "Diana-sama!", Hinata yelled happily as she dropped Daisuke,face flat in the snow. "Cold!", Daisuke bolted up then wiped the snow off his face.

"Hinata! Come back here! You'll regret that!", Daiuske growled then ran after her. "Wait up!", the group ran after. Hinata bowed down to the princess. "Hinata at your service Princess Diana.", she kneeled down. Daiuske did the same thing but more rushed.

He was repeatedly shooting glares at Hinata who ignored him. "Get up.",the woman nodded. The two stood up then Hinata was immediately hugged by the woman. "You're getting cuter every second! You still have the cutest baby face ever!",the woman giggled as she pinched Hinata's cheeks. Hinata blushed then sighed. "Diana-sama..." "What the world's strongest and cutest teen can't take a compliment?"

"Diana!..Hey...where's my daughter?",Hinata asked as she looked around. The group gaped,daughter?! Daisuke was unfazed,he use to live with her.. "Mama! You're back!",a girl's voice shouted. They looked down to see a girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes. She kinda looked like Hinata when she had icy blue eyes. "Sweetie! How have you been?", Hinata laughed as she picked up the 4 yr old girl then hug her. "I'm fine! What about you mama?"

THUMP! Hinata and Daisuke turned around to see the group had fainted. "Oi.", Hinata sighed. "How troublesome.",Hinata shook her head. "She's not my real daughter...you know?", Hinata laughed.

* * *

_He he. Do you like it?Review!_

_I hope you do!_

_I made this chapter a bit longer then the others. _

_Hope I didn't keep you waiting for so long! Thanks for those that frequently reviews!_

_Thankies!_


	17. She's not my real daughter doofus!

**Wait! Before you guys read,I would like say thanks to Nina Natsu for the names for Hinata's _daughter._ I really apreaciated and I did really like the name Kaze-mei. Thanks!**

I also like to thank the readers that had been reviewing to me and of course for reading. I really apreaciate the reviews you send me.

I read them,yes all of them. Thanks Ayesha Raees a.k.a Mrs. Uchiha. for the present **e**ven though I don't know what it is(sweat drop). Thanks for the reviews they really encourage me to keep on writing the story.

Well...let's just get on with the story! And sorry about the flash back and memory if it weren't good. Nothing was really comming into my head for that part...

Well Enjoy and Review!-

* * *

The group was sleeping on the benches, outside while Daisuke went to the bathroom. Hinata frowned as she became serious. "Diana-sama...please take care of Kaze-mei for me. Take care of yourself too.", Hinata sighed as she cradled the sleeping girl. The princess frowned also. "It's not like you're not coming back to see me. Kaze-mei would miss you too,if you don't. So you better promise me to come back.", Diana turned to Hinata. The girl looked away, "I can't make a promise if I'm not sure if I can do it, Diana-sama." 

Diana sighed heavily as she watch the snow fall. "The village would really miss you. They all love you, you know? You're not alone. You don't have to go through this alone.",the woman squeezed Hinata's hand. Hinata looked down at the girl in her hands. "Kaze-mei isn't my real daughter but I treat her like my own. Her family was killed in the fire. I don't want to disappoint her if I don't come back.", Hinata sighed as she tucked Kaze-mei's hair behind her ear.

"She reminds you of you...isn't it?", Diana asked as she turned to look at the child. Hinata just smiled. "Partly. But I truly love her though. I just feel connected to her." "The village is in debt with you for saving them in that fire. You were almost killed yourself.",Diana said,bring up the memory.

_Flash Back _

_The usual blue sky were swallowed by stormy gray clouds. "What is that?", Hinata asked as she came back from an recent mission. Smoke spiraled up into the sky from several houses. "What happened?", She asked a woman nearby. "There was an accident! The house went up in flames then it started spreading to other houses!If it doesn't stop the whole village can go down!The other ninjas are gone on other missions too!",she answered. _

_"What?!", Hinata yelled. "There's still people inside!",a man yelled. Without thinking Hinata bolted into the buildings. Fire raged as smoke clouded her sight. "Byacktogun!",Hinata yelled as her eyes scanned the room. The room somehow grew darker and a heavy presence filled the atmosphere. "Come with me Hinata...",a voice hissed. Hinata stumbled backwards,her eyes wide. "O-Orichimaru?"_

_"So you do remember me.",a transparent illusion of him walked to her. He laughed as he reached for her. Her eyes narrowed at him. Gen jutsu... She made the ram sign then felt her him fade away. She open her eyes to see people collapsed on the floor. One by one she pulled them out. Soon the buildings were breaking down._

_"Is that everyone?",Hinata yelled as she made a sign to put down the fire. "Wait,theres a little girl!",a man coughed as he staggered out of the building. "What?",she made a move to go in. "It's too dangerous!",the man shouted. Hinata paused to look at him._

_Without saying anything she ran back in. A support beam fell in front of her. "It's falling too fast.",Hinata said as she took out her flute. A distant cry caught her attention. "Mama? Mama!", a little girl sobbed. Swiftly turning around she jumped over the fallen cabinet._

_There huddled in a corner was a little girl. Her face was lightly covered with ash. She looked up a hopeful expression on her face. "Mama?",she choked out when she saw the figure before her._

_Hinata froze,a flash of her memory appeared in her head._

_Memory_

_"Mama?",she asked as she ran for the silver haired woman. She stared sadly at her. "He won't hurt, you. Don't worry.",she faintly smiled as she picked up the girl. "Where is she?!",a man hissed. "Orichi- san?",the little girl gasped when she saw blood spattered all over his body. It was not his blood,she could tell. There was something different about the kind man he knew. His normally calm and peaceful aura was replaced by the one craving for blood and a murderous intent. The girl softly whimpered then looked away. She could see through him and see what he wanted. She wished she was blind and couldn't see anything with her special eyes. The man sneered,"Give her to me!" "NO,she's my daughter not yours!", the woman stepped back, her hold on the child tightened. Fear and worry emitted from her icy blue eyes. "Mama?",the girl never saw her mother scared before and that scared her too._

_The man laughed. "The rest are all killed! You're the only one here!And you're next!" Their eyes widened. "Papa? Wheres papa?", Hinata asked when she noticed the bodies on the floor. He struck a match and smirked as he threw it onto the floor,burning the house down. "You killed papa!", Hinata yelled when she spotted the golden haired man laying in a pool of blood. The two felt a knife tore through their hearts at his sight. "Run,Hinata!",the woman pushed the girl away,out of the flames. "Mama!" "I'm sorry...but I have to go with papa. I love you, Hinata. Please be strong."_

_Hinata shook her head, "No please Mama!" She made a move to ran towards her mom but froze when she heard the woman scream.It was too late. Soon there was a slaughtering sound and a thump. "Mama?",tears slid down her cheeks. The fire engulfed the woman, slowly,very slowly feeding on her. The bodies weren't touched by the fire,though. The clan's one of many elements was fire. It never burned them._

_But she was dead. The mom that she always looked up to was now gone. So was the man that showed her how to be happy. The silver haired woman laid next to her lover her hand holding his. Her silver hair sprawled around her. Her icy blue eyes were opened and devoid of life. The golden haired man seemed to stare at her also his eyes that were suppose to hold love and care was blank. His mouth was curved in a word that seemed to **say I love you Hinata**"Papa!Mama!" A shadow loomed over her, cruelly smiling at them._

The ceiling collapsed fell,heading right for the girl. Fear and pain stabbed her as the memory flashed in her head again."Iie! Not again!", Hinata raced foreword then covered the girl with her own body. At the time she hadn't perfected her powers yet so she couldn't use them to protect herself. She gritted her teeth as she prepared herself for the pain. She didn't have to wait. Hinata let out an ear piercing yell when the ceiling hit her. She could of sworn she heard something snap in her and immense pain coming after that. She weakly looked down at the girl with one eye closed as she tried not to wince. Relief flooded her when she noticed the girl was alright.

They were still trapped in a fire. Hinata wouldn't get hurt by the fire but can die by the building collapsing on them. "Hang on. I'll get you out.", Hinata grunted as she threw the ceiling off her,ignoring the pain in her back while using the super strength she learned from Tsunade. She grabbed the girl and did a teleportation jutsu to get out of the building..

They were soon outside in a flash. Just then the buildings crashed down. The flames started feeding on another building. Wiping,out her now aquamarine flute,she blew into it. The snow around the buildings turned into water and splashed into the fire,putting it out."Hey,are you okay?", Hinata winced as she asked the girl. She slowly nodded. "I-I-I'm Kaze-mei." Hinata weakly smiled before collapsing onto ground,tired out. Feeling the pain take over her as well."Hinata!",the towns people that knew her yelled.

End of Flash back.

"We treated you like our own daughter. Even though you didn't really do much. We're like a family.", Diana smiled. Hinata lowered her eyes. "Thanks." A tear slipped down her cheek. "Mama? Why are you crying?", Kaze-mei yawned as she woke up. "Mama's happy. That's why.", Hinata laughed as she tickled the girl. "Mama! Stop It!",Kaze-mei laughed as tears came to her eyes.

"So she's not your real daughter?",a voice asked behind her. The whole group was awake. "No! Don't you think I'm a bit too young?", Hinata laughed. THE group sighed in relief as their pale skin had color rushing back to them. You could tell that Neji was the most happy. Kaze-mei cocked her head to the side and pouted, "Me hungry!" "Alright,lets get something to eat,okay?", Hinata giggled as she stood up. "Eh he he,me hungry too.", Ryo sheepishly smiled as his stomach grumbled.

"This is really good Hinata!", Ryo complimented as he sipped the soup. "Thanks.", Hinata blushed. She was a wearing a pink apron and a wooden spoon in her hand. She looked like a young mother this time."After this,I would like to see you fight again.", Diana said as she spooned Kaze-mei. "But my-" "Aw,I want to see you fight Mama!", Kaze-mei pouted. "Me too. After all I have to keep up with my ninjas.", Diana giggled.

Hinata sighed then turned away. She winced as she touched her right arm. It was hurting again. A battle could strain it more. She needed to let her chakara go to it's normal height soon. Or else unstable chakara bursts will happen. And it will put a lot of stress on her.

"With who this time?",Hinata asked as she sat down. "Daisuke of course.", Diana pointed to Daiuske who was chowing down the soup as fast as you can say pig. "Sure.",he grinned. "Wait,I wanna know if it's true that Hinata's the first 11 yr old-", Neji was cut of by Diana. "Of course. What,you never knew? What kind of friend are you?!", Diana huffed, cutting him off. They sweat dropped she was just like a kid like Tsunade. Neji felt his cheeks go red from embarrassment. Hinata couldn't help but giggle, seeing Neji red was pretty rare. "Hinata! Why don't you fight Daisuke now!", Diana fumed. 'Great.'

Hinata and Daisuke stood 40 yards apart in the training area. A blanket of snow had covered the place and training poles were scattered across the field the two train so much at. Hinata pulled her hat on tighter a her blue scarf ruffled with the wind. Daisuke wore an outfit very similar to hers. The only difference was his clothes were made for boys and hers for girls. If none of them knew better they would of thought Hinata and Daiuske were a couple.

Daiuske grinned and winked again. "So here we are fighting at this place again.",he laughed. Hinata nodded and laughed too,memories flashing in their heads. "Go all out! Ready...Set...Begin!", Diana yelled. "Go mama!Win for me!", Kaze-mei rooted as she jumped on the bench the others were sitting at. "You bet I will!",Hinata winked. "Not this time!", Daiuske sped forward and disappeared only to reappear in front of Hinata in a split second. "His speed!", Lee gasped. Hinata dodged the kicks and punches flawlessly then ducked right under him,leaning on her hands for balance as she shot her leg forward,kicking him right in the stomach in half a second. "HER speed!",Sakara gaped.

"That's my mom...", Kaze-mei proudly smiled. Daisuke rolled into a ball as he landed to reduce the impact then threw kunais immediately at Hiroko who dodged them the Daisuke appeared right behind her his kunai pointing dangerously at her throat. "I'm right here.", Hinata had a her flute that somehow managed to transform into a tanzanite sword at his throat. The handal was made of tanzanite and the blade was made of clear crystal. It gleamed dangerously in the sunlight,glinting like it was glaring at Daiuske.

The Hinata in front of him disappeared in a flurry of leaves and sunflower petals. Daisuke scowled,'She was using an earth clone!' The 4 and a half sword dimly glowed as the tanzanite crystal hanging on one of the strings had the character, earth, carved into it and the sword,glistened. Hinata let out a gasp as her arm throb again. Taking the chance Daisuke freed himself then kicked her,sending her into a pole. Her body slid motionlessly off the pole while her sword lay a few yards away.

She sat up and leaned against the pole as she breathed heavily,trying to control the pain. She held her left hand out then the sword disappeared and reappeared in her palm. She gripped it then stood up, expertly wielding the sword as she cut the pole in half. Then kicked it like a soccer ball,sending it into Daisuke at an amazing speed. "I never knew Hinata could use a sword or do any of that. I didn't know she was left handed either!", Neji said,shocked to find her fighting so well.

Daisuke flew back and poorly landed in the snow. "I gotta get this over with.", Hinata muttered as she tried to move her right arm correctly. She winced as it throbbed it even more. "There's something wrong with mama!", Kaze-mei worriedly yelled as she ran to Diana. Diana narrowed her eyes, "Not again." "Again?!", Kaze-mei asked as she looked back to her mom. "What's wrong?", Ten-Ten asked.

Hinata ran forward,easily out running Lee's speed as she sliced the air towards the earth,her sword glowed as the earth creaked and broked into unleveled grounds. "Not again!!!This is the 55th time she did that to the training grounds!", Diana growled. Hinata jumped onto a rock to rock,being careful not to slip on the snow as she looked for Daisuke. Suddenly the rock she just jumped on,broke into pieces as he shot up and tried to punch her.

Hinata jerked her body backwards just in time then used her right arm and punched him,making him flew through poles one by one,the pole broke as Daisuke was slammed through it. She had forgotten about the pain and it came back at full force. Hinata flinched. He dropped to the floor a slight pout on his face. "No fair,you used super strength!",he yelled. Sakara gaped,that was beyond what she could do! Look at all of that!

"I think we should stop Daisuke,my ar-",Hinata was cut off by Daisuke's laugh. "You're just afraid to lose!",he scoffed. Hinata's eye twitched. The two were like rivals for some reason,kinda like Sasuke and Naruto but on friendlier terms. "What?Can't take the truth?",he taunted,not knowing what he gonna get himself in. "Tch,girls.",he sighed as he shook his head.

Hinata exploded,completely forgetting about her arm. "YOU ARE SO GOING TO REGRET THAT LUNAS!",she yelled as she performed a couple of hand seals. She breathed in then blew out a storm of fireballs. She stomped her feet,a couple of rocks flew into the air then used her sword and swung at the air,the rocks glowed a yellow as the sword did too. The rocks were flung at Daisuke right after the fireballs. Yuki gaped,'that was better then mine!'

Daisuke paled as he tried his best to dodge them,getting burned by the fireballs anyway in the process,narrowly missing the rocks. When the rocks and fireballs stopped he glared at her,his face smudged with ash. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!!?",he roared. Hinata blinked then innocently stared back. "Oops. Bad aim?",she innocently smiled. The group watching gaped, "THAT'S NOT THE HINATA I KNOW!!" While Kaze-mei and Diana laughed.

Hinata winced then fell on her knees as her arm glowed different colors. Her bandages on her arm burned off to reveal the birthmark on her arm,flashing a warning color of red. "Ahhhh!", Hinata screamed as the lights increased then felt something powerful burst and unleash into the atmosphere. The people around here stumbled back at the chakara from Hinata heightened dramatically.

"Hinata!",the group ran towards her when her body slumped motionlessly on the floor.

* * *


	18. Winter Kiss

**I hope you guys will like this chapter. I'm very happy with the reviews!Thanks.**

**And Nina Natsu, I couldn't think of a name for Hinata's sister so I used one of yours. I hope thats okay.**

**Thanks loyal Readers!(giggles)**

**Enjoy and Review!**

_hinata's thoughts _

* * *

Daisuke threw a string of curses at himself for not listening to her and for being an baka! How could he had not notice? They slowly approached her as if afraid. Kaze-mei didn't hesitate, she just ran straight for her and immediately tried to get her up. "Mama! Pleawse wake up!", Kaze-mei shouted as she shook Hinata,tears in her eyes. 

"Please wake up!", Diana paled as she sat next to the cold girl. Daisuke kneeled in front of her and checked her pulse. They could see his body stiffen as he touched her. "Well,is she okay?", Ryo shouted as he tried to fight back the tears,he had just found her,he can't lose her again. Neji kneeled next to her,then looked back at Daisuke. "She's fine. Exhaustion just took over her. Um...Hinata said when this happens you...ugh! I can't remember!", Daisuke groaned.

Sakara snapped her fingers when she remembered. "If her body is cold get it warm quickly-not too quickly! Then give her a lot of rest to regain her energy.",Sakara yelled. "That was just a basic thing to do.", Shikamaru grunted as he picked Hinata up,ignoring the glares coming from certain individuals. "Lets hurry,she's really cold.",he said as he walked towards the castle. Hinata suddenly yelped then sweat started rolling down her face. "Mama's having the bad nightie dreams agains!", Kaze-mei worriedly glanced at her mom.

_**Dream**_

_Why is everything so dark? It's so cold...that smell. It smells just like, "Mom?" There stood before her was her mom. She was only 29. She was really young and beautiful. She had silver locks trailing past her knees and icy blue eyes that glistened with beauty and power. Her skin was pale like hers and her mouth was curved in the smile she thought she would never see again._

_She took a step closer,feeling warmth flood her as she got closer. "Mom.",a tear slipped down her cheek as she reached out for the woman in front of her. The woman turned around,finally noticing her, surprise flashed in her icy blue eyes. Then warmth as she held out her hands. "Hinata,don't worry.", she whispered. But underneath it all the girl couldn't help but notice the fear in her mom's eyes._

_"Mom?" Her hand shot up to her throat. My voice!She looked down to see that her body had changed back to a 2 and a half year old. Fear rushed up to her. Not again..! "Hina? What are you doing up so late?",a deep husky voice behind her asked. "Daddy?",she choked out as she stared into the golden haired man's sparkling violet eyes that held the same love she had remembered._

_A tear trekked down her cheek as she reached forward, her eyes widened when she felt her hand actually touch his solid body. "Daddy!",she sobbed then threw herself into his open hands. "Hina,what's wrong? Darren hasn't been telling any scary stories has he?",her mom narrowed her eyes at the 9 yr old boy playing with a wooden sword. "I didn't!...Not this time...",he sheepishly smiled._

_"Aw,why is Hina crying?",the 14,oldest, Kumiko glared at the11 yr boy walking beside her. "What did you do this time Riku?",she snapped. Riku scowled,"I did nothing! Why would I make Hina cry?" Hinata smiled,she truly missed her brother and sister fighting even though back then she thought it was annoying. "It's alright Hina I'm here.",her father whispered as he wiped his tears._

_"Us too!",the rest of the family shouted,including her mom. Hinata nodded,laughing but couldn't help but cry out of happiness. But then everyone disappeared. The scene changed. The servants and the lower branch members lay dead on the floor. A startled cry escaped her mouth as she spotted her sister and Riku._

_"Orichimaru! What are you doing?", Riku yelled as he held a kunai in his hand. Kumiko's eyes landed on Hinata's. "Run!",she yelled. "Out of my way brats!"the man yelled as he took out a sword and slashed them. "Ahhh!",they screamed then fell lifelessly on the floor as blood seeped out of their gash. Hinata's eyes widened, No! No more! Not again! NO! She stepped back then tripped on something,she opened her eyes to find herself staring into her older brother, Darren's lifeless violet orbs. A sob choked out as she shook the boy. "Wake up! Please!",she yelled but with no avail. He just stared emptily back at her but a ghost of a tear slipped down his cheeks as if saying he was sorry._

_"I forgive you for all the times you teased me! Just please wake up! Please!",she yelled, tears streaming down her pale face. "Hinata! Run!",her dad shouted as he picked her up and ran to a different room. "Why can't you just fight him?!",she yelled. He smiled sadly at her. "Remember when our clan hated Orichimaru? We were tricked by his kindness and bought him in. We swore with our blood that we won't kill him or hurt him. Hinata,sweetie, you're our only hope. Please run away. I...I'm afraid I'm gonna have to join your brother and sisters. I love you. Please take care of yoursel-",he didn't finish. He never did._

_Every time he tried to,he never finished,he was dead. She felt his blood splatter on her face as his body slumped to the floor. Her eyes widened,as her hand went up to her face, dabbing on the blood that wasn't hers to look at it. "NO!",she screamed then ran blindly away,before being knocked out by hitting into a wall. Even in dreams she was a klutz. When she woke up,she thought that everything was just a nightmare. Relief flooded her but it was soon replaced with dread when she looked around the blood split room._

_It was horrible. Bodies,endless bodies and blood was scattered all over the house. She shut her eyes tightly closed. Its just a nightmare she said to herself as she looked around. There was the silver haired woman in front of her. This is all too familiar. She froze when the same thing happened all over again. Her mom was killed in front of her again. Her dad,her brothers, and her sister. "No ... no ... please ...why do you keep on doing this to me? Why?!",she collapsed on the floor,not caring about the blood staining her. A familiar laughter filled the room. "Stop it please!",she yelled as she covered her ears._

_"Hinata...!",he hissed,pleased to see her this why. "Get away from me!",she yelled as she scooted back. Suddenly she felt wet and sticky from her chest and down. She gasped in horror as she noticed the blood rising higher and higher,soon she had to tiptoe. "Wha!?",she gasped before being pulled down by something. She looked down to see the water almost black but a dark shade of red. That's right...this is blood. Then she felt a hand tighten around her ankle. She looked down and opened her mouth to scream but the liquid rushed into her mouth. She grabbed her throat, she was losing air and the foul taste in her mouth wasn't helping!_

_Maybe it's gen justsu! She made the sign but it didn't fade away. What?! The figure holding her laughed cruelly as it tugged on her,bringer her closer to the endless depths of darkness below her. It smiled evilly as it came closer for her to see who it was. Her eyes widened in horror and shock. It was her. Her 2 and a half her. Realizing how long she was under she thrashed to get out of the hold and back to the surface. Her other self laughed even more then pulled her down again,speeding down to the bottom rapidly._

_Then at the bottom was the picture of her family smiling at her but it a it quickly disappeared and was placed by HIM. He smirked then looked lovingly at her with his snake like eyes. She never knew if he really loved her like his own or he just loved to torture her. It disappeared to be replaced by her 14 yr old self,blankly staring back at her. As her friends were lying lifelessly in pools of blood as Orichimaru helped the 14 yr old up. She smirked also as she held on the sword that was stained with the blood that was never meant to be there. This was what she was afraid of. Betraying her friends,killing them then siding with Orichimaru._

_She plunged into the picture,breaking it into pieces then she landed on something soft. She opened her eyes to find herself staring into similar ones. There was her 2 and a half self,crying. Her baby face was splattered with blood. And her innocent eyes were suppose to hold only innocence and happiness but was replaced with dread and fear. The girl turned to look at her, her eyes wide,inching away from her. What's wrong?! She wanted to shout but her lungs were screaming for oxygen as her throat burned. She looked down at herself to see she was 14 again. The side of her neck where it was suppose to burning, felt freed and her body was pulsing with a dark power._

_She had the curse mark activated. She looked around to find herself in a battlefield where her friends were dead...by her hands. "You're a monster.",the other girl whispered,frightened badly. Tears slipped down her cheeks as her lungs fought to breathe. I could just breathe under water fine. And sometimes...for some reason...I don't breathe at all? So why do I need to now?! A choke escape her mouth as she watch the girl in front of her being mercilessly slashed at. She fell to the ground as her lifeless eyes blankly stared accusingly at her. Orichimaru laughed as he ruthlessly tore his sword out of the girl's chest. Hinata shook her head, NO! He laughed again then shoved a lifeless body of Kaze-mei into her hands. Her blank blue eyes held death and dead tears as her body limped in Hinata's arms. She's just a little girl!"NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL ANYONE ANY MORE ORICHIMARU!",Hinata yelled,finding her voice. _

She grabbed her throat as Hinata tried to gasp for breathe. "Is she breathing right?",Ten-Ten asked worriedly as she watch Sakara check her. "Yeah...but her lungs isn't taking it in.",she frowned. A sob escaped the sleeping girl's mouth as tears streamed down her face. "NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL ANYONE ANY MORE ORICHIMARU!",she yelled bolting up,her silverish gold eyes now a dangerous shade of violet. Everyone tensed at his name then relaxed to see her wake up. She took a deep breathe in like she wasn't able to breathe earlier. "Are you okay Hina-chan?", Daisuke asked worriedly as he sat on the bed,next to her. Hinata flinched at the name then turned to find them look at her.

"Daisuke-kun!",she sobbed as she threw herself in his chest. Daisuke stiffened,surprised then relaxed, wrapping his arms around her. "It's alright it was just a dream. Don't worry.",he whispered as he stroked her hair. "It was horrible!",she cried even harder. The group stared sadly at her. What could make her this scared? 'Whoever did will pay!', Ryo,Shikamaru,Neji,and Yuki growled. Daisuke narrowed his eyes. He knew perfectly who did it to her. "Orichimaru.",he spat.

Hinata flinched then relaxed,soon her crying subsided. "Mama?",Kaze-mei asked as she tugged on Hinata's shirt. Daisuke looked down then smiled, "Shh. She's sleeping, Kaze-mei." He gently placed her back on the bed and placed the blanket on her. "She cried herself to sleep.",Shikamaru sighed as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Let her rest.", Diana sighed as she gestured them to go out.

"She healed pretty quickly. Quicker then a normal ninja.", Sakara remarked. Diana nodded, "She's not exactly a normal person." "Mama's not a monster!", Kaze-mei suddenly shouted. The group blinked, surprised at the sudden outburst. "Honey,I didn't say that.",Diana frowned as she tried to calm the girl down. She stepped away from Diana's touch. "You didn't say that but I know you're thinking that! Just because she's special doesn't mean she's a monster!",Kaze-mei shouted,tears in her eyes. She quickly ran into Hinata's room then slammed the door closed.

"Kaze-mei...", Diana trailed off when she found out no matter what she did the girl won't come out. "She's right you know!", Daisuke snapped. Diana looked away,ashamed. "Alright! I admit that when she first step foot here,the village and me treated her like a monster! But we only let her stay because of her abilities and we were short on nins! We hated her! Just because she had a bad past and because of her curse! But now,we don't think like that anymore! She's not a monster! We know that now! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!", Diana yelled as a tear fell from her eyes. The others(except Daisuke) stared at the princess shocked at how they treated Hinata.

"How can you even think she's a monster?!", Yuki growled. "She's so innocent and pure! The complete opposite!", Ten-Ten yelled. "She always thinks of others before her! Sometimes she even forgets her own birthdays!", Neji roared. "She's nothing but an angel! How can you say someone like her a monster?!", Ryo snapped. "She's an incredible ninja that deserves to be honored not to be used or treated badly!", Lee,surprisingly, yelled. "How can you say something about her like that?", Shikamaru scowled. Diana looked away,trying to shut their voices out.

"You guys it's alright." They turned around to see Hinata looking at them,leaning on the door. "Hinata! You need your rest!", Sakara checked the younger girl worriedly. Hinata weakly smiled, "I'm fine,promise!" She stood up straight,then closed the door behind her. "Shh. Kaze-mei fell asleep.",she whispered. "Sorry,did we wake you up?", Daisuke asked. Hinata shook her head. "You guys shouldn't be blaming Diana about me. It's my fault.",she sighed. _It's because I had to be the god damned, cursed heir. _"But-", Hinata stopped Ryo.

"But now they treat me like a family. Didn't you see how happy they were when I came back? So don't you go saying bad things about them.",Hinata teased as she patted Diana on the shoulder. "How can you say things like that when they hurt you a lot?", Daisuke asked. "Life is short, Daisuke-kun. It takes 9 months to give a life but 1 second to take it away. My real family was killed. I learned to forgive the village for their hostility. Some people have it worse then me. Some don't understand or know how it feels. I don't want to fail anyone else. Besides...me and Diana are almost like sisters. The village treats me like a family now. That's what manners. The people that you have now. Right, Diana-chan?", Hinata smiled at the stunned woman beside her.

Diana eye's widened then her vision started to blur from her tears. "Hinata...Hinata!",Diana cried then hugged Hinata. "Diana-sama...",Hinata closed her eyes and hugged her back. "You're too nice Hinata. At least that part of you is still the same.", Sakara sniffed,touched by the scene in front of her. "What do you mean? Did I change that much?",she asked, clueless. The girls giggled. "You grown into someone very beautiful.", Ino smiled brightly. Hinata blushed, "Really?" Shikamaru lazily grinned then pulled Hinata into his arms. "Maybe my beautiful girl.",he whispered in her ear, causing her to turn redder.

"Hands off pineapple!",Neji, Ryo, Yuki, and Daisuke yelled. Then the 5 started arguing. Hinata smiled,she wished this moment can last forever. Looking out the window,the moon peaked from behind the clouds, then brightened. "Mom...",she smiled. "Hinata...uh. I want to talk to you.", Ryo asked, looking somewhat serious. She blinked then nodded, walking outside then closing the door behind them for privacy.

"About...last time on the ship...did you hear everything?",he asked looking at anything but her. Hinata blinked. "On the ship?..."

_**Flash Back**_

_**Hiroko looked around for Naruto,she felt guilty for making him feel sad."Why am I guilty again?",she asked herself. She sighed then looked around for him,after all...he did have the star birthmark.A blush lit her cheeks when she remembered the day they kissed."Hmph.",a familiar vioce grunted near her.She raced towards the vioce then sighed in relief when she saw Naruto there.Just when she was about to call out to him,he said something."What is wrong with me?I like Hinata...not Hiroko?...So why is she always in my thoughts?!", Naruto sighed as he shook his head. A hand flew to her mouth as Hiroko hid behind wall.'What?', her heart raced. "Man...besides Hiroko loves Garra.I mean who would love a demon boy like me?", his vioce cracked. Hiroko felt her heart break at the sadness in his vioce.**_

**_"Besides...when Hinata was still alive...she didn't even notice me.Who would? I'm just a stupid demon.", Naruto's vioce trembled. "Damn it Naruto! It's your fault Hinata died!You swore that you would never forget her at her grave !Now you're thinking about someone else?And your bestfriend's girlfriend too!Ugh!What the hell is wrong with you?!",Naruto groaned.Hiroko peeked a glance at him,he was really sad. "Even if Hinata still was alive she wouldn't love a demon like me anyway.So how would Hiroko will...?Quit daydreaming Naruto!" He froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto...",Hiroko sighed. Naruto jumped,shocked and supprised to see her there."Wha?!How come I didn't sense you or a-anything?", Naruto blushed,fearing that she might of heard him talking._**

**_"Naruto I-",Hiroko opened her mouth to say..._**

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Oh. Uh...yeah.",she sheepishly smiled. He turned to look at her. "So you heard **everything?!"**, he asked again,a blush on his face. "So blamed yourself all these years...because of me?",she asked, looking at him right in the eye. He looked away. "I'm sorry.",she apologized. He turned back to look at her,surprised at her apology.

"For what?",Ryo asked. Hinata slightly bowed her head. "For making you feel bad all these times and tricking you when I was Hiroko. I had put you in a bad situation,it's my fault. A-and it's also my fault that I never really talked to you." Ryo arched an eyebrow,confused. "What does you not really talking to me in the past has anything to do with this? And it was your fault.",he shook his head. Her head shot up,looking him right in the eyes. "I can tell you're still uneasy around, Ryo-kun! I never thought you of as demon or as monster! I-In fact I-I use to have the biggest crush on you!",she blurted.

She quickly covered her mouth her her hand. She had just said that she liked Naruto. She had said the thing that she thought she would never be able to say.Ryo gaped his whole face red. "Y-You did?",he asked as he awkwardly scratch his head. Hinata blushed. "I still do actually.",she whispered. The two stood there in silence. Hinata felt her eyes sting. He never did like her did he? He only liked Hiroko,not her! "I-I'll go back in.",she made a step to reach the door but instead someone pulled her back, turning her back. Hinata gasped when she felt her lips meet his. She melted as he pulled her body closed to his,deepening the kiss. Finally they let go when they ran out of breathe. "I always loved you too Hina.",he whispered,still breathless. The snow danced around them as the moonlight enveloped them. Hinata smiled, "Thank-you Naruto-kun."

* * *


	19. Fire

* * *

_**Please Read**_

_**Memories:** I'm really and truly soory it took so long to update. I had to move to a new school, so I had to pack and when I did move I had so much work to do because I was behind. And I was rewriting and and editing this story and since I though it's been a while I decided you guys needed an update. And with my other stories it took a while, sorry. But I'm trying to make the atory better._

_Please give me reviews and tell if I should fix anything else in the story since I'm doing it anyway._

_Please enjoy._

_And review._

Thank-you.

* * *

"Ahem.",a voice rudely interrupted the two. They turned to see very mischievous looking girls and very angry boys(exclude Lee,sry!). "Hey! When were you guys there?!", Ryo blushed as he let go of Hinata who was blushing too. _Why can't you get privacy these days?! _"Sooo...spill it!", Sakura and Ino giggled. "Don't tell me he has a star birthmark!", Yuki growled. "What if I do?",Ryo retorted.

"Well, prove it!",Yuki snapped. "Right here! Where's yours?", Ryo showed his star. "Here!", Yuki showed it at his back. "I got her first!",Yuki argued. "She liked me first!",Ryo shot back. Seeing where it was going, Hinata slipped back into the house. _If only Gaara was here. _She sighed heavily. "Let's go home. Bye Diana-sama! Tell Kaze-mei I love her!", Hinata yelled walking out with the girls. "Come on, boys!", Sakura yelled as they walked out of the house. "Wait,Hinata! When are you leaving?", Diana asked. Hinata turned to look at her. Worry and fear for her safety was in the older woman's eyes.

"Tomorrow." ,she answered then turned away. "Tell Kaze-mei I love her.", she finished. "Why don't you do it yourself?", Diana asked. "I don't want to cry in front of her. I'm sorry.", she walked away with the others, leaving Diana alone standing at the door. "Mama?",a voice asked as a little girl ran out the door. "Mama!",Kaze-mei shouted. Hinata stopped then turned around, immediately being tackled into a hug by her daughter. "Mama, don't leave! Please!",Kaze-mei sobbed. "Kaze-mei...I'm sorry but I have to. I love you Kaze-mei. I love you, remember that. I love you okay?", Hinata weakly smiled as she wiped the little girl's tears away. "I love you too mama.", Kaze-mei sniffed then smiled. "Come back?",she asked.

"I don't know if I will. But you should know that I will always be here okay?", Hinata smiled as she pointed to Kaze-mei chest. "I know mama. I know. But remember to remember me okay?",she asked. "I promise.", Hinata smiled as she let go then watch Kaze-mei reluctantly walk back to the large castle like mansion. Tears slipped down her cheek. "I promise that I will bring us back here alive, believe it!", Ryo smiled as he held her hand. Hinata turned to him then sadly smiled. _I will protect them no matter what. Even if it means to die. I don't want to lose anyone any more. _

"I'll go take a bath.", Hinata called out to the group eating downstairs. She walked inside the bathroom then locked the door behind her. She quickly slipped off her clothes and jumped into the tub, melting in the warm water. "Just let me have a good time for tonight. Tomorrow, I promise to get you Gaara." ,she whispered fiercely.

Gaara's tired eyes snapped open. He could have sworn he heard Hiroko say his name. He smiled, "I believe you.", he tiredly whispered before sleep took over him. And he was back to being surrounded by the smothering black.

"What's taking Hinata so long?", Ino asked as she washed the plates. "I'll go check on her.", Neji said then walked up to the stairs. Knocking on the door, he called out Hinata's name. "Hinata? Are you in there?",he called out again. No answer. "Hinata?",he yelled again. Worry began to grow. "Hinata?",he called again. Nothing again. "Hinata!!!",he yelled then kicked the door down. BANG! Hinata bolted up, than blinked, rubbing her eyes. "I feel asleep again.", she yawned then turned around to see Neji standing there. "Hinat...ta?",he trailed off to see her fine, just looking a little like she had just woke up.

"Neji? What are you doing in here?",she asked drowsily as she made a move to sit up further but stopped when she remembered that she was naked and in a tub. Her face turned crimson, realizing how awkward and embarrassing the situation was. Neji froze as his cheeks turned red too. "N-Neji? N-NEJI! GET O-OUT!", Hinata yelled, covering herself as much as possible. He couldn't. His body wouldn't move. And to make it worse, Shikamaru had been walking by to go to his room but froze when he saw Hinata in the tub. _Oh, great! Why don't all of them come? _And much to her displeasure they did. They were apparently following Shikamaru to his room to do something. And all of them were gaping at her.

"OUT!",she screamed and threw a bucket of cold water ,that she had prepared in case the water got too hot, at the boys. They were dripping wet yet they didn't budge. They were too shocked and apparently being a major perv as they stared at her creamy body. Hinata scooted farther into the tub, why won't they go!? _Time to call the __cavalry_"Sakura! Ino! Ten-Ten! Help!!!!",she yelled. Soon the girls came running up and froze when they saw the scene in front of them. Ten-Ten ran inside to help Hinata dress as the other two did a little _business_ with the boys.

Thumps and yells can be heard outside of the room. Soon Hinata was done and slowly peeked outside to see all the boys laying on the floor with bruises and groaning with pain. Ino and Sakura laughed evilly as they cracked their knuckles. "Girl power!", they giggled as they high fived each other. "Hinata-chan, are you okay?", Ino asked. Hinata blushed then nodded. "Hinata-sama...I-I'm sorry-", Neji was cut off as she walked away to her room, too embarrassed to look at anyone. She slammed the door shut after saying thanks to the girls. Hinata breathed out a shaky breathe then slid down onto the floor, stuffing her face in her arms and knees. "I...hate my life."

"Wow, you guys really did it this time.", Sakura shook her head at them. "Neji, I would've expected better of you!",Ten-Ten sighed. "And you Shikamaru! I never knew you were a perv! Poor Hinata! She's been really humiliated by you guys! Poor thing.", Ino glared at the boys while they inched away. "Only Lee was a good boy.", Sakura sweat dropped when she looked into his room to see that the boy had slept through the whole commotion. The others looked down guiltily. Neji looked at Hinata's door, regret in his eyes.

-

Hinata rolled to the side then opened her eyes. Yawning, she sat up. "10:56am.",she read aloud as she looked at the watch on her hand. She looked at her right arm, it was bandaged again, in white ones instead of the usual gray ones she use. Her arm was all better now. She didn't even dare to lower her chakara yet even if Orochimaru will find out she's somewhere around here. She was gonna go to him anyway and he knew that. Especially with Gaara in his hands. Her hands balled into fists. "Gaara." her eyes flashed in determination and anger.

Then she slouched as a memory of last night appeared in her head. "No...",Hinata groaned then pulled the covers over her head. "I don't wanna get up.", Hinata whined. 15 minutes later Hinata threw the covers off of her. She rubbed her eyes, annoyed with herself. "I can't sleep.", she sighed. Giving up, she got off the bed and got her clothes to take a shower. This time she made a special shield in front of the door to stop unwanted visitors. When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair fell past her shoulders and close to her elbows. They were a dark blue, almost black with streaks of silver, icy blue, violet, and black in it. Her eyes changed to a shade of glittering night blue. Her creamy skin was slightly paler than usual because her body was adjusting to the normal chakara height when it was usually lowered.

She sighed then used a night blue ribbon to tie her hair into a half ponytail. Her outfit was the same as last time except it was a dark shade of night blue. She quickly slipped on some socks then ran downstairs. She peeked her head out to see where everyone was. Most of them were sitting in front of the T.V while the rest were playing in the snow outside. A light smile made it to her rosy pink lips as she watch them throw snowballs at each other. She giggled when she spotted Ryo getting hit in the face by Yuki as he discretely walked away.

She quickly walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and milk. Taking out a cereal box, she poured it into the bowl then poured milk in. She took a small bite,one by one,still unnoticed. She stirred the cereal around in the bowl, watching it go in a circle. Last night...they saw her naked! How can she face them now? Herself? They probably didn't see anything since there was a lot of bubbles and she covered herself pretty well. "Hinata-sama? Is that you?", Neji looking at her, a half eaten apple in his hand.

She immediately looked away the moment their eyes made contact. It gave her a tingling feeling that she knew what it meant. And it also made her embarrassed. She wasn't exactly mad...not really. She was just embarrassed to look in his eyes after last night. Hurt flashed across his eyes as he forced a smile.

"Mind if I eat next to you?",he asked as he threw the apple away and grabbed a bowl. She shook her head then scooted her chair over for him to sit. He poured himself cereal and milk then slowly started eating it. The two ate in silence. It was disrupted when Hinata stood up and put her bowl in the sink, making a clanging sound.

"I'll go pack for the mission...",she said softly, her melodious voice waking him before going up to her room. Neji banged his head on the table. "She never was this mad at me!",he groaned. "Not just at you...at us.", Daisuke sighed. "And it's all your fault Neji.", Ryo added. "Was not!", Neji argued.

-

10 minutes later

-

The snow crunched under their feet as the group climbed their way through the mountains. "How the heck are we going to find Orochimaru?!" Hinata paused and looked back at them. "Knowing Orochimaru, he would pick the coldest, darkest, and hardest place to get." She said, trying not to look in their eyes. "And where would that be?" Hinata looked up and examined the completely snow covered terrain, than spotted a black shape that looked like a town. "Let's check that out." They nodded and followed her, getting ready in case anything happened. The trip to the town took an agonizing 5 hours in the blistering cold to get up high on a sloping structure of the ground.

The buildings creaked and moaned as the wind whistled by, faintly sounding like screams. "Hello?", Hinata called out. "Hello!", she yelled again but then she started coughing, racking her whole body. A hand patted her back, "Are you…okay?" Hinata looked up to see Shikamaru standing there. She nodded, than looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. She turned to the group, seeing how tensed they were, she sighed then looked back at the deserted town. "We can rest here for now; pick a house while I check out the city to make sure if it's safe." They nodded, "Hai!"

"Wait, at least let someone to come with you. It'd be…troublesome if something happens to you.", Shikamaru said. Hinata sighed, "Alright." "I'm coming too.", Neji insisted. "After all I am supposed to protect you. You're still Hinata no matter what happened." Hinata's eyes widened for a moment before turning away and proceeding with inspecting the town. Daisuke sadly stared after her then turned to the others, "Let's get started."

Hinata felt a chill go down her spine at the sight of the deserted town. "I wonder what happened…", Hinata whispered as she picked up a small doll. The doll was soft and looked stuffed so it can be hugged easier. It had a nice round peachy face but had smudges of dirt all over it. Its eyes were large and blue as the tangle black locks framed the face. It wore a simple pale blue dress that had been stomped on and slightly burned. Shikamaru nodded, "Something must have happened. But…."

"There are no signs of enemies or slaughter of any kind like that.", Neji said as he deactivated his Byacktogun. "Let's check the whole place to make sure." Hinata said as she walked farther into the deserted town. The wind howled eerily as it whistled by Hinata. Her eyes widened as a smell entered her nose. _Death. _"We have to get out of this place right now!" , Hinata yelled as she turned back. "Wait, why?", Neji asked as he pulled her arm. When she turned around to look at him, he flinched and felt his whole body go cold at the empty and emotionless look in her eyes.

"Death…", she whispered. Their eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?", Shikamaru asked as he looked around him to make sure nobody was there. "Can you feel it?" Hinata closed her eyes and shook her head; she didn't want to feel it! Neji looked up at the sky to see it darkening then thunder boomed. The town was now cloaked in smothering black, with nothing to light their way. The wind blew by, carrying a faint smell of ash…and blood.

Hinata shivered as the wind passed through her, sending chills up her spine again. It was so dark then lightning flashed, then all of the sudden pale ghostly faces popped out of now where then disappeared when the lightning stopped. Hinata gripped onto Neji's arms, "Remember when I was little I use to say, I see dead people just to freak you out?" "Yeah.", Neji nodded and took a step back. "I see dead people right now and I'm not joking." "I saw them too.", he whispered and held her protectively.

"We have to get out of here." Shikamaru said and took her other hand puling her safely behind him. Rain started to pound down on them. Cold and hard like a waterfall. Lightning flashed once more, lighting the broken down streets. There were more bodies. They were laying on the floor, their flesh decayed and rotting. The smell was unbearable. Pools of foul smelling blood oozed from their body. "The blood…", Hinata whispered. "It's the only thing that's…fresh.", Shikamaru finished for her. Thunder roared up ahead like drums as the clouds ripped apart and lightning flash, striking several buildings on fire.

Several screams was heard. Hinata's eyes widened. "No…NO!" She ran towards where the scrams came from. Neji and Shikamaru raced after her, "Hinata! Wait!" "The screams came from the girls!", Hinata shouted. Their eyes widened in realization then followed after her with their hearts drumming anxiously. They found Hinata stopping in front of a broken down building, the flames roared angrily on it as the smoke belched into the stormy clouds overhead. The rain stormed down on them, cold as frigid ice.

Hinata clenched her hands as she spotted the snow headband on the floor in a pile of blood. "Daisuke…Daisuke…DAISUKE!!" She screamed as tears leaked down her face. She opened her eyes and glared at the fire as it roared back, the rain wasn't helping to put out the fire it was just there to soak them in mockery. She stretched out her arm and held out her hand, her necklace hummed as lights erupted from it, than the flute appeared in her hand. She walked a couple of steps to the front of the building as silent tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Hinata…", Shikamaru started but stopped when Neji held him back. "Watch her." Hinata looked up at the building, her feet placed close to each other, on a large muddy puddle. She closed her eyes then spun around on her heel; water jumped into the air and flowed around her like thin sheets of ribbons. She blew into her flute as a melody filled the suffocating air. Soon it looked like she was dancing in harmony with water around her. Soon the rain fell down harder and more water appeared, fighting against the fires as it hissed back angrily. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and blew one last note before stopping then the water fell lifelessly back into their puddles. The fire was out and the only thing that was left were the burnt black building with mournful wisps of smoke circling back into the stormy gray blanket above.

Suddenly Hinata bolted inside. "Hinata! It's dangerous!", they raced in after her. Hinata had tears in her eyes, they were a conflicting shade of yellow-orange. "You guys?! You guys!" Hinata spun around to look for any sign of them, any. "You guys! Please!" Hinata sobbed as she collapsed on the floor. Then something glinted. Hinata opened her eyes to see Daisuke's headband laying in the middle of the room. Hinata choked as she crawled to it, and held it in her hands tenderly. Not caring that the burning hot metal was burning her hands.

The cloth part of it was slightly burned and ripped. Stains of blood marked it. Then she noticed the small drops of blood on the brunt, wooden floor. Her eyes widened. The blood was a written name. Her eyes slanted in anger as she held the headband in her hand tightly. "Orochimaru, why does every fucking thing has to deal with you!!!"

Neji and Shikamaru flinched, they had never, NEVER ever heard her cuss before. Hinata hissed and stood up, she turned them and smirked. "Come on, we can't leave him waiting." Shikamaru and Neji threw a glance at each other. That look she gave…they didn't like it at all.

* * *

Well that's it until next time.

* * *


End file.
